Fork in the Road
by xxz0eyxx
Summary: When Hana was a child she didn't expect to learn much from the Brotherhood of Assassins. But when she's given the opportunity to train alongside a few of the younger boys, and advised to continue walking the path to become more than just an initiate, with the company of an unlikely partner...Hana certainly didn't expect so many forks in the road. AltairxOC. Rating has changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Fork in the Road**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed. However, I do own the characters that you do not recognise and the plot for this story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Hana pulled on her brown dress and white apron before tying her copper hair up in a bun with a white rag. Her routine had been the same since her mother had passed away and she had been taken in by the blacksmith. She cleaned all the bedchambers on the fourth floor of the assassin's citadel and she was thankful that she wasn't in charge of the mess hall or the library, her little legs and arms could only do so much!

She climbed the stairs up to the fourth floor, and made her way towards the cupboard at the top of the stairs. Pulling out a mop and bucket, which she filled with the tap at the side of the small room. There were ten rooms to clean, and the first thing she did was empty and restock the fireplaces, secondly she cleaned the stone floors, then polished the furniture. Finally, the young woman made her way around the rooms stripping the bedsheets and taking them down the stairs to the washroom, fetching fresh linen while she was down there.

Hana washed her hands and wiped them on her apron before she set to work at changing the bedding in each room. Once she was done, she would be able to go home!

But, as she reached for the door handle after changing the sheets in the last bedroom, she gasped upon finding her bracelet missing. She wheeled around, her heart pounding in her ears.

She needed to find her bracelet.

She headed straight for the fire, sticking her hands in and fumbling around. Black ash marked her hands and her face from where she wiped at her brow. "No, no, no!" She cried, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"Is there something you're looking for in particular?"

"Forgive me!" She gasped, pushing herself onto her feet, wiping her filthy hands on her relatively clean apron. Her eyes cast down towards the ground at her feet, the Mentor of the Brotherhood tilted his head to the side curiously.

"What is it, my child?"

"I've lost my bracelet, Sir."

"What is so special about a strip of leather?"

"My mother gave it to me." She informed him, her hand moving to touch her wrist where the bracelet should be. "She had been freed from slavery in Acre, and it was a souvenir she had from her travels."

The older man nodded his head in understanding, "She was freed by one of my men?" He questioned.

The girl nodded, "Yes, his name was Umar."

"Did your mother have a relationship with him?"

"No, she was pregnant with me when she was still a slave. Umar brought her here with a few other villagers for freedom. She died of a fever last year, which is why the bracelet means so much to me."

"Who's looking after you, child?"

"Rasil, Sir."

Al Mualim raised an eyebrow curiously, "You're the girl my blacksmith has taken in?"

She nodded, "Yes, Sir. He has been very kind to me."

"I will help you find your bracelet, child."

Her eyes lit up, "Thank you, Sir. That is very kind of you-"

He held up his hands to calm her from her sudden excitement, "But you must return home at once, before Rasil starts to worry about your whereabouts. I shall return your bracelet to you later, if I can find it."

Hana bowed her head, "Thank you, Sir. I will go as soon as I clean up my mess-"

He waved a hand, "Tend to it in the morning, child. There is no harm leaving it until then."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." And she quickly put her cleaning supplies back into the cupboard, and hurried home for her meal. It was stew that they had for dinner – which they always ate early – with half a bread roll each. She sat at the table to the right of the blacksmith, her father figure, and told him of her meeting with the Grandmaster that morning.

"He said he will return my bracelet to me later, if he can find it." She said around her mouthful of bread, "I hope he does find it."

"I'm sure he will." Rasil nodded his head, spooning the last of the stew into his mouth. "Will you be helping me this afternoon?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, Rasil. I like watching you work, I like the mirrors."

"The blades." He chuckled, wiping his hands on the cloth as he popped the last of his bread ration into his mouth and stood up.

She collected the bowls and followed him into the kitchen where she began to dry the pots and pans that the blacksmith washed up, "Yes, the blades." She nodded, "Will I be able to learn how to use them?" She asked.

"I can show you basic moves if you'd like?" He said, "But it will have to stay secret, for I do not know what the other villagers would say."

"It's none of their business." She said, "Why would they say anything anyway?"

"Because you're a girl, only twelve at that!" He replied, "Swords are used by men; as soldiers."

She screwed up her face in annoyance, "Surely there's no harm in knowing how to defend myself?"

"Of course not," He smiled, "But before we do, you need to finish your work."

She smiled and nodded, "No one can make them shine like I do!"

They worked together for the afternoon, she had settled into the blacksmith's home well. He was very kind and fatherly, having been married once but losing his wife to the same fever that Hana's mother had passed away from, the blacksmith hadn't had any children of his own. He had taken Hana in with open arms, and treated her as if she was his own daughter. Of course, she didn't call him father and he hadn't expected her too.

Hana worked for her keep, and it kept her out of trouble while the blacksmith was at work himself. She cleaned rooms in the citadel during the course of the morning, and polished the weaponry for Rasil in the afternoons, and that was how it had been for the past year.

"Good afternoon," It was the voice of Al Mualim, and Hana recognised it from that morning.

"Sir!" She ran towards him excitedly, "Did you find my bracelet, please say that you did!" He smiled down at the young girl before holding his hand out with the plaited leather sitting within his palm, a smile broke out onto her face, "Thank you, Sir!" She took the piece from his hand and immediately attached it back onto her wrist. "How can I ever repay you?"

He chuckled, "I do not require anything, child." He looked up at the blacksmith as the young girl skipped off towards her seat to continue polishing the sword that she had abandoned, "Rasil…"

She left the two men to speak to one another, and she concentrated on making the steel shine like mirrors. She enjoyed this part of the day, polishing weaponry was very therapeutic, and when she was done she usually sat watching the swords burn red in the hot coals and sparks fly when Rasil hit them with the flat hammer.

Al Mualim left before she could join the two men before the hot coals, and the young girl carried her stool over towards Rasil and sat beside him as he thrust one of the blades into the fire. He was silent, only offering the young girl a smile when he looked in her direction, and it remained that way for the rest of the afternoon.

"Are we going to practice now?" Hana asked, jumping up when Rasil wiped his hands on a cloth, the sign that his work was over.

"Not today." He shook his head, "And not me."

Hana frowned, "But you said-"

"-Not _me_." He interrupted before she could continue her complaint. "Al Mualim has offered for you to be trained inside the citadel."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really?"

Rasil nodded his head, "A few boys, a couple of years younger than you are to begin their training in three days. You'll be joining them."

"How exciting!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her stool and dragging it back into its position by the polish. "How long will I be trained for?"

"The same as the other boys, six years."

"But I'll be eighteen." She stated, "Aren't girls my age married by then?"

"I am not your father," Rasil held up his hands, "If you wish to marry, then that is up for you to decide."

"I don't know if I want to get married."

"Well, you have some time to decide." Rasil smiled, "You might decide to marry while you're training."

"But I want to finish my training."

Rasil nodded his head in acceptance, "I'm sure you will, Hana." He stated supportively, "You don't have to choose one over the other, you can do both."

The young girl nodded and then smiled, "But he would have to have your approval, Rasil. Just because you're not my father by blood doesn't mean you're not my father. I never knew my real father, and assuming he was a bad man for what happened with my mother, I think you're much nicer than he." She took his hand as they made their way out of the shop and towards their home, "But you must promise me that when I have completed my training in the citadel, we can practice together?"

Rasil smiled, his eyes dancing with happiness at her words, "Of course we will, I promise."

 **A/N: So he's the first chapter of a new Assassin's Creed story. Much like EOC, there will be a few time jumps at the start of the first few chapters, just to understand Hana's personality and relationships with her friends/enemies within the brotherhood.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :) Also, Fork in the Road is only a temporary title for this story, in a few chapters time I will ask for a few suggestions for someone to name the story :) Thank you everyone, hope you enjoy the fic! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hana had been training with the three younger boys for four years. They were very accepting at having to train with a girl, and even a few of the older boys would offer to spar with her. She had noticed, however, that the Creed appeared to be divided with accepting a female into their ranks. Most were accepting, of course, her teacher was more than happy to give her extra help and even a few of the initiated assassins would join her in the ring to train with her.

"You're improving." Famir smiled, offering the sixteen year old a hand to help her onto her feet, "Although you still have much to learn."

She nodded her head, smiling as she wiped sweat from her brow, "Thank you, Sir."

"I must go," He said then, "Perhaps I will be able to spar with you when I return from Jerusalem."

Her face lit up at the mention of the other city, "How many times have you been?" She asked, "Will I be able to go one day?"

He chuckled and held up his hands in surrender to her questions, allowing her to follow him out of the citadel and down the slope of the village towards the stables, "I'm sure you will one day, yes. I've been many times over my years as an assassin, I shall have to share some of my stories with you."

"I shall eagerly await your return so that I may hear them!" She watched as he took the reins of a tacked horse, and led the dark bay mare out of the stables and onto the road, "How long will you be gone?" She called after him.

"Be patient, child." He chuckled, "I will be gone as long as I am required in Jerusalem." He nodded towards her as he mounted the horse, "Until my return, Hana. Keep on top of your training, there is still much you need to learn."

She watched him kick the mare into a gallop and disappear down the dirt road in a cloud of dust. "Stealing my father, are we?"

She turned on her heel to frown up at one of her trainee companions, "Of course not," She replied. "Why would you think that, Efled?"

"Because you haven't got one." The boy jumped down from the fence and walked up to the copper haired girl, although two years her junior he stood at least three inches taller than she, "His stories are for _me_ to hear."

"I'm just curious of the other cities." She defended herself, "But if I've upset you then I shall ask someone else."

But that did not appease the younger boy, and he followed her around for the next few days to taunt her and be mean in any way that he could, and their relationship was strained ever since. A few of the older assassin she trained with had advised her to rise above the boys' jealousy, focus on her training, and keep herself out of trouble. Rasil had also advised her to ignore the boy; after days of Efled choosing to train with her over the other two boys because he knew he could use his strength to push her into the dirt and win the fight.

Hana returned home in tears, with scrapes, cuts and bruises for Rasil to tend to every day. He managed to cheer her up though, and he enjoyed taking care of her. He dabbed the cut underneath her eye with a cold, wet rag and she winced, feeling the beginnings of a bruise forming. She had been miserable for the past week, having starting her first bleed as well, her training was a little too much for her to cope with at that moment, but she knew she needed to continue. She couldn't fall at the first hurdle.

"He frustrates me." She stated over her stew, pushing a lock of long copper hair behind her ear before it fell into her bowl of food. "Some of the older assassins sneer at me too, they say that I instigate his jibes; that it's my fault."

"Life isn't always fair, Hana." Rasil stated, clearing the two bowls away once they had both finished. "But you are doing well, you will receive more admirers if you stick to the task at hand, and rise above Efled's remarks. He will soon realise that you're not going to give him the satisfaction of a response, which is all he is wanting from you."

She nodded her head in both understanding and agreement, but it wasn't until a week later, when Efled was called up to see the Master, Al Mualim. He was told that his father, Famir, had been killed on his assignment in Jerusalem, and that was when Hana realised a reaction was not what the boy wanted from the female. Efled appeared from the citadel, determined to continue his training for the day, and he fought harshly against Hana to get his grief out in the form of anger. The copper haired girl knew he was grieving, and remained silent and on the defensive. But when his attacks came quicker and harder, drawing a small crowd of onlookers, Hana threw down her sword to surrender before she found herself becoming injured. Her arms were burning from the strength the boy had been using against her, she was sweating lightly and she was exhausted.

"I'm sorry about your father, Efled. Truly, I am, but I cannot spar with you any longer-" She jumped backwards when he swiped at her undefended form, and she gasped in surprise and shock at his actions when he continued to attack.

"Efled!" Their trainer warned, his tone sharp.

Hana dodged another attack, wondering why the boy wouldn't listen to their trainer! She backed away, jumped when he swiped for her legs and threw herself to the ground when he brought the sword down where she had been standing – the blade getting stuck in the wooden fence.

Angered by him being unwilling to submit to both her surrender, and their trainer, Hana swiped his legs out from underneath his form, and kicked him hard in the groin – knowing that, for any man, that was their weak spot.

A few assassin onlookers winced, and Hana realised that that was the first match against Efled that she had won. And the first match that she had _ever_ won.

Hana sat down for supper that evening with Rasil, not only informing him of her win against Efled that afternoon, but of the death of his father, Famir.

"It seems that," She began, peeling an orange and slipping a segment into her mouth, "He's venting his anger and frustration out on me, when I've done nothing wrong."

"You can't help it, Hana." Rasil stated, "The boy is grieving, and his grief is anger. You cannot help being the one he is venting on, but you mustn't let it get to you. I'm not saying let him get away with it, but you did well today to surrender to him. He was in the wrong to continue attacking, and you were right to defend yourself afterwards, even if you did kick him when he was down. Your teacher should have stepped in, or any of the onlookers when he continued to attack, they were in the wrong to let the fight continue."

"I know." She sighed, "I wish he was nicer, like Geril and Sybar. I've realised now that he is doing this because he doesn't accept me."

Rasil nodded his head in understanding, "But that is not his decision to make, it is Al Mualim's. You're only training, Hana. He has no reason to be this way with you."

She nodded her head, "It is because he is stronger than me. He knows he will win when he is against me, I suppose beating me gives him confidence in his skills, and satisfaction."

"By defeating a girl?" Rasil raised an eyebrow as he finished a ripe plum. "If he trains against you so that he can win, Hana, it is because he is afraid of losing to his brothers. He will not make a good assassin, if he does not test his skills against anyone else." He wiped his hands on a rag before clearing away the plates, "I know I keep telling you this, but do not let him get under your skin. You're a lovely girl, if you continue to show your skills with kindness your fellow assassins will admire you very much for that. Perhaps you will find yourself a strong man to become your husband, like we spoke about when you were younger."

She nodded her head and smiled, "Hopefully one who would accept me as a skilled fighter. I would hate to be told to stop what I am good at."

"If you allow Efled to get to you, they might do so."

So for the next two years, Hana didn't allow Efled to conjure any type of reaction from her. It worked in her favour that she was never made to spar with him; always being paired with Geril or Sybar – raven haired twins. One was a lot nicer to her than the other, although they were both very accepting towards her.

The brothers were more than happy for the female to join them to listen to the tales that their father had to share on his journeys to the other cities, and even encouraged her to tag along with them when they snuck up to the highest ramparts of the citadel, to watch the older assassins perform Leap of Faiths, and to spy on the Master Assassins combat in the private training wing, their own father amongst them.

Hana noted that these assassins wore different robes to the others, they had a point on their hood, a longer crimson sash, thicker belt and a much finer array of weaponry on their person, and Hana was in awe at the fine sheen on their blades.

For the remaining two years of her training Hana had managed to stay away from trouble with Efled, he shot his harsh comments towards her, they occasionally sparred in the ring with one another, but it had never been as bad as before. His looks and comments were far worse than his strength in the ring. She had cried a few times, Rasil consoling her when she returned home and reassuring her that she would become a much stronger woman once she was finished with the training. She wouldn't see the rude boy as much either.

Then finally, when she had turned eighteen and the other boys' sixteen, training had finished. She was sad that it was over, but Rasil was right – she felt like a much stronger and confident woman. She was just about to leave and return home, when her teacher approached and told her that Al Mualim had asked for her to meet with him in his study, to discuss her future.

 **A/N: Another quick update for you all. There are only one/two more chapters to publish the story before Hana's back story and the start of her assassin career is settled in. Then Altair shall be introduced :) I'm hoping to have a completely new and fresh way of introduing him, and a completely different way in which the female OC sees him for the first time rather than the common: 'OMG even though I hate him, he's going to be the love of my life!" scenario that usually occurs in AltairxOC fanfictions (including EOC).**

 **Anyways, I hope you all find this story refreshing as my OC isn't the usual arrogant female who everybody in the creed hates. Let me know what you think of Hana so far :)**

 **Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hana had never been within the study of the Master before, and she found herself nervously wringing her hands together as she made her way through the busy citadel. She nodded her head when she was greeted by a few of the older, and initiated assassins, and smiled warmly towards the ones that had trained with her. But when she found herself alone in a quiet corridor, she felt butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach.

The copper haired female pulled down her hood, feeling hot from her nerves and allowed the cool air to brush against her warm face. She walked quickly, her stride short, and she looked both left and right having the awful feeling that she may have been lost.

She bit the inside of her gum and stopped for a moment, looking around worriedly as she wondered where she was supposed to be. The female continued on where she was going, trusting her first instinct. That was when she turned the next corner and found the walls lined with six assassins – three on each side.

The first one turned his head to look at the arrival of the female and smiled in her direction, "The Master is waiting for you, Hana." He began, a frown forming on his face, "You look nervous?"

She blushed shyly, "I got lost, I've never been this far into the citadel before."

He nodded in understanding, "Just follow the stairs up and round, you'll see him when you get to the top."

She thanked him before making her way past the other five men, none of which paid her much attention as she passed by. Once at the top of the stairs, she sighed with relief at finding herself in her required destination, and she stopped when Al Mualim turned to face her upon hearing her arrival. She bowed her head, and obeyed the old man when he beckoned her closer.

"I apologise for being late, Sir." She began nervously, "I got a lost."

The corners of his lips twitched slightly in amusement, "It is no matter." He replied, "How was your last day of training?"

She nodded her head, "I enjoyed it very much, Sir. I cannot thank you enough for the opportunity."

"I understand that you had problems with one of your comrades, Efled? It did not escape my attention that you handled him well over the past few years, I admire how much you endeavored to succeed and strived to overcome the obstacle he posed."

She nodded her head, "Yes, Sir. I had a lot of encouragement from Rasil, and some of the older assassins."

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, many of my men have said how well you fought against them. They said you were a little spitfire; an interesting and determined protégé."

"Protégé?" She asked.

"I have never let any girls train with my men before you," He began to explain, "I wanted to know if you were capable of such skills, and if you would like to continue and be initiated into my brotherhood of assassins? Or, if you would like to return to your home with Rasil and find yourself a husband to start a family?" She was silent for a moment, and Al Mualim continued, "It would be a waste of your talents, for you to stop now."

She smiled slightly, "You think I am talented, Sir?"

He nodded his head once, "Certainly. I didn't expect a woman to wield a sword as well as my men. So again, it would be a waste of your talents if you weren't to join the assassin's. I may go even as far as to say that I would be disappointed, if you did not wish to be initiated."

"I would hate to disappoint you, Sir, especially after what you have done for me."

"So you will join my ranks?"

She bit her lip, was she making the right decision? She hoped Rasil wouldn't mind! He spoke of her having a husband and a family, after all. But although she wished for the man to be her father, he wasn't, and she should do whatever _she_ wanted to do.

After that thought, she nodded, "I will, Sir."

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, alerted and reviewed so far :) I hope you all enjoyed the update!**

 **Please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hana couldn't believe she had made it into the brotherhood of assassins! She had been given her first assignment too, and she was a little worried about riding through Kingdom on her own. Of course, she knew how to ride a horse through her training, but it was directions that were the problem for she did not wish to get lost or end up in the wrong city! Everyone would laugh at her!

Luckily, she made it there with no wrong turns and no run-ins with Templars. However, she did get lost when having to find the Bureau.

She spotted one of her fellow assassins, and followed them to the edge of the poor district, where they dropped out of sight, and into Jabal's domain. The Dai had greeted her rather oddly, and it made her wonder whether he may have been one of the ones to frown upon her initiation. She did not care, for she was going to prove her worth!

She set to work immediately, following her own initiative to climb the tallest towers and map the layout of the city beneath her as the Dai didn't give her any advice. So that is what she did on her first day. Jabal wasn't impressed with the lack of information she had returned with, but she was happy in herself that directions would no longer be a problem. She had even stopped on her return from mapping out the city to listen to a musician, and enjoyed every second of the harmonious piece he had to play for the small crowd of citizens...but Jabal needn't know that. On her second day in the city, another two assassins joined them.

"You were due to arrive three days ago." Jabal scolded, "Was there a problem?"

They looked rather bashful, "We found ourselves in Jerusalem." One stated eventually.

Hana was thankful that she, a Novice, hadn't gotten lost like those two. For they were older assassins, and should have known where they were going. She listened as Jabal scolded them, peeling her orange quietly in the corner as she took a mental note not to _ever_ get on the Dai's bad side _._

The assassin that she had followed to the Bureau on her arrival into the city had finished his assignment by the next day, and was quick to return to Masyaf. Which was seconds before _he_ arrived. The details on his robes, the peak on the hood, the magnificent array of weaponry, the longer crimson sash, thicker belt, and just the general aura of authority that the man held just _screamed_ Master Assassin.

Hana didn't know what to do with herself. She looked in every direction but at the man as he made his presence known to Jabal, she continued to eat her orange as the Dai uttered his name.

 _Altair._

Hana stuffed a segment of fruit into her mouth and almost choked on it when the Master Assassin all but breezed back out of the room, being replaced by one of the girls' most insulting comrades.

"Ah, Efled." Jabal greeted, "You aren't due to arrive until tomorrow."

"I thought I'd get a head start," He began, glancing at the girl from over his shoulder. "Greet my _sister_ in arms upon her travels."

She stuffed another segment into her mouth and looked away from him then, casting her gaze down towards the table beneath her. At first, she had been looking forward to her mission, then excited at seeing a Master Assassin so soon! But now that Efled had arrived – _early_ like the arrogant snob that he was – she wasn't so keen on being there.

In any case, she had had her breakfast, and it was now time for her to jump into action and get some information on her Target. The Master Assassin was out, and so were the other two assassins, and she did not want to be in the same vicinity as either Efled or Jabal, and certainly not with the two of them together.

She climbed the wall above the fountain and took off towards the marketplace of the poor district where she was lucky enough to eavesdrop a conversation between two merchants, and snag a letter from a guard (which she was incredibly nervous about doing!) She was so excited and proud of herself for having found two pieces of vital information that she didn't look at where she was going, and ran head first into a passing patrol of guards.

Too scared to think, the girl fled before they could draw their swords. She vaulted across the rooftops with archers on her heels, and she dived head first into the nearest roof garden she could find as soon as she had broken the line of sight. Her heart pounded in her ears as her body flooded with adrenaline, and she waited an extra couple of minutes before she left her hiding spot, just in case the guards were about to spring a trap.

Hana returned to the Bureau, and offered Jabal the information she had overheard before handing him the letter. He was not as pleased as she had hoped for him to be, and even his face remained impassive as he read the content of the letter aloud.

"Well done, young Novice." He monotoned, gesturing towards the cushions in the corner of the room. "You may rest."

She shook her head, unhappy with the response she had received from the Dai, "I'm going to return to look for some more."

He raised an eyebrow, "Feel free," He began. "But you should know that the market will be packing up soon, and patrols will increase. I doubt you shall be returning to me with much else."

She left anyway, of course, she wasn't about to go looking for anything else. She had merely wanted to return to the spot where she had heard the musician two days ago, and when she had found him, a small smile appeared on her face as she crossed her legs underneath her as he began to play another song on his strange instrument.

The harmony was beautiful, and she reached into her pocket for the orange that she had taken from the market that morning. He played many different tunes, and Hana had to prevent herself from clapping each and every time he finished a tune.

She looked up when hearing booted footsteps behind her, and she relaxed when she glimpsed a blurred image of familiar white robes.

"Jabal is wondering where you are." She stood up quickly upon hearing the deep tone of the Master Assassin, "We were sent out to look for you."

"I wasn't paying attention to the time." She admitted, bowing her head apologetically as she turned to look back down at the musician. "I stopped to listen to the music."

Altair came to stand beside her and peered over the edge of the rooftop, "Why?"

"Because I have never heard anything like this before." She replied quietly, she was embarrassed at having being caught, and he was probably going to tease her about it as well.

But he surprised her, "Make sure you return to the Bureau once he has finished." He turned on his heel to leave her then, and she was quick to stop him.

"Please do not tell them what I am doing," She hung her head. "I do not wish for my brothers to tease me any more than they already do." She was mainly referring to Efled, but she knew Jabal wouldn't be very happy with her either.

The Master Assassin nodded his head in understanding, "You're following an informant."

She smiled in appreciation, and blushed a little at his kindness, "Thank you." She watched him leave before she returned to her position on the edge of the rooftop once more. She listened to a few more songs and smiled when he finished playing, again, stopping herself from applauding and giving away her position.

It was then that she saw a few guards making their way through the small crowd that had gathered. She frowned when they pushed their way to the front and grabbed the man with the wooden instrument by his arms; the object falling to the ground and shattering into pieces. The crowd suddenly dispersed, leaving the poor man alone to be tormented by the guards.

Hana certainly wasn't having that, and she leapt from the rooftop seconds before two red helmets rounded the corner. She cursed herself for not checking her surroundings before she leapt into action, and her surprise at their sudden appearance caused her hidden blade to be released, she landed on one of them – using their body to break her fall as she plunged her hidden blade into his neck. She gagged as she took her first life, the blood sending a rush of disgust, guilt and panic throughout her system. But she had no time to divulge in her emotions, for not only was she there to save the musician, but her life was now in danger too! She rolled onto her feet, planning to dispatch the guards and give the musician time to flee before the second red helmet could involve himself in the chaos.

"Assassin!" The red helmet roared to alert the guards.

She managed to kill one of the guards with her hidden blade before she pulled her sword free from its sheath. They were strong, yes, but many years of training against Efled had her prepared for this, and she silently thanked the younger boy. She found herself surrounded, and the red helmet stood at the front of the guards swinging his hefty weapon with the strength of a bear. Her eyes widened at the sight of the metal heading towards her. It was a long chain, a ball of blades hung on the end and she all but threw herself to the ground in order to dodge it.

Hana shot to her feet, managing to catch one of the guards unaware as she plunged her long blade into his chest, turning swiftly on her heel to slice another across the throat – allowing a flow of crimson blood to ooze down the front of his armor.

She let out a sharp shriek when the ball of blades deposited itself in the wall to the left of her face, and she rolled forwards towards the red helmet before he could swing his weapon once more. Her attacks were feeble on his armour, and when she was close enough to land a good enough strike on him, his hand whipped out and batted her away like a child seconds before she could land her attack. The blades on the ball sliced up her back and she bit back a scream as she pushed herself back to her feet, watching in satisfaction as the musician fled the scene.

She dodged an attack from one of the guards, her own sword opening a deep wound under his arm as she jumped backwards from the ball of blades, allowing the Templar to finish off one of his own men.

A sword sliced up her arm, another on her stomach, both painful enough to sting but neither were enough to weaken the female, and she turned on her heel to swing her sword into the chest of the red helmet with the deadly weapon. The guards circled her, and when she was close enough to the red helmet once again to attack – he backhanded her once more – this time, however, she lost her hood.

"A woman!" She heard one of the guards cry out in surprise.

The red helmet pushed her back into the fray of guards, "Seize her," He ordered, "Take her back to my mansion, I'll take care of her from there!"

Hana needed to flee, she knew these men were too strong for her, especially as they were now aiming to capture her! When they were busy sheathing their swords, the female barged through one of them – pushing herself up to run through the nearest alleyway. She vaulted over a stack of crates, reaching up to catch the edge of the roof and haul herself up. She sprinted across the rooftop, leaping over the gap as she ran as fast as she could away from the red helmet and his men, and finally to the safety of the Bureau.

 **A/N: So Altair made an appearance sooner than I had planned, what do you think? I felt bad for such a short chapter before, so this update was to make up for that!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think, this story is aiming to show Altair in a way that I haven't written him before - sort of in between _The Exception of Curiosity_ and _Kept in the Dark_...but not, you'll see what I mean! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jabal shook his head in disappointment, "What would Rasil say?" He tutted, looking down at her bloodied and tattered robes. "If you had been back on time, you wouldn't have gotten yourself into this mess." He dumped a rag, some alcohol and a roll of bandages onto the counter. "Clean yourself up girl, then get some sleep."

She remained silent as she hobbled into the other room, a few of her brothers looking up at her as she entered. She sat in the furthest corner from them before she removed her hood and unbuttoned her outer robes. She winced as the cold air seeped into her wounds, and quickly set to work at cleaning the blood from her skin in a bowl of water she collected from the fountain. The alcohol stung the laceration on her arm and stomach and she hated to think about the one she had sustained on her back, which she knew was much deeper.

A pair of boots dropped onto the edge of the fountain in front of her, and she slowly looked up into Efled's sneering face, "Oh, what do we have here?" She ignored him, and continued to clean, disinfect and bandage her wounds. "Jabal!" Efled laughed, making his way into the other room. "I hope you've seen the state she's in, it appears as though I'm right; she can't take care of herself-"

"-And what bring you back so late?"

She frowned upon hearing the Master Assassin's voice in the other room, she hadn't seen him when she had been confronted by Jabal - so she didn't think he had returned from his 'search' for her.

"I was looking for _her_ , at request from Jabal."

"No," The Master Assassin stated. "I can smell perfume; you've been whoring."

"You know you're not supposed to visit the women until you've completed your assignment." The Dai scolded, "And if I ask you to do something, you do it."

"Well, she's alive." The sixteen year old sneered.

She winced when she began disinfecting the wound on her arm, and it stung more than the one on her stomach. She couldn't even _see_ her back. She looked down at her once-white robes. They would have to be thrown away, of course. Hopefully Jabal would have a spare set for her, and if not then she would have to change into the pair she had packed for travelling purposes.

She thumped the ledge of the fountain in frustration, why was cleaning a wound more painful than sustaining one?

"Do you require some assistance?"

She looked up at the Master Assassin, and accepted with a small nod of her head, he crouched beside her and took the alcohol from her hands to tend to her back, "This is no sword wound." He commented.

"I've never seen one before, it was a blade on a chain." She winced from the sting of the liquid, but did not move. "I didn't think the red helmets had those sorts of weapons."

"They don't usually." Altair replied, "But my Target does. Is he still alive?"

"I had to run." She nodded, "His moves were simple and slow, but he is very strong. My attacks were feeble, he was playing with me like a rag doll."

He nodded in understanding, "Any specific movements?"

"He prefers to swing left." She replied, "But he keeps his right side guarded well, and his balance is near prefect. He's slow, and the hits I was able to land on him were poor as his armour is thick."

"What about his guards?"

"Regular Saracens," She replied. "Almost as if he collects them from the street. He had one red helmet as company."

"You said to Jabal that they saw your face?"

"He backhands if you get too close." She informed him, passing him the bandages when he held his hand out.

"What did they say?" Altair asked, "He is a slaver, he carts women out to other cities to sell."

"They stopped attacking and tried to capture me," She began. "He wanted them to take me back to his home, I got away when they were busy sheathing their weapons."

Altair nodded, moving her arms above her head so that he could wind the bandage around her torso. "I ran into _your_ Target today." He stated then, "I was on my way back to the Bureau after I found you this evening. He has a meeting with my Target tomorrow at the graveyard beside the market. We will go there early in the morning and wait for them."

She couldn't help but feel excited then. She was a mere novice, this was her first mission and already, she was being partnered with a Master Assassin!

Jabal rounded the corner then and handed the female a spare set of clothes, "These are the smallest I could." He placed them on the ground beside her and eyed the wound on her arm that was still visible. She knew he didn't accept her, but she could still see the concern he had in his eyes. "Get some rest, girl. You need to be alert tomorrow. Do not rely on Altair to do everything for you."

She thought it would be best if she didn't reply, and she was surprised when the Master Assassin did so for her, "If she requires my help, Jabal, it is a different story. I can see from her wounds that she is determined to prove her worth."

 **A/N: So yeah, one of the horses at work stomped on my foot yesterday and broke it. So I am at home now for a few weeks...bad for money situation, but good for an updating schedule!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They didn't know what specific time their Targets were due to arrive at the graveyard, but they ensured they had enough supplies to stay for the day. They crouched on the edge of the roof, planning any exits they needed and making sure they were on a position to flee if they were spotted. They found themselves in a nearby roof garden, one which was in a perfect spot to oversee the graveyard.

"Was your father an assassin?"

Hana looked up from peeling her orange at Altair's question and shrugged, "I never knew my father."

"Your mother was a whore?"

"No. She was a slave in Acre before she was rescued, and brought to Masyaf with a few other villagers when she was pregnant with me." She offered him half of the orange in her hand, to which he politely declined. "Rasil took me in when she died."

"Is he like a father to you?"

The eighteen year old nodded, "I would do anything for him. He's been very kind to me."

It was silent for a long moment, and as Hana finished the last of her orange, the Master Assassin spoke once more, "Al Mualim offered you a place to train in the citadel, didn't he?"

She nodded, "I'm not really sure why. I was the fourth floor maid." She felt his eyes on her wrist and she played with the leather nervously.

He cocked his head to the side curiously, "He must have seen something in you. You are the first female he's allowed into the Creed, and no daughter of an assassin either."

There were voices from outside the roof garden, and both Master Assassin and Novice sat up straight to peer through the curtains and towards the graveyard below. Sure enough, both Targets were there and the female sighed internally, for this looked like an opportunity for the both of them to carry out their assassinations.

"Be patient." Altair's voice broke through the silence. "It may be a good opportunity, but we cannot strike now; not without knowing what we are getting into."

They listened for a moment and frowned when both men rest their hands upon one particular tombstone. "They're brothers." She realised, squinting from the sunlight. She sat back on her heels and allowed the curtain to drape back into place. "Why are they both in different districts?"

"Although mine lives in the Rich District, he takes women from the Poor District and sells them to different cities." Altair explained, "That is why their paths cross, yours must gamble and whore – and is in need of money so has gone to his brother for assistance. However, I am unsure as to why Al Mualim has chosen him as your first Target. He has many guards with him, far too many for a Novice mission."

He meant no offence, and Hana agreed with him anyway, "Perhaps Al Mualim didn't think this was going to happen. Maybe he thought he would be a drunk in a tavern?"

"Al Mualim wouldn't jump to a conclusion." Altair said, "He couldn't have known they were brothers, for we didn't." The Master Assassin let the curtain fall back into place when the brothers' left the graveyard. They hadn't been discussing anything new, merely confirming what Altair had overheard the night previous – that the two would go into business with one another. "If he did, perhaps you should have been given the smaller of the two at least."

It had not escaped her attention that she had been given the fatter and taller of the two.

They then separated ways, Hana wasn't sure where Altair was headed, but she was going to search for anything to give her a clue as to where her Target was living. She overheard a conversation between two guards in an alleyway, the guards were gossiping about her Target having sold his house, and although she was glad of the information she was stuck at square one once more. She listened for at least an hour before the two had come to the conclusion that the richer brother would allow the younger and fatter to board at his mansion.

"He had us move his documents over yesterday." The shorter one stated, his voice was lighter than the others and Hana's interest peaked to the point where she found a bench to sit on, rather than linger in the crowd. "There were a _lot_ of papers. Some of the women they recently took had to help move them too, probably the first time they've stepped foot in the Rich District."

Hana was unsure as to whether she would be allowed in the Rich District, being a Novice, but if it was necessary for her to search for information about meetings of the brothers and information she could use to set up her assassination, then she needed to.

The copper haired female hadn't mapped out the Middle District, and had found herself lost on many occasions. She climbed towers, searching for points where she could map the layout of the city before she finally found herself in the Rich District. Once there, she found herself having to use the rooftops. She was worried about being spotted, for there were so many guards on every street, the patrols seemed to be three times as busy as the Poor District. She took out a few archers, and eavesdropped a conversation between two merchants before she found the mansion.

She let herself in the first window without hesitation, and quickly hid herself away behind a statue to take a deep breath and decide her next move. She probably shouldn't be working so spontaneously, and she hated the fact that she had let herself in without planning – as Altair had already advised her against working in the unknown. In any case, she decided it was too late to turn back now, and she let herself into the first door on her left after listening carefully, and deciding that the room was empty.

It had been pure luck that she had found herself in a rather lavish bed chamber, and from looking around, she decided that it was too _lived in_ to have been the one her Target to be using. She was in the brothers chambers, she decided. She didn't leave, for her Target was going to be working for him, so she needed to know meeting times and such – for it _would_ be handy if she had support with her on her first assassination. Of course, she wouldn't let Jabal be proven right and allow the Master Assassin to do everything for her, no. But she would feel a lot more confident if someone so skilled was watching her back.

Before she could reach the desk, however, she heard footfalls. Her heart raced, and in her moment of panic – her mind went blank. _What the hell was she to do?_ Her feet acted before her mind could process a plan, and she scuttled underneath the grand, silk sheeted, four poster bed. She bit her lip, and clenched her eyes shut as she tried to slow her breathing. Her palms began to sweat, and she cracked an eye open when the door to the chambers opened and a pair of brown booted feet came into view. She was frightened beyond belief, but she frowned when two forks of white cloth floated into view as the figure stopped in the centre of the room.

Hana shuffled out from beneath the bed when she recognised the robes to be that of an ally. "Altair?" She questioned, sighing with relief when the noticeable differences in robes and weaponry answered her question.

The Master Assassin turned his peaked hooded head in her direction, alert and guarded from her sudden announced presence, and sighed, "What are you doing in here?"

Before anymore could be said, they both turned – alert – towards the door as heavy footfalls, and tiny bells alerted them to another beings presence. Giggling accompanied the bells and heavy feet, and Altair was quick to dive underneath the bed to join the Novice as the latch to the door lifted.

 **A/N: Another quick update for you all :) Please review and let me know what you think xx**

 **I'm so happy right now, having broken my foot. Although my nanna does drive me a little insane, she comes to make me lunch everyday :) So that 2 stone in weight I had lost at uni is going to be found in my lunchtime meals! Hopefully I'll be able to get straight back on the horses for some exercise once my foot is better!**

 **Today I had a toasted bacon bagel, and my god was it divine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hana held her breath, not only because this was no ally entering, but she was surprised at how fast the Master Assassin had moved…and where he had moved to. She blushed at finding him almost completely on top of her, she was aware that one of his legs was positioned between hers – resulting in his crotch pressing into her upper thigh, and that one of his hands was wedged between both of their chests, cupping her right breast.

It was then that she was able to get a good look at the man beneath the hood. He was so tall that his face loomed over hers, and she could get a good look at his features.

It was the first time she had ever been close enough to appreciate a man, and to say that he was handsome was a complete understatement. His chiselled facial structure and strong jawline had the young female blushing as red as her hair. The noticeable, vertical scar upon his lips sent a slight quiver through her spine and made her heart begin to pound in her chest. But it was his eyes that captivated her attention. They were the most unusual, yet gorgeous hazel she had ever seen and shone vibrant amber in the light of the room.

But when he turned his head to look down at her, Hana then realised that if she could see his face, then he would definitely be able to see hers...and that she was blushing.

She turned her head to the side as the three figures stepped into the room.

The golden jewelry around the smooth olive skinned ankles and the delicate pale pink and lilac dresses; signaled two courtesans. The thick red cloak that deposited on the floor beside the bed - courtesy of the fat man - signified that it was her _own_ Target in the chambers.

Hana sighed when she realized where this little encounter would be going, and she blushed upon realizing that she was under the object that the encounter would take place, with an incredibly handsome man to bear witness to the act with her.

 _On top_ of her _._

The eldest De Reece brother collapsed onto the bed, the mattress sinking on top of Altair - pinning him completely flat against the female beneath him. Hana gasped for air underneath the weight of the two men, and the beginnings of cramp blossomed in her thigh.

"Cramp, cramp, cramp!" She gasped. "Try to move between my legs."

The Master Assassin was surprised at her request, but obliged for the sake of his crushed privates. Hana struggled, but managed to move her leg outwards as Altair slid across her thigh and came to rest between her legs. Now that cramp was no longer a problem, Hana now worried that her gasping for breath would make it appear as though she was joining in with the act that was to happen above them. Altair managed to remove his hand from her breast, and slipped his arm underneath hers to relieve her from the pressure of his bracer, and from further embarrassment. Although this had put them in a complete missionary position, at least the female could breathe somewhat easier.

But after the foreplay from above was over, the giggles turned into moans and the thrusting began.

The movement of the mattress above was making the Master Assassin rub up against the female. Both from the surprise of his sudden movement, and to prevent his dry humping, Hana clamped her thighs around Altair's hips. Hana's Target then threw the other whore down - further up the bed - before launching himself on top of her. Altair's chest sunk onto Hana's, and he grunted at the sudden pressure, the female had to gasp for breath again - her legs had gone weak - and not only was Altair once again dry humping her, but her gasping for breath sounded as though she was the one getting pleasure from the act.

She then realized that the Master Assassin was silently laughing.

Laughing?

"What's so funny?" She whispered between gasps.

"Just relax." He whispered back, "Your muscles will go stiff if you keep tensing."

His voice was barely audible from the moaning and grunting above them, but Hana understood what he had said, especially as his mouth was right beside her ear; his cool breath on her neck sent tingles down her spine. She unclenched her thighs and allowed the movements from the bed above them, to include them. But the Master Assassin continued to laugh and Hana knew it was because of her gasping breaths and blushing face.

The man's release was absolutely disturbing and for a moment, Hana believed someone to have slaughtered a pig just outside - but no. It was her Target.

She grimaced, and she bet the whores did too because they both scurried out of the chambers before the fat man could request any extras. It wasn't much longer until a loud snoring filled the room, and Hana mentally cheered. Before they knew it, the door to the chambers burst open and Altair sighed in annoyance when _his_ Target then walked into the room.

 **A/N: I know I said I would be able to update more often because I'm pretty much house bound for the next few weeks, but it just so happened that my laptop decided to crash! Just typical luck! Anyway, I'm going to be updating twice today to make up for lost time :) Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Get up, brother!" Altair's Target growled, "You have had _my_ whores, in _my_ bed, now get up! I have news!"

The grunt from above then signified that the man was awake, "What?"

"I fought with an assassin yesterday." Hana held her breath, she knew what was coming next, "It was a woman. A young one at that."

"Really?" They felt weight shifting above them as the fat man rolled onto his side. Altair grunted into the female's shoulder when he felt the man's elbow through the mattress, in the centre of his back. "I take it you've caught her?"

"I was going to bring her here and enjoy her." He said, "But she escaped. I don't think she's after _my_ blood."

"Then why would she be here?" Fatty demanded, "Who else could she be after."

"You, brother."

"Why didn't you inform me of this during our meeting this morning?"

"Because I saw her in the Rich District no longer than thirty minutes ago, crossing the rooftops. She's obviously heard about your move from your shithole in the Poor District. I'd never forget hair as red as flame."

Her Target chuckled from above them, "A red head? How exotic! Let her come." He stated, "If she has a nice face, I'll lay her down and ride her before she has the chance to draw her blades."

The other Target chuckled, "Why do you think I was going to bring her here and not put her with the other slaves?"

The mattress suddenly heaved as a pair of bare feet appeared before the two assassins under the bed. The two brothers chuckled before the youngest dressed and they left the room. After waiting a few moments to ensure that the two had gone, Altair pushed his weight off of Hana so they could scramble out from underneath the bed and stretch their limbs.

The female couldn't meet the gaze of the Master Assassin, and she blushed once again. She adjusted her robes and turned for the door, but she stopped when the latch lifted. It was then that she noticed the cloak that the man had removed still laying on the floor by the bed. As the door was pushed open, she was too slow in joining the Master Assassin in hiding, as a thick hand grabbed hold of her robes - pulling her backwards.

"Well, well, well..." But it was the voice of Altair's Target that spoke against her ear. "You came to visit my brother a little too keenly. Although you are in _my_ chambers..."

She brought her elbow up, right into his gut. Stomping on his foot and spinning out if his grip, Hana landed a good punch to his jaw before kicking him right in his chest - knocking him backwards, and onto the bed.

"A little eager for me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her as he rubbed his sore jaw.

Although he wasn't as big as her Target, Hana realised that his weight would still trap Altair underneath the bed. Her distraction gave the man the opportunity to reach forwards and drag her onto the bed with him, and Hana grunted in pain when his fingers clawed at her hood and robes - catching her skin and leaving marks trailing from her cheek, down her neck and as low as the top of her bound chest. There was the unmistakable sound of ripping fabric, and cold air caused her bare abdomen to shiver.

"I want to see your face while I fuck you." He sneered, his hands grabbing her by her knees to pry her legs apart. As she went to kick him, he caught her by her foot - turning her leg outwards and down as he pushed himself between her thighs.

Hana began to panic, her rapid breathing was evident of that. She reached backwards towards the side if the bed - the man was too strong for her! She needed to free Altair! - hauling herself off the side after clamping her thighs around the Templar, Hana dropped them both onto the floor. She caught the back of her head on the stone, which gave the Templar the opportunity to grab the waistline of her breeches. From the blurred vision Hana had, a white figure stood over the Templar. There was a flash of silver and crimson, and all of a sudden the weight on top of her had gone.

Altair brushed a white feather across the man's bleeding neck and put it safely inside the pouch in his belt. He then came to the females side, and helped her sit up, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Hana nodded and reached up to touch the scratches on her face and those that could be seen from her torn robes, before clutching her throbbing head. "I'm glad it was your Target and not fatty."

And then the door opened, "It's just a cloak, brother! What's taking you so-"

He caught sight of the two assassins, and the pool of blood in which his brother was laying in and opened his mouth to call for the guards - but quicker than Hana had ever believed she had moved in her entire life – she had drawn and launched a throwing knife at the man and watched as it embedded in his forehead. Her eyes widened to match his, shocked at how good her aim had been and as he sunk to his knees and fell onto his face, dead. She was incredibly impressed with herself, but knew a shot like that was certainly by pure luck and would probably never happen again.

Hana swayed a little, dizzy from the knock on her head, but managed to pull a feather from her pouch as she stumbled to her feet and crouched before her Target to stain the pure white plume crimson.

"We need to leave now." Altair stated, pulling the female onto her feet.

She nodded her agreement, she could see double with her vision, and she couldn't do anything but watch as he struggled to drag the body of her Target far enough out of the way so that he could close the door to the chambers. He took her by her elbow and turned for the window, peering out of the frame to look both up and down.

"It's quicker to climb." He frowned then, turning back to look at the female carefully, pulling back her hood to touch the lump on the back of her head. "Jabal should have something for you when we return to the Bureau, for now drink some water." He handed her a flask from his belt as he turned to look out of the window once more. "Even if we stop in a roof garden for your dizziness to pass, we must leave this mansion _now_."

So leave they did, Altair attaching his flask back to his belt before he hopped onto the windowsill, pulling himself onto the first, second, third handhold, before he pulled himself onto the flat roof. Hana followed, slowly, the Master Assassin managing to grab hold of her forearm before her hand slipped on the bricks.

The female's head was swimming, throbbing painfully, she felt nauseous from her injuries and from taking another life, she was tense from her near rape experience, cold from her torn robes and warm from the hold Altair had on her.

They ducked into the first roof garden they came across just as bells began to toll in the distance. She held her head in her hands and rested them on her knees. She felt the Master Assassin gently touch the back of her head once more, "Unfortunately we cannot move until the bells stop tolling," He began, "On another note, we still have the supplies Jabal had packed for us this morning."

 **A/N: So the Targets were dispatched quickly :) Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for your support so far! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I see you've made a mess of your assassination." The Dai commented, looking at her clothing with a sigh. "I'll try and find you something to wear. You've already used the spare smallest robes yesturday." He took the stained plume from the countertop, hiding it out of sight underneath. "But I suppose congratulations are in order, Novice. I shall write to Al Mualim and inform him of your success. Now go; rest."

Hana stumbled slightly into the other room before dumping herself in the nearest corner, a pile of soft and plump cushions awaiting to break her fall. She donned her weaponry onto the table, regretting the fact that she had left her throwing knife – the weapon she had used to take her first Target – behind at the mansion. She should have retrieved it, and kept it to give to her teacher as a gift.

When she next opened her eyes, it was because she had been shaken awake. Altair was kneeling before her, "You should not sleep after hitting your head so badly." He scolded, holding up a pot of herbed paste in his hand. "You are bleeding. Show me your wounds and I will tend to them."

The young woman blinked away the blurriness of her vision, and sat up to remove her hood and torn outer robes, sitting before him in her thin undershirt - the bandages of her bound chest visible through the thin material. "They're just scratches." She grumbled as he stuck his fingers into the pot to start tending to the thick lines marking her face.

"Yes, but they are deep." He stated, "They could become infected, no matter how small the wound." He continued to put the salve on the wounds marring her cheek, jaw and neck, but cleared his throat awkwardly before handing her the paste, "I think it would be best if you finished up yourself." His eyes were on the thickest of the marks, leading from her collarbone down towards her the top of her breasts.

"Thank you." She blushed, taking the pot from the hand that was held out towards her.

"You did well today." He stated, moving backwards to give her some space before he sat down and started removing his weapons. "Your skills with a throwing knife surpass even a few of your superiors."

"Thank you." She bit her lips nervously, smearing the paste on the final inch of her wound. The copper haired female than wiped her hands on her torn clothes before grabbing a handful of her wild hair and plaiting it back, to stop it from sticking to the paste on her face and chest. She decided that it would be best to tie it back from now on; Altair's Target must have seen her long mane escaping from her hood which was how he had recognized her.

Hana couldn't find the courage to look up at the Master Assassin, not without blushing anyway. This only caused him to grin and laugh quietly to himself. Of course, it had been an unfortunate circumstance - she had been dry-humped by himself and then almost taken by his Target - but her expression was incredibly amusing! Their situation had been quite entertaining, but Hana was obviously more embarrassed than anything and her virginal blushes were too hard not to notice.

"I have no trousers small enough for you," Jabal stated, entering the room. "So you'll have to use the ones in your saddlebag. The shirt and robes are the smallest I could find."

"Thank you." She smiled at the bowl of fruit he offered to her as well, and immediately claimed the orange.

"I have written to Al Mualim," Jabal couldn't help the smirk from appearing on his face. "I have given him the…amusing account of both your assassinations. He shall expect you to leave in the morning to return to Masyaf."

Hana was more than willing to leave when she awoke that next morning, for she couldn't wait to rid herself of the presences of both Efled and the Dai. She was glad that she hadn't seen much of the younger Novice, and was thankful that his comments weren't as bad as they had been in the past.

In any case, Hana packed a few supplies into her saddlebags before sitting down for a bit of breakfast. She wasn't sure whether she was to wait for the Master Assassin, for he was still sleeping on the pile of pillows in the other room. She didn't want to stay in the Bureau any longer, and she _had_ finished packing and eating. She bit her lip, undecided as to what she should do when Jabal made his presence known.

"Still here?" He asked, "If you're ready then you should go, it's good that you have awoken before the sun is at its highest point in the sky. The ride through Kingdom will be a lot cooler."

She nodded her head in understanding and got to her feet to leave. She picked up her bag and turned for the doorway, stepping onto the fountain and reaching up for the first handhold in the wall, "Where are you going?"

The Master Assassins' voice made her jump, so much so, that she almost stepped off the ledge and into the icy fountain water, "I was leaving-"

"-I can see that." He interrupted, sitting up. "But we're not permitted to leave until the sun has fully risen, it's safer for the horses to miss the morning wind. They get spooked easily." The copper haired female was unsure of what to do. Jabal had made it obviously clear that she was no longer welcome in the Bureau, and the Master Assassin glanced towards the main room. "I see." He said, looking back towards the female. "Wait for me at the gates." He pushed himself onto his feet before grabbing his saddlebags from beside him, and making his way into the main room to gather some supplies.

 **A/N: Another update for you all :) So soon? I know, pick yourselves off of the floor!**

 **Some news for you all...my cat had kittens in the night. We didn't even know she was pregnant. I mean, she was certainly bigger than usual, but she has always had a problem with her weight so we just assumed that she was fat again! In any case, my mum went downstairs this morning and thought the dog had had an accident in the night, and when she turned on the light there were three sleeping balls of fur on the floor! I'm not even joking, it was more exciting to wake up this morning with news that we have additions to the household, than it is waking up to go on holiday!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They trotted through Kingdom while the air was still, and stopped for an hour when the wind began to pick up. Hana took the opportunity to smear more cream onto her wounds whilst the Master Assassin kindly removed the tack from both horses.

"When we return to Masyaf," Altair began as the female finished smearing paste on the wounds marring her chest. "I will inform Al Mualim of how Jabal treated you."

"There's no need." She shook her head, "Thank you, but it doesn't bother me."

"I noticed." He glanced at her from over his shoulder, "In any case, his words put you in danger this morning. If I hadn't have heard you leave, you could have injured yourself on the road back to Masyaf."

She still shook her head, "Please don't, I do not wish to be the cause of fuss."

The Master Assassin was silent for a moment before he nodded once, "Very well." He deposited the saddles onto the floor before giving the horses' one final pat, and making his way towards the campfire, "How is the wound on your back?" He questioned, crouching beside her.

She nodded, moving her shirt over her shoulder to see if any blood had seeped through her bandages from the ride, "It's still very sore, but I think it's getting better."

He nodded as he inspected the wound, "It'll heal within a few days," He commented, pulling the bandages back into place. "You will have a scar, however I doubt it will be that noticeable."

She wasn't sure whether to smile at having received her first scar, or to feel sad at having her body marred so soon. Instead, she shrugged indifferently, and nodded in acceptance. The Master Assassin took a seat on her right and offered her a plum from his pack.

"Do you have any oranges?" She asked, hopeful.

He smiled before pulling one out and handing it over to her, "I take it they're your favorite?"

She nodded as she began to peel the fruit, "Efled used to say they're the reason why my hair is the same colour. It put me off of them for a while."

He chuckled a little, "Well, he's afraid of watermelon."

" _Afraid_ of watermelon?"

Altair nodded, popping a piece of apple into his mouth from the edge of his throwing knife, "He was told that the pips would sow in his stomach, and a tree would start to grow inside of him. You have one of your friendly superiors to thank for causing him such distress."

She smiled, and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, "That's quite funny." She said, "Perhaps he'll leave me alone if I start eating them."

"Or you could leave a few outside of his bedroom door, and not see him at all."

"I couldn't do that, he'd starve."

"He could get over his fear and eat the watermelon."

They finished their fruit in a companionable silence before the female spoke up, "What are the other cities like?" She asked. "Do you have a favorite?"

"I like Acre," He replied. "It's considerably cleaner, even in the Poor District." He glanced towards her, "You said that is where your mother came from?"

"It's where she was a slave." She replied, tossing her orange peel into the flames of the campfire. "She said she lived in the Middle District before, but she didn't tell me anything else. I'm not even sure what my grandparents did for a living."

"You know nothing of your family?"

She shook her head, "I know that when my grandparents died, my mother was cast out of the house as she could no longer afford to keep it." She explained, "She was taken into slavery almost immediately. She didn't speak much about it, so I can only imagine that she was mistreated. But I suppose she was given somewhere to live, and she was fed. I know that she was thankful that she was freed in order able to raise me in the way that she did, and I am thankful for that also. I know life would be very different if I was born and raised in Acre amongst slaves. Although, perhaps my mother would still be alive – she may not have caught a fever."

Altair nodded, "You wouldn't be who you are today, if you had been raised amongst slaves. Whoever it was that rescued your mother and the others, were very kind, and I know that if they were an assassin they would have felt incredibly rewarded for bringing peace to your lives."

Hana smiled to herself as she fingered the leather bracelet on her wrist, "Yes, he was an assassin," She confirmed, "I have never met him, but my mother and the others spoke very highly of his kindness and bravery. He walked through kingdom, giving the eldest of the people his horse to ride. They trekked for days, and he neither ate nor slept so that he could ensure their safety until they reached Masyaf."

Altair's head shot towards her, "I know my father rescued a group of slaves." He said, "He gave me the same account from one of his travels when I was just a boy…tell me, what was this man's name?"

"I believe it was Umar."

The Master Assassin smiled to himself, and nodded once, "It was my father." He said, "It's inspiring to hear one of his stories from someone else's perspective. Did your mother mention anything else about him?"

She pondered for a second, "I don't think she ever saw him again. But I know that she was forever grateful for what he had done for her and the others. As am I, if not for your father, we may not be having this conversation."

"No, you're right." He stated, "Your mothers slaver was a man named Obon. He was a distant cousin of William de Montferrat, a man I killed last year who was working for Robert de Sable…who used to be King Richard's Lieutenant."

"Are they still alive?" She questioned.

"Robert de Sable and King Richard are, yes." He replied, giving the fire a poke when the embers threatened to go out. "De Sable escaped before I could finish him off, King Richard was never on my list. He is a good King."

"My mother spoke of him a few times; the King." Hana said, "He would visit this man, Obon, once a month. She did not know why, but if they had the connection through de Sable and Montferrat, then they must have been allies."

"Perhaps so." Altair agreed, putting down the stick he had been using when the fire roared to life once again.

Hana noticed that the Master Assassin looked up at the sky, taking note that it was still midday and she wondered if he was annoyed at that fact that she would not shut up. In any case, that thought made her feel awkward in the silence that followed his glance and she felt the need to fill it with more conversation.

"What about Jerusalem?" She questioned, "What's that city like?"

"It's one of my least favorites." He murmured as a response. "It's Poor District is the worst kept in comparison to the other cities."

She longed for one of his stories, but he was obviously not up for sharing. She brought her knees up to her chest and put her hands on the front of her boots, "I've heard that Malik isn't the nicest Dai. If Jabal wasn't entirely welcoming, I'd hate to think what Malik would say to me."

"Malik would be fine with you." Altair replied, "Good mood or not, he will do anything to help a woman in need. If you found yourself injured like you did in Damascus, he would see to it that your wounds were clean and bandaged by himself, rather than throw the pot in your direction and hope for the best." He glanced towards her, "Each Dai has different histories with every assassin. One man may say Jabal is kinder than Malik, others beg to differ. Personally, I find both difficult company."

"Is that why Acre is your favorite city?"

"The cleanliness is my main reason, but yes, I suppose I find Rafik more tolerable."

"Does he make pots too?"

Altair shook his head, "He is a Scribe, and Malik is a cartographer."

She nodded in understanding, and allowed the silence to engulf them once more. But it wasn't much longer until the Master Assassin got to his feet to tack his horse – the copper haired female following in pursuit. She was glad that they would be riding again, for she felt better when there was something to do – it filled the space when there was lack of conversation. She kept a keen eye out for the route back, she had been lucky to not have gotten lost on her way to Damascus and she hadn't thought about mapping out the journey to remember the way back – or even to visit the city again!

She almost sighed with relief when she could see the tops of the turrets to the citadel peaking over the tops of the mountains, and she found herself both nervous and excited for her meeting with Al Mualim. "Will you be visiting Al Mualim too?" She asked as they dismounted the horses, "I do not think I remember my way through the citadel."

He nodded his head once, "The Master likes to greet his assassins on their return to the city. Not only to know that they have arrived safely, but to congratulate them for their success." The corners of his lips lifted slightly at his next statement, "I'm sure you'll find your way around the citadel soon enough, as you will remember the routes to and from each city."

 **A/N: So another quick update for you all :) I've been feeling especially warm and fuzzy these past few days with such a cute household, that I decided to update today with a chapter based on the progression of Altair's and Hana's friendship :) I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please read and review xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Congratulations to the both of you." Al Mualim said, moving around the edge of his desk. "I understand that your Targets were brothers, even I hadn't expected that. I can only apologise, Hana. I hadn't predicted that you would find yourself in the Rich District so soon…how did you fair with the increased patrols, and stronger guards?"

She nodded once, "Fine, Sir. I managed to use the rooftops to my advantage, only crossing paths with archers."

"I'm impressed." He smiled and Hana felt nervous under his eyes, glinting with knowledge surpassing the years she had walked the earth. She knew then that the Dai had written a very detailed account of hers and Altair's joint assassination. "Now, from what I have heard, and as you are both... _well_ acquainted with one another," Al Mualim chuckled, causing the female to blush in embarrassment. "Perhaps you would be willing to work together on this next Target? Of course, I will give you a week to rest here at home – you must be longing to see Rasil." He smiled towards the female before he turned on his heel to return to his desk, "I expect to see the both of you here in seven days. Welcome back, both of you."

The copper haired female bowed her head low to the Mentor before making her way back along the corridor beside Altair. The silence was almost unbearable, and the female felt tense now knowing that Al Mualim had been informed of what had happened between them underneath the bed! She couldn't help the blush that coloured her cheeks, and she closed her eyes in embarrassment when the Master Assassin let out a quiet chuckle. Before he could comment, she took off as soon as they were outside of the citadel – making her way through the sparring arena to run home and find Rasil. She wanted to tell him all about Damascus, and what the city was like. She knew he'd want to hear everything about her travels, to know that she was alright, and of course, he would want to hear about her experience working with a Master Assassin so soon into her career! She would obviously leave out the embarrassing bed scenario, too many people knew about that already.

Hana surprised him upon her arrival, for he had been busy forging a new blade. Immediately, he put the sword aside and embraced her with open arms.

"Hana!" He greeted with a smile as he pulled back to look at her. "You look happy; I take it that you enjoyed yourself?"

She nodded with enthusiasm, "Damascus was lovely, in some parts more than others." She replied, "Jabal wasn't as welcoming as I would have liked, but that doesn't matter much to me. I have returned successful, and have learned a lot more skills in preparation for my next assignment."

"I'm glad." Rasil replied, pulling out two stools and seating himself down on one. "I hope you weren't injured?"

The eighteen year old couldn't lie to him, instead she gave him a smile, "I was tended to, Rasil. I received a few wounds, I shall not lie, but they are healing well; there is no need to worry."

He raised an eyebrow, but trusted her words and just from one look at the young woman, he knew that her injuries were not ailing her. "Thank you for your honesty, Hana." He stated, turning back to the weapon he was currently working on. "Did you get lost on either way?"

She shook her head, watching his hands on the steel. "No, I was lucky on the way there, I suppose. I had to follow an older assassin to the Bureau as I couldn't find my way, but I had company on the way back to Masyaf; a Master Assassin."

"Really?" He questioned excitedly, "Was he kind?"

"Kinder than many others." She replied, and then she scowled. "Efled was there too."

"Oh dear," Rasil sighed and put down the weapon he was crafting to give the girl his full attention. "Did he try to get you hurt?"

She shook her head, "No, I didn't see him out at all." She replied, "Although when I was injured, he found it funny and he was speaking with Jabal as though he had gambled that it was going to happen."

Rasil shook his head, "I hope you ignored his jibes?"

"I did." She nodded with a small smile, "Just like you told me to do."

"Good, I am proud." He placed his hand upon her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before he continued with the weapon. "And I am happy to hear that you enjoyed yourself, and that you returned home successful. I'm sorry that you were injured, but I am glad that you are better now."

 **A/N: Just a short chapter this time, I know I haven't updated in a long time but I'd lost my fucking memory stick. Seriously, I have OCD and was tidying up one day, and then for some reason I couldn't for the life of me remember where I'd put it! Anyway, I've found it now (it was in my pencil case), so I will update another 2 chapters today as my way of apologising.**

 **Also, my laptop is broken so I am using my mum's computer.**

 **Also, the kittens have gone :( They've all found forever homes. The house is quiet without them, and my dog is now depressed that his friends have left him behind. Seriously, he didn't eat for two days and was very lethargic on his walks when they had first gone - we took his to the vets as well!**

 **Anyways, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

About a week later, as said, Al Mualim had requested both the presences of Hana and Altair. The copper hair eighteen year old hadn't seen the Master Assassin to converse with in those seven days, although she had seen him sparring in the training grounds with a few of her brothers – winning every challenge with his impressive skills.

She hadn't challenged anyone, merely trained with a few of her superiors to enhance her knowledge and learn a few more things. But Efled constantly dragged her into the ring to spar – and win against her in front of those who did not like her. She had been kicked so hard that she had fallen backwards – cracking the back of her head against the fence post as she was defeated. She had been half carried into the infirmary by Geril and Sybar – the younger boys that she had been initiated with – and given an icy cold wet rag to press against the back of her head. That was when she had been called to see the Master.

So that was where she was at that moment. She felt embarrassed walking up the stairs to his study with a huge gash on the back of her head – her hand numb from the coldness of the rag and her arm going dead from keeping it upright. But that was where she was at that moment.

The Mentor inquired about her injury as they waited for Altair to join them, and the female did not wish to drop Efled into any sort of trouble, so she just said it was a sparring accident with one of her brothers. She really did not wish to cause a fuss.

"Ah, Altair, how kind it is of you to finally join us." Al Mualim greeted his favourite Master Assassin. "Please, do not use your visit to the Gardens as an excuse this time."

"I was sparring with one of the new initiates, Master." Altair bowed his head to the Mentor, "Forgive me for being tardy."

"Of course, it is kind of you to teach the younger ones a thing or two." Al Mualim sounded almost _surprised_ that the Master Assassin had been training with one of the youngest of the boys. "I hope you went easy on the boy, Altair. You know their skills are no match for yours."

"No, Master. I did not go easy on the boy." Altair replied, "A Templar would not. He must prepare himself for a situation like this which may arise-"

"-But not in a friendly sparring match." Al Mualim scolded. There was a moment of silence between the two, Al Mualim almost daring the Master Assassin to speak against his words. "Now, I have a Target for the both of you." The Mentor stated. "His life has already had one previous assassination attempt, however, I have waited long enough to send someone else to do the deed. Altair, work _with_ the girl. Hana, listen to Altair, he has been doing this for many years and you would do well to learn from him." He turned for his desk, and wrote on a piece of parchment, rolling it up and attaching it to one of the carrier pigeons seconds before it flew from it's cage and out of the window, "Your Target is Sabir Kahn, and he resides in Jerusalem; I have written to Malik to inform him of your arrival."

"Yes, Master." Altair bowed his head, "We shall leave right away."

"There are some supplies that have been prepared for you in the kitchens." Al Mualim stated, "I wish you both luck."

"Thank you, Sir." Hana said, bowing her sore head as both she and Altair turned to leave the Mentor's hall.

"You go straight to the kitchens and pick up the supplies," Altair ordered, "I have some other things to attend to before we leave, I will meet you at the stables in an hour so that you may tell Rasil where you are going."

She nodded her head in understanding, and watched as he made his way down the corridor. There were three places he could be going: the infirmary, the library, or the Gardens. In any case, she did not wish to ask in case he was going to the Gardens – and that was certainly none of her business…but after his small argument with the Mentor no more than five minutes ago, Hana believed he may be going to the infirmary. If that was the case, then he may have put his younger sparring partner in there and was going to check up on him? Unless – the thought came to her strangely – he had been one of the onlookers when she had been sparring with Efled, seen what had happened and decided to show the boy a thing or two. But then again, the library? What, was he going to pick up a book or two in case the journey was boring?

Hana realised that she was wasting time, and quickly scampered down to the kitchens to grab the two bags of supplies – stealing an orange from the fruit bowl – before running out of the citadel and making her way to the blacksmiths so that she could bid a farewell to Rasil.

He wished her well on her travels, told her to be stay safe and to concentrate on her task so she would not get too flustered. He helped dress her wound, and told her to avoid sleeping for a while in case she had a concussion, and Hana thanked him before she left quickly after he had given her an orange for her journey. She tacked two horses, before eating one of her two acquired oranges in silence as she waited for the Master Assassin to join her.

Perhaps he had gone to the library, for his pack looked incredibly heavy when he eventually joined her in the stables. He thanked her when she handed him the reigns of the horse he had ridden on their last mission before he quickly mounted the noble steed. Hana followed suit, stuffing the last of her fruit into one of her saddlebags as the horses were gently kicked to move off down the road at a walk.

"We shall stop in the first town," Altair stated, dropping his stallion back to walk beside the females. "The road to Jerusalem is dangerous at night with wild dogs. It would be safer to sleep at an inn."

She nodded in acceptance of his words, and the two of them settled into a companionable silence. She realised that they were not going to be galloping for a while and she retrieved the orange that she had started out from her pouch, offering half to the Master Assassin – to which he accepted with a small thank you.

 **A/N: A second update for you all.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They trotted up to the town, the copper haired female staring curiously at the oval shaped rooftops of the buildings. She noticed Altair slouching in his seat, and she copied his posture upon spotting a small patrol of guards making their way towards them, and then round the side of another building.

They dismounted, and led their four legged companions into the stables where a young boy took an extortionate amount of coin from them to care for their mounts for the one night. The Master Assassin held up a hand to stop her however, upon spotting a red helmet standing on guard not four feet away from the inn.

Altair proceeded to climb up the side of the brick wall with confident footing, turning to glance down at the female once before he disappeared over the edge of the roof. Hana wasn't sure if he had wanted her to stay where she was, or create a distraction. She shifted awkwardly on her feet for a second before peering nervously around the corner, and finding the red helmet face down in the road. She frowned when she could see no sign of Altair, and her eyes widened when the Templar pushed himself to his feet.

"You will pay for this!" The sword was drawn almost immediately, "Show yourself!"

Hana ducked back behind the wall, and slowly slipped away in case the red helmet moved from his position and spotted her. She shuffled a little quicker around the edge of the wall when she could hear heavy boots heading her way, and she could feel her heart starting to race in her chest. Perhaps the look was to tell her to get ready?

She drew her sword and put her back flat against the wall, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before jumping around the corner – dropping her sword immediately when she found Altair standing in front of her.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked.

"I…" She picked up her sword and sheathed it, reaching up to rub her neck in embarrassment, "I don't know."

He sighed, "Why didn't you follow me?"

"You wanted me to follow you?"

"I was going to show you how to dispose of him." He stated, "Now come, let us pay for a room."

Embarrassed, she followed him back down the street and into the inn. She took a quick look around to get her bearings of the place, and to look for any potential threats or escapes if the main door was blocked – a window was slightly open, big enough for her to slip through, but definitely too small for Altair.

"Is this your bride?" The innkeeper asked, pulling Hana's attention back to the task at hand as the man let his eyes flicker onto her form curiously.

The two assassins were silent before Altair muttered a response, "Yes," He cleared his throat to try and rid himself of some of the awkwardness. "We require somewhere to stay for the night."

The innkeeper nodded, swallowing almost nervously, "Do you require food?"

Altair shook his head, "Perhaps only for supplies once we leave in the morning."

"Very well," the innkeeper nodded as he placed a key upon the counter, "Second floor, and last room on the right. Unfortunately, I have yet to make the fire-"

Altair waved a hand, "-I shall be able to do it, thank you." He glanced at the female when she made no bid to move, and quickly followed her line of sight towards the window as another group of guards walked past. He placed a hand on her elbow to get her attention, and the two of them swiftly left the main room to make their way upstairs and finally into their rented room.

Hana deposited her bags onto the floor before making her way towards the window to see if it would make a good escape route, whilst Altair lit the fire.

"I've stayed here many times before," He voiced once the hearth was ablaze. "The innkeeper is an ally. Any sign of trouble with the guards and he slips a piece of parchment under the door. You climb out of the window where there are two rungs on the right hand side, and then three rooftops over on the left there is a place to hide." He took a seat in one of the two armchairs in front of the fireplace and cleared his throat, "Now make yourself useful," He placed two large volumes on the floor beside him and nudged them with the toe of his boot towards the second chair. "See if you can find anything on the Target. He's had a previous attempt on his life, by Famir."

"Efled's father?" She questioned, looking nervously at the volumes as she pulled the first one onto her lap as she took a seat.

Altair nodded, "Yes, you'd met?"

She nodded as she flicked to a random page, squinting down at the dark markings on the rough page, "He trained with me a few times, promised to tell me stories of his travels to the cities. His kindness is the reason Efled hates me."

He raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"I was the last person Famir spoke to as he left Masyaf, I believe Efled resents me for that. I threw down my sword to surrender during training, but he continued to fight."

The Master Assassin was silent as he watched the females eyes scan down the sentences. He remembered finding himself in a similar situation when he was younger; with Abbas, when he had told his once-friend the truth about his father committing suicide. "His emotions must have made him careless. Did you win?"

"Unfairly." She admitted.

"It wasn't fair in the first place, if he did not accept your surrender."

"But I kicked him when he was down; I should not have done that."

"I've killed men when their backs were turned, many times." She looked up at him when he continued, "It doesn't matter how you win, if you win. Cheating may save your life one day."

"Is that why we're reading?" She asked, "Cheating?"

"Reading is knowledge and knowledge is power." He watched her curiously as she continued to squint down at the pages before her, and bit her lip nervously. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She blushed, jabbing her finger into the middle of the page as she looked up at him. "Why?" He was silent, his hooded head turned in her direction and his eyes - although shrouded in shadow - she knew were analysing her form. She sighed in defeat, "I don't read very well." She turned back to the book, her finger trailing back up the page to point to where she _really_ was. "If at all really."

"You should try." He said, "Reading is one of the greatest things you can learn."

"I think I have found his name though," She revealed, smiling timidly. "I recognise it from Al Mualim's scroll. But that is the best I can do."

"Read me the sentence."

"Really?" She questioned.

"Really."

The process was slow and painful, and Altair had his hand over his face by the end of it. He had corrected her on almost every word, and she was so frustratingly _slow_! He took the book from her and had to reread it just to file the information away in his brain before he looked over at the female.

"Didn't you find a letter on your last mission?" He questioned.

She nodded, "Yes, but Jabal read it out loud."

"You're lucky that he did." Altair stated, taking the book from her and stuffing it back inside his bag. "You should invest in some lessons," He advised, "I've been in a position before where I've had to bail out one of my brothers. He was a young Novice, and managed to intercept a letter informing him that the guards knew he was there." His eyes then went to the floor in front of their inn room door as a piece of parchment was slipped underneath it, "Get out through the window."

Hana grabbed her things and followed the Master Assassin across the rooftops, and sure enough, found a conveniently placed roof garden available for their use.

"You shouldn't be up here, leave now." An archer aimed his bow at the two of them, seconds before they could disappear from his line of sight. Hana froze, Altair did the same, and then suddenly, they had to flee the scene when several guards ascended onto the rooftop – alerting the archer to attack them.

 **A/N: A final update for today. I am really sorry for the month wait! I will hopefully be updating regularly from now on, possibly two chapters at a time seeing as my mum's office is upstairs in our house and it basically takes me five centuries to get up the stairs because of my crutches and animals with obvious death wishes. Seriously, why do cats have to run in and out of your legs?!**

 **Anyways, please leave a review xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hana looked behind her to see how far away the guards were when it happened – she hadn't seen the Master Assassin stop and turn to draw his weapon, and she ran straight into him. She grabbed onto him, not only to stop herself from falling but to try and keep him upright.

She managed to take a deep breath seconds before they plunged into ice cold water far below them and upon realizing that it was merely a shallow fountain - she sat up, coughing and spluttering as the Master Assassin jumped to his feet and hopped over the marble edge – disturbing a few people seated on the bench as he did so.

Altair quickly called for her to catch up, and the guards shouted at them as they descended the wall into the small square. Hana wasted no time and jumped to her own feet as Altair had done, her movements slowed from the water coming up to her knees as she waded as fast as she could – watching the disappearing wet white robes of the Master Assassin as he took a detour down an alley.

As soon as she was free from the water, the female charged straight back into action, following the Master Assassin's footsteps and running through the alley and out into the open. She could see his form sprinting up the steep hill and she had no other choice but to take off after him.

Her muscles were seizing up from the chill and the strong winds weren't helping her in any way. As soon as she reached the top of the hill, her chest heaving for air – she was grabbed by the front of her robe and pulled into a pile of hay, where a hand placed itself over her mouth.

She could smell him then. The irresistible scent of…she wasn't even sure what he smelled of… _Altair._ She blushed, and stopped herself from taking in a deep breath. Water dripped on her face, and she looked up into his eyes as a bead of cold water dripped off of the peak on his hood and onto her cheek, and her blush deepened when she realized that this was the second time they had been in this compromising position. Clanking of armor became audible, and she could hear muffled voices of the guards questioning their whereabouts.

Altair waited another long moment before he slipped off of her and out of the hay cart, peeling the hay off of his sodden robes as she hopped out beside him.

"If you wished to take a bath," He began, taking one of the soaked books from his bag, "You could have waited until we were no longer being pursued."

She blushed and muttered an apology as her feet hit the floor, "I didn't realize you'd stopped." She looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

"It is no matter. We need to set up a fire," He stated, "We'll catch a fever in these sodden clothes."

They returned to their horses, both had started to shiver from the cold and were quick to pull their hooded outer robes off of their bodies and pull blankets out of the saddle bags and around their shoulders to keep themselves warm. "It is no longer safe to sleep at the inn tonight," Altair stated, mounting his horse, "We shall have to take it in shifts to sleep, because of the dogs."

They cantered along the road before stopping once they were a safe distance away from the small town and those guards. Hana set to work at collecting some extra pieces of firewood as the Master Assassin lit the ones that they already had, and once the fire was lit and the horses were untacked, Altair handed her the blanket the he had wrapped around himself and she was quick to shake her head at his offer. Instead, he shrugged and threw it around his shoulders once more as he handed the female her bedroll off of her mount.

Hana lay her thin futon out before the fire, opposite the Master Assassin - dumping her bag beside her before digging around inside for her spare wet clothes. She lay the pieces out before the fire as she retrieved some very clean fruit.

"Here," The Master Assassin handed his blanket towards her once more, to which she politely declined again. "I'll only offer once more."

"I'm the reason we're wet in the first place." She replied, handing half of her orange over to the Master Assassin as he joined her beside the campfire.

They ate in companionable silence before Altair spoke up, "I suppose I should have told you why I offered you my blanket?"

She paused, one segment of orange halfway towards her mouth as she looked towards him, suddenly a little worried, "Why?"

She didn't miss the smirk that teased his lips as he popped a piece of fruit into his mouth, "I can see through your shirt."

The female looked down and sure enough, her shirt and bindings had left nothing to the imagination. She felt her face burning redder and redder with each growing second, and she slowly brought her knees up to her chest to hide herself. She didn't know what to say as a response, instead, a small embarrassed laugh escaped her lips.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, followed and added this story as a favorite. I'm glad you're enjoying it :) xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Luckily, there were no attacks from wild dogs during the night, and the next morning when the Master Assassin arose from his sleep after taking the first watch that evening, he made his way towards where he had left the thick volumes out to dry. Again, it was luck that they hadn't been ruined, the ink was a little smudged, but at least the words could still be deciphered.

He selected the one that had been least affected by the water and held it out towards the female, "You know I can't-"

"-Try." He interrupted, pressing the volume into her hands. "It is the only way you are going to learn."

"Did we not find anything useful yesterday?" She complained, opening the book to the first page.

"You found his name." He replied matter-of-factly. "However, we are looking for _information."_

"Like what?" She asked.

"How Famir attempted his Target's life." Altair replied, getting on with the task that he had set for the both of them. "We need to know what _not_ to do. Read how Famir planned and carried out his attempted assassination, learn from his mistake, and look for ways we can prevent it from happening to us."

She pretended to read quietly for a moment, but she was really thinking about her next meal. She missed the homemade stews that Rasil had prepared for lunch despite only having had one the day that she had left Masyaf.

"Hana?"

"Yes?" She asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Read."

"What makes you think I'm not reading?"

"You're turning the pages too quickly." He replied, "And you're drooling. Would you stop thinking about food and concentrate?"

She blushed and wiped at her mouth, but she did as she was told. Moving to lay on her front and rest the book on her bedroll as she tried to read the scribble. "Dis…" She frowned down at the word. "Dist...dista..."

"Distance?"

"Distance assass…assash...assashin…"

"Distance assassination."

Just from his tone, Hana knew the Master Assassin obviously had no more patience for this, and she worked her jaw a little bit in frustration. "Failed." She finished her sentence, holding the book out towards him so that he could finish reading the sentence for himself.

He willingly took the book from her hand and nodded to himself, "Famir tried to assassinate his Target from a distance," He explained, "For a Master Assassin, he made a Novice mistake. The guards are all archers; it is easier for you to kill them close up as it takes them time to switch out their weapons. Famir should have kept moving forward to assassinate his Target, he would have had to stop to get a good shot and he was killed before he could strike."

"So…"

"So this will be an infiltration job." Altair replied, "We will have to get inside his house. If we are detected before we get out, we will have to fight our way through archers to escape."

Hana nodded in understanding, feeling happy at herself for having found the required information. "But what if Famir found something wrong with doing that, which is why he tried a distance assassination?"

Altair pointed to a spot in his own book, "He managed to get inside from the south side of the building, which is how he gathered his information on where his target was going to be. That is how we will get in."

Hana nodded in understanding and agreement of Altair's words before reaching for her pack. She was hungry, and her stomach growled impatiently as she felt around in her bag for an apple. She crossed her legs, allowing the book to settle in her lap as she absentmindedly let her eyes skim across the rambling words before her. She frowned upon recognising another name, yet, this time she looked awkwardly over towards the Master Assassin, her apple paused halfway to her open mouth.

"Altair?" He made a sound of acknowledgement, but did not look up from his book. Hana took an unsure breath before her eyes fell on the name once more. "I don't think it was our Target who killed Famir."

"Oh?" He questioned, sounding a little tired. "Then who did?"

"Well, I'm only guessing." She began, "Because I can't really read the sentence but…" She fell silent once more, she felt a little awkward, yet there was nothing she could actually do about the situation that had come to her attention. "I only recognise the name through having heard it before but-"

"-Hana, what is it?" Altair warned, growing tired of her dancing around her explanation. What was she trying to sugar-coat?

"Robert De Sable." She said, her finger jabbing at the sentence in the book. "I found his name in the book, and I only recognise it-"

"-And skirted around it from what you'd heard from my story in Solomon's Temple." He interrupted, leaning forwards to snatch the book off of her lap and read it for himself.

The copper haired late-teen remained awkwardly silent, she hoped the mention of this name wasn't about to ruin how well they were getting along with one another. She liked having a skilled, older assassin being helpful and supportive towards her, and being her partner.

She rubbed at her neck, taking another slow bite of her apple and hating the fact that her munching could be heard over the silence surrounding them. She chewed slowly, hoping to quieten the noise – but that only appeared to make it worse. She swallowed the lump of fruit, wincing upon realizing that she hadn't actually chewed it small enough to swallow as it painfully slipped down her throat. She decided to go in search of some firewood, so that she would be able to eat her apple without feeling awkward and loud, and give the Master Assassin time to comprehend the fact that he may have an encounter with (what she had heard) was his nemesis.

She collected a good amount of firewood, and found Altair brooding before the fire when she returned.

"I apologise for making you feel uncomfortable in my presence." He stated, looking up at her when she arrived back to pack the firewood into the saddlebags.

She nodded her head in acceptance of his words, "It's ok." She replied honestly, "I'm sorry if I was chewing too loudly."

She heard him release a small chuckle, so small that it was almost as if she had imagined it, "We shall call it even."

 **A/N: Another update for you all, I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review and let me know your thoughts xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hana's eyes widened in awe when she and Altair stepped into the streets of Jerusalem and out from the cover of the Scholar's. Although the Poor District was dirt ridden, it was still an amazing sight to behold for everything was so new and exciting to her.

"Watch out!" The Master Assassin grabbed hold of her sleeve and pulled her out of the way of an oncoming cart seconds before it ran Hana over. The cart owner was quickly running after it, obviously he had been knocked out of the way by a vagrant and lost control of the cart.

The copper haired female looked up at Altair thankfully, before continuing to look around her. She hopped over a pile of muck before following the Master Assassin through the streets and down an alleyway so that they could climb onto the rooftops without anyone taking notice of them.

She was happy that he gave her time to look around, not only to get her bearings of the city but to feed her curiosity of the districts. He would even point things out to her, "You see that tower up ahead?" He asked, pointing to a large cathedral with grand circular windows. "It took me hours to climb to the top, and once there, I slipped – luckily I fell into a hay cart beneath."

"You could have died!" She exclaimed.

"I could have." He agreed.

"How did you hold on for so long?"

"Practice." He replied easily, "Back in Masyaf, have you been to the Tower of Faith?" He questioned, to which Hana nodded picturing the tower with the three leap platforms. "At the bottom there is a pole to walk across which leads up to a watch tower. Rather than walk across it, I climb beneath it."

"But if you let go, you'd fall to your death."

"Well, that's how I trained myself not to let go." He moved off again, leaping across to another roof and waiting for her when she did the same and stopped to look down at the colourful bazaar down below them in the square.

But it wasn't until they were at the top of the Bureau did Hana realise the reason _why_ the Master Assassin was patient with her on their way to the Bureau. She remembered the story of Solomon's Temple, and she remembered who Altair had said the Jerusalem Dai was.

Altair was stalling his meeting with Malik.

Perhaps she should lead the way, or just go in first and see Malik before Altair went in to see him. Or maybe Altair wanted to speak with Malik first without Hana there?

She turned to face the Master Assassin, "Do you want to go in first?" She asked.

He looked up from the gap in the roof, and turned to look at her before shaking his head, "You go in." He said, "I will return later, I have somewhere I'd like to go first."

She nodded her head before descending into the Bureau, and by the time she had turned around to look back up at the Master Assassin, he was no longer standing above her. She took a deep breath before rounding the corner into the main room, to be greeted with a calm, and handsome face. "Hello?" She asked timidly.

Malik looked up, and a small smile appeared on his face, "Ah, you must be Hana? Safety and peace."

She nodded her head in confirmation, and walked further into the room when he gestured for her to take a seat at the small table. "Yes, safety and peace. I'm here with-"

"-Altair." He finished the sentence for her, nodding because he had already known. "I understand you were partnered with him on your last mission."

"Unexpectedly." She said, "But yes."

"And how has he treated you?"

"Better than most others have. He's defended me and supported me when they have not." She replied honestly, hoping that her good words would make Malik change the topic at hand, and he would give her some advice on how to manage her way through the districts.

Malik appeared to be surprised of her words, "I'll be honest with you, Hana. I do not like him. But that does not mean I will have you be in danger, or leave you to figure things out on your own if you are stuck. If you need anything while you are here, anything at all, do not be afraid to ask for it."

"Thank you, Malik." She smiled appreciatively of his words. "Altair said that you would be kind to me."

"You thought I would be like others?"

She shrugged, feeling awkward all of a sudden. "Jabal wasn't very accepting or encouraging towards me, so I asked Altair if you and the other Rafik would be the same. He gave me reassurance that Jabal would be the worst. He said that, although you two did not see eye to eye, you would not treat me the same merely for working with him. He said you are more honourable than that."

"Eye to eye." He scoffed and rolled his eyes, Hana felt herself tensing a little. "It is more than that, Hana. It's best not to get in between us."

"I won't." She said awkwardly, hoping that the conversation would end there.

He raised an eyebrow at her tone, "You have already spoken to Altair about Solomon's Temple."

"I did not ask." She replied honestly, tensing up a little more at his statement. She really didn't want to get into what had happened between them, it was none of her business and she did not wish to get off on the wrong foot with the Dai. "He asked if I had heard the story, to which I said that I did. I do not meddle in things which do not concern me. I do not like confrontation, so I ignore it along with any jibes that come my way."

"And you are right too." Malik replied, "If Altair did the same and did not rise to the occasion, then he would have been a completely different man. A good man."

She did not say anything as a response, for she wished the conversation to turn to something else. She wanted the Dai to be in a good mood for when Altair arrived, "Altair said you're a cartographer? May I see some of your work?"

Malik smiled, appreciating the fact that she wanted to see his work, "Of course," He waved his one hand to bring her towards his counter before he ducked underneath to grab a book that held the contents of his work inside. "Are you interested in Cartography?"

She shrugged, "I don't know." She replied, "It sounds interesting, but I don't actually know what it is. I can't read or write, but I like looking at new things."

"Cartography is the study and practice of making maps." Malik stated, opening up a large book where many maps had been bound into place. "I've done many for Jerusalem. Here-" He handed one over to her. "You do not need to read or write to understand them, I promise you. They display an accurate layout of the city in case you need to find your way. Put it in your pocket; keep it."

She looked at the piece with a smile on her face, "It must've taken you a long time to complete, thank you."

"They do." He replied, "When you've finished your assignment here, I will give you one for Damascus and another for Acre. If you like, I can make one for Kingdom for you? I know a lot of Novice's tend to get lost on their travels. I know I did a few times."

"That would be very kind of you, Malik. Thank you." She looked at the work he had done in the book and frowned down at the small words, "What does it say?" She asked.

"I've labelled the different Districts," He informed her, pointing each separate one. "And there are a few places you can go to hide if you cannot get back to the Bureau through an injury. We have allies in these places; someone will be able to contact me through a messenger to let me know where you are. It is too late now, but perhaps tomorrow I will go through the map with you and help you read it."

"Thank you, Malik." She smiled softly, "Altair's tried to help me read, but he doesn't have a lot of patience-"

He waved a dismissive hand, "-It's fine." He said, "As long as you know where you are going and who can help you, word will reach me somehow." He pointed towards a bowl of fruit and a jug of water on the table that she had been sitting at previously, "Now rest, you must be tired from your journey. There is plenty of food if you're hungry, and help yourself to more water."

Hana was more than happy to sit down at the table, especially when she spotted a couple of oranges sitting in the bowl.

 **A/N: My incident playing in the game with Altair reaching the top of the cathedral and falling (he stupidly jumped backwards) into a hay cart beneath him is actually true. Except it only** _ **felt**_ **like hours. It was that really horrible building with the huge widows that you could only climb halfway up if anyone remembers that one? Took me ages, and then he tried (and thankfully failed) to commit suicide.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked the update. Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hana had fallen asleep by the time Altair had arrived in the Bureau so she wasn't sure if he had arrived late in the evening, or early that morning. In any case, the Bureau was in an awkward silence when she arose to eat her orange for breakfast.

She didn't let the silence bother her, and she made sure to keep her body language nonchalant. Although she didn't normally make conversation when she had just woken up unless she was directly spoken too, Hana couldn't help _but_ feel the need to fill the silence. But she resisted, which was probably a good thing. She didn't want to ask a question and have one of the two males give a response to anger the other, resulting in a feud.

"We will be going to the Middle District today." Altair said as soon as Malik had disappeared into the back room. "From what we already know of our Target, we need to get inside his mansion and have a look around-"

"-But what about the patrols?" She questioned, blushing when she realised that she had interrupted him. "I'm sorry." She said quickly, "I'm still half asleep."

"Well wake up." He kept his tone light, but she knew that he had given her an order. "As soon as you've finished eating, we will be leaving."

Hana quickly finished her orange and followed Altair out into the entrance room. She watched him scale the wall with ease and soon followed him…but when she reached the top of the wall…he had gone. She frowned and looked around, was this going to be a morning test so that she would be alert and on her toes? She moved off with unsure feet, just waiting for the Master Assassin to suddenly appear and pounce on her. But when he didn't, and she had barely crossed over to the second rooftop, she realised that she didn't even know which direction she needed to go in.

Drawing out the map that Malik had given her, Hana eyed the Assassin's insignia which signified the Bureau, and turned the map around so that the main gate to the city was on her left. Map reading seemed easier than she had first thought, as soon as knew which direction she needed to go in, she made a beeline for it. She tried not to stray from the path that she had set herself, and as soon as she had scurried over the gate into the designated district, she thought back to the book and what Altair had explained the findings of the mansion to be like.

Once she had found her way there, surprised at how quickly she had (as she expected her map reading skills to be completely crap), she spotted the Master Assassin. Had that been some sort of race? He was already there, just casually crouched on the edge of the roof as if she was fucking late!

"Can you run quickly?" Altair asked suddenly, glancing towards the female as she joined him on the edge of the building.

She frowned, was that sarcasm? "I don't understand." She was tired.

"It's a simple question." Came the quick response.

"Map reading is hard." She defended herself, "I haven't been to this part of the city before so I had to keep stopping."

"That's not why I'm asking." He replied, "But that map reading exercise has done well to wake you up."

"That's why you didn't wait for me?" She asked, to which he nodded once as a response. "Okay, well, yes, I can run fast." Hana knew that her speed had always been her advantage when fighting against her brothers, who were always stronger than she. "What do I need to do?"

Altair pointed to the streets below them on the south side of the building, "Sabir Khan has upped his guard since Famir made his attempt," He began, "There are three patrols – luckily all heading in the same direction. We cannot be spotted entering the mansion by any of them, that's how he knew Famir was coming. Creating a distraction will compromise us too."

She noticed that he made no mention of Robert De Sable. "So what do we do instead?"

"I've worked out that we have a seven second time gap between the second and third patrol, so that won't work. However if we go _before_ the back of the last guard turns the corner, we have nine seconds."

"That's still not very much time."

"That's why I'm asking if you can run quickly."

"I can run quickly," She began, "But I can't say the same about climbing."

"The guards don't tend to look up unless something draws their attention, like a loose stone or a civilian pointing you out. Luckily there are no civilians."

"What about loose stones?"

"Climb carefully." He advised, before descending the wall and standing at the end of an alleyway. He turned his head to the side slightly as the female joined him, and pointed ahead at a passing group of five guards, "This is the one." He informed her, "Now!"

They both darted for the building, Hana ensuring that she followed behind the Master Assassin. Each place he put his foot she did the same, and each place he used as a handhold she used for herself. He span on his heel as soon as he reached the top, grabbed her by the collar of her outer robes and pulled her up to safety and out of view from the streets below.

Hana panted, rubbing her sore hands together as Altair took a step towards the edge off the roof and peered cautiously over the edge. "We were lucky." He stated, turning back to face the building. "Catch your breath, quickly, we must move on."

Hana did as she was told and followed the Master Assassin across the roof and towards the edge of the building where a lattice balcony was situated.

They had found their way inside the mansion.

 **A/N: And now comes the question: Is everyone happy with the story title, or are there any suggestions on what you want it changed to?**

 **Please review xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Hana followed Altair into the Bureau, feeling a little more relaxed about being in both his and the Dai's presences. Perhaps they had spoken to one another and come to a mutual understanding at some point? Maybe that was why Altair did not hesitate outside.

"Safety and peace, Malik."

"You're presence here deprives me of both." Or perhaps not.

Hana lingered in the doorway for a second, finally coming to the decision that she was going to wait in the unoccupied room until they were finished. She took a seat on the fountain and scooped some water into her hands so that she could splash it onto her face and cool off.

Hana and Altair had scoped out the mansion, and were going to do the same the following day. They needed to find different exit routes from the mansion, in case their entrance was blocked off and they couldn't find a way out when it came to the aftermath of the assassination.

Hana liked Altair. He was very patient with her (except when it came to reading), he was very helpful when she had any questions and he was a good teacher when it came to refining her skills. He knew what he was doing, he listened to her opinions; took good points into consideration and he didn't sugar coat when she was being stupid – which was the only way she was going to learn.

The copper haired female hummed quietly to herself as she soaked the sleeve of her robes – there was a blood stain on the cuff that she wanted to be rid of, so that is what she did while the two men had a battle of testosterone and wit in the other room.

"And where is the girl, anyway?" Malik's question brought Hana's attention back to reality, and she looked up when the Master Assassin turned the corner to retrieve her.

"Here," She got to her feet and stepped past Altair and into the other room. "I was just cleaning my sleeve." She added, bashfully looking at the stain she had failed to remove.

"How did you get on today?" Malik asked, his dark brown eyes on the cuff of her sleeve. His tone had relaxed since Altair had vacated the main room and Hana was glad of that.

She nodded her head, "Good," She replied, "I didn't find anything that would help with the task specifically, but I think I understand the city more in depth. So I suppose that helps?"

Malik nodded his head, "Yes, it does." He smiled kindly, "Knowing your surroundings well will help you if you are in danger. It pays off to know where your nearest roof garden is, or where your closest ally resides. Tell me, what do you think of your assignment so far? Do you have a strategy that you would undertake, from the information that you know?"

"Umm…" She blushed a little, feeling as though she was stepping on Altair's territory. "Not really."

"Don't be shy, tell me what you already know."

"I know that from what we have found in research; Famir failed a distance assassination, which leads us to believe that a close assassination would be beneficial."

"And?" Malik pressed.

"And...well, because of how many guards he has when he is out – especially archers – we're looking at how he is guarded inside his home."

"And did you see anything today?"

She frowned upon realising that, in fact, no there were hardly any guards inside the mansion. Their Target obviously trusted his guards outside to do a good enough job, "As a matter of fact, no. Once we were on the roof of the mansion, it was easy to slip inside undetected."

"Do not be fooled about it being 'easy'." Malik warned her, his voice slipping on the verge of using the same tone of voice he used when scolding the Master Assassin. "But in any case, you have been far more helpful in explaining what you have found today than Altair." He waved a hand, "Eat, drink and refuel your energy, Hana. You have done well."

She bowed her head towards the Dai before turning to join the Master Assassin in the other room. But he was no longer present in the Bureau. Where had he gone? She decided that she had been daydreaming when the two had been arguing, and that Altair had left when she had been called into the room to speak with Malik. In any case, she hoped that he would return soon for she wanted to know what they would be doing in the morning.

Today they had discovered that there had been no guards on the inside of the mansion, which was why it had been suspiciously easy for them to enter from the rooftop. They had descended a set of stone stairs and made their way along a lengthy corridor before they had spotted anybody – and it had been two women mopping the floors.

Hana ate some bread, some dried meat, and some mango before she settled down on a pillow in the corner of the room with a cup full of water. She fell asleep before the Master Assassin returned from wherever it was that he had gone.

 **A/N: Another update for you all :) Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Hana and Altair had just crossed the street in the nine second time gap, and scaled the side of the building that morning before the copper haired female opened her mouth, "Do you not sleep in the Bureau?" She questioned, dusting herself off after Altair deposited her onto the floor from pulling her over the edge of the building.

"No." The Master Assassin responded, peering over the ledge quickly before turning for another balcony, so that they could make their entrance.

She wanted to ask him where he had been going, but that was none of her business. Not only that, but she assumed the answer to be brothels – to which she was probably right, considering the slight perfumed smell that emitted from the outer robes he changed out of in the mornings. She didn't know that the brothels allowed men to stay overnight, she believed they were only there until they had satisfied their needs, unless…she glanced towards the Master Assassin, her hood hiding the blush that appeared on her face.

Oh my, perhaps he needed all night!

Hana shook her head, not wanting to let any of _those_ kinds of thoughts into her mind when she needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

The first guard they'd met inside the mansion, was sleeping on a chair in front of a door. A big ring of keys was situated on the left side of his belt; so heavy that his waistband was being pulled away from his flesh.

Altair gestured for the female to go and collect the keys off of the belt, and the copper haired female couldn't help but let a grin appear on her face. She had done this once to Efled when they had been children, and the guard was asleep – so killing him – although easy, wasn't completely necessary.

"What are you doing?" Altair whispered impatiently, after looking over his shoulder at the female. "We do not have time to play."

She grabbed the keys before undoing the guards belt, and the laces on his dark breeches. "Just a second." She replied, pulling the laces from the trousers, and moving her hands south towards his boots. Using the piece of string, she tied one ankle to the chair leg before standing up in satisfaction. She returned to Altair's side with the keys in hand.

"What did you do?"

"He's going to help us if we get into trouble." She replied as they began to walk along the corridor.

Altair rolled his eyes, but said no more on that subject, "Malik gave me a white feather this morning." He said, pulling the beautiful plume from a pouch at his waist, "If the opportunity arises then we will go for it, unless it is not safe to do so."

She didn't want to tell him that it sounded a little too risky and unplanned. They had only infiltrated the mansion for the second time that day, shouldn't they look around for more intel before they went ahead and killed someone who had already had his life attempted on once? She supposed that the sooner they did it however, there was less time for them to be found out.

"Hana-" Altair placed a hand on her shoulder and manoeuvred her away from him. "That's the fourth time now, watch where you're going." He then look at her again, "Have a bigger breakfast if you're hungry."

Why did he always assume that her daydreaming was to do with food? In any case, she didn't voice that she was doubting him, only continued to follow him – from a more respectful distance – along the corridor.

Voices became audible, and both Master Assassin and Novice turned to look for somewhere that they could hide – they scaled the walls and came to settle themselves on the beams running across the ceiling – a good advantage point, especially when their Target came walking along the corridor with a small group of guards – thankfully, none of which were archers.

Altair held up a hand for the female to wait, and she frowned. This was an opportune moment for them! But when three red helmets rounded the corner too, Hana knew there was a reason for being cautious. Luckily however, Robert De Sable was not among them. Even if the other Templar had been present, if she'd have been on her own, she would certainly have been dead by now – especially as she had only ever killed one red helmet (by accident). They were just too strong for her to handle on her own!

"We will drop onto the three at the back," Altair whispered. "You dispatch one and then move forwards to the Saracens. I'll take care of the other two, and then go after the Target."

She nodded her head to let him know that she understood his instructions, and that was when he began counting down with his fingers: three…two…one…

They glided through the air as though they were performing a leap of faith, Altair activated his hidden blade whereas Hana opted for a small knife. Both landed on their Targets at the same time, sinking their blades into their victim's necks' in unison. Ensuring her man was not about to climb back to his feet, Hana darted forwards – noticing with glee that the Saracens in front had yet to notice the slaughter going on behind them. Using the same blade as her previous victim, Hana stabbed the first Saracen in the back before pulling her blade upwards – tearing through his spine. Allowing him to fall to his knees and die in his own time, the female turned for her second man. She reached one hand up – the guard blocking her attack by grabbing hold of her arm and throwing her backwards.

"Assassins!" He alerted the others who turned around, drawing their swords.

Hana drew her blade as well, sinking the fine steel into the stomach of one before turning quickly to block an attack from behind – his head rolled at her feet as Altair dashed through – chasing their Target down the corridor. She continued her onslaught, starting to feel sick from the blood that had shed before her eyes – from _her_ hand. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way now; she had killed before! She quickly pulled herself together in time to bury her blade into a chest, she was in the swing of things – but that was cut short when her sword did not dislodge itself from her victims ribcage. She stumbled from the sudden appearance of deadweight on the end of her blade and reached her second hand towards the hilt to try and pull it free – but to no avail.

The copper haired female abandoned her sword, pulled two daggers from her belt and brought them up to defend herself from the broad sword that was coming down upon her. Her heart leap in relief, her breath whooshed out of her lungs and she was so thankful that she hadn't drawn a second later! She pushed her blades up to dislodge the sword, bringing up her foot to kick her opponent in the chest before turning around and slicing a guard across his throat, then using her elbow to knock him backwards.

A white blur signified that Altair had joined in the fray, and to Hana's jealousy he used one hand to remove her sword from the dead man's chest, and merely tossed it towards her as if it were a toy. She sheathed one dagger through a guards eye so that she had a hand free to catch her sword by the hilt – she caught it oddly, holding it between two fingers as she nicked a guard across his chest with it. She used his distraction to her advantage, getting a better grip on her blade so that she could finish him off.

She and Altair shared a glance with one another as the last guard fell to his knees, "We must go, quickly." Altair said, "There are more guards coming."

"Did you get the Target?"

"Yes." He replied, "It is done, now let's go."

They sprinted back down the corridor, away from the clanking of chainmail and armour and towards the sleeping guard that Hana had tied to his chair. The copper haired female's eyes widened when another group of guards appeared from the corridor, in front of the Saracen who was waking up from all the commotion. He stumbled to his feet, his trousers fell down, he tripped and launched the chair over his head and into the path of the oncoming guards. They fell like dominoes, and Hana and Altair merely leaped over their flat forms as they raced up the stairs and hopped onto the balcony and onto the roof of the building to make their escape.

Hana followed Altair as he dived into the nearest roof garden. Her heart was pounding, her lungs burned for air that she took in greedy gulps. She was so impressed with herself that her small joke on the sleeping guard had turned into something that helped their escape that she couldn't help but chuckle quietly to herself. But she knew that something that lucky (and amazing) was never going to happen so easily again.

They shared a water skin, and of course the female had slipped an orange into her pouch, so she split it in half and they shared that until the city bells refused to toll any longer throughout the city.

 **A/N: I wasn't going to have their mission go so quickly, yet I quite like the idea of Hana being weak and relying on Altair's strength, yet so lucky when it comes down to it! Thank you to everyone who has read and alerted the story so far :) Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Both Altair and Hana gave their account of what had happened to Malik before they were told to get some food, some drink and some rest. The Master Assassin left the Bureau without another word whereas the copper haired female thanked the Dai before sitting down at the small table to have some water and some fruit.

Hana was just wondering if Malik had remembered his offer of the maps when he took a seat at the table to the left of the female, a few pieces of parchment in his hands.

"How have you been getting along with the Jerusalem map?" He asked.

She nodded her head and finished her mouthful before she spoke, "I turn it around so the main gate to the city is where it is supposed to be from where I'm standing…I'm guessing that's right because I didn't get lost when I used it that way."

Malik smiled, "You're obviously a natural." He placed all the other maps – but one – on top of her satchel, keeping the one for Kingdom on the table in front of him. "I've made this one so that the only routes you have are direct routes to the other cities. Otherwise it'd just get confusing." Hana nodded her head in understanding as she continued to eat. "I doubt very much you'll be able to get lost with it, I tried to make it as simple as I could – because you can't read." He pointed to a few clusters of squares on the map, "These are little villages, of course there are a few more buildings on the routes to the cities, but I have only marked the ones that we know to be safe for assassins. I hope these will serve you well, Hana." He finished as he rose to his feet.

"Thank you, Malik." The copper haired female smiled up at him, "You are very kind."

"You make it easy to be." He replied, "Now please, have as much food as you'd like and rest well. I believe Altair wants to leave as early as possible tomorrow morning."

The Bureau settled into a companionable silence, and once Hana had had enough to eat, she decided to look around the city for a while. She wasn't going to stay out late, no, but she would like to have a look around to get her bearings for the next time she was to come on an assignment.

Hana scaled the wall above the fountain and pulled herself onto the rooftop before she took a deep breath of the fresh air and looked up at the darkening sky above her. She could hear the commotion of the merchants packing up their wares for the day, and sat watching them for a while before she thought about going to find somewhere she could listen to some music.

Unfortunately she couldn't hear any when she hovered over the rooftops of the taverns (too nervous to actually step foot inside in case she unintentionally caused trouble with the guards), the brothels were unusually quiet and all places where she believed music to be were quiet.

"We're leaving early tomorrow." She heard the Master Assassin's boots land with a thud on the rooftop before he spoke, "Do you not wish to rest?"

She glanced over towards him before she continued watching the market close, "I thought I'd look for some music. But I couldn't find any, so I'm just watching the merchants pack away their things."

Altair nodded his head in understanding, "The civilians of Jerusalem do not play instruments in public." He said, "It draws attention of the guards. If you wish to listen to some music, the city bells toll when someone important is found dead."

"Oh." Hana deadpanned, "I should've thought of that from Damascus."

"When Jabal scolded you for shredding your robes?"

"Yes." She nodded her head upon remembering that that was when she had first spoken to the Master Assassin one-to-one, when he had offered to help her clean her wounds. "Are you staying in the Bureau tonight?" She asked, getting to her feet upon deciding to head back.

Altair was silent for a moment and simply looked at her, before he slowly nodded his head once, "Yes."

She was probably happier than she should have been, and had to stop herself from physically showing it on her face, "What made you change your mind?"

He looked away before he started walking towards her and then past her – jumping from one rooftop to another – only waiting for a second so that the female could catch up and walk beside him, "Patrols have doubled." He replied, "If you found yourself in trouble, Malik would blame me if you were injured."

So, self-preservation. Or was he basically saying that he didn't want her to walk back on her own because it was dangerous? She rolled her eyes at the thought. But she understood what he meant; she wasweak. The copper haired female struggled with five Saracen guards, so if the patrols had doubled then how was she to fair against ten of them?

In any case, they scaled buildings and free-jogged back to the Bureau in a comfortable silence, and once they dropped inside it appeared as though Malik had already retired to bed. They settled down for the night after packing their supplies for the morning, and after about five hours of sleep – Altair woke the copper haired female when he was ready to leave.

 **A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the review I received for the last chapter! You have no idea how much it meant to me to have one after thinking that my story was crap for the past six or seven chapters! I know the story is getting off a little slowly, but I'm trying to build a good relationship with Hana and Altair before anything happens between them. Trust me, the rating for this story _will_ be changing to M.**

 **Please review xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

They had been riding for ten minutes before the female felt as though she was awake enough to open her mouth. Although she did not like arguments or confrontation, she knew that she could sometimes be an unintentionally stroppy cow in the mornings. She had pulled some fruit out of her bag and offered half of it to the Master Assassin, and frowned when he shook his head in response, "I didn't see you eat any breakfast."

"I ate before I woke you." He replied before he glanced towards her, "Besides, I've seen your hand itching for that pocket since you woke up this morning. You're starving."

Well, that was true. She was hungry. She always was. Waste not want not, Hana took an unintentionally large and rather unladylike bite out of the apple, causing the Master Assassin to shake his head lightly in amusement.

"I've taken one of Malik's books for you to read." He informed her, gesturing a hand towards the saddlebag on his right. "It's an easy one with larger writing inside. You should be able to teach yourself quite quickly with it."

"I've tried to read." She replied, only just realising that the mouthful she had taken was a little too large after she had painfully swallowed it. "And it's not working out."

"You will continue." He said, his tone taking on one of authority. "If you _try_ you will succeed."

She nodded her head eventually, "Fine, I'll try. How long will it take? A few days?"

"It depends on how determined you are." He replied, "Children can usually learn basic words and sentences in a couple of weeks, with assistance."

" _Weeks_?" She moaned, "I was hoping to just do it and finish in a day or two."

"It'll take time." He replied, "Some children take months, and some people are still practicing even though they can read."

"Do you still practice?"

"Yes. Even though I can read, I keep on top of it. I don't think anyone has forgotten how to do it, but even so, reading is a greatly valued skill to have."

"Can Al Mualim read?"

"Of course he can, even blind in one eye."

"What about the maids?" She asked then, "If reading is a great skill, are women allowed to do it?"

"Some of the maids can, but not very well. I believe it is because lessons are expensive. Like most families, parents pay for their children to learn and because of the price, it is only affordable for one child…and because sons usually take on the business of the father, it is they who have the opportunity."

Hana nodded her head in understanding, "Then I think I will try to teach myself." She sighed a little sadly, "But it's going to take a long time, isn't it? I'm patient, but I don't think I'm that patient. It's taken me nineteen years to try so far, and I still can't do it."

"Although I found it frustrating," Altair began, "You have done well so far. Did you try to teach yourself?"

"I didn't really know it was something to _learn_." She said, "I thought it was just something to understand. I understood it, and because I did I didn't bother to continue."

"But now you know," The Master Assassin began, "You will try?"

"If you deem it as valued and as important as it sounds, then yes, I will try."

"Very well then," He retrieved the book from his saddlebag before passing it over from his horse to hers, "You can start when we stop for the evening, and then you will continue for the next few days. You will have a week until your next assignment."

"It's an everyday thing?" She asked, open mouthed.

"If you want to learn quickly, then yes." He replied with a smirk, to show his amusement at her outburst.

"I suppose everyone else has had to make the sacrifice." She said, "So I must too."

"Then it is settled," Altair began, "The next time we meet, I shall have a test for you."

 **A/N: Please review xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

They soon approached a small village, not the same one as they had stopped in on their way into Jerusalem and Hana looked at the map Malik had made for her to see if this one was safe to stop in. It wasn't.

"We can't stop here, can we?"

"No." Altair replied, although he continued to steer his horse in the direction of the stables.

Hana frowned, "But why are we going towards it?"

"We left before the horses had breakfast this morning." He replied, "We should stop for a short time so that they can eat some hay and drink some water." He glanced towards her, "And see if there are any red helmets for you to practice on."

She was nervous now, Malik – although he hadn't told her any scary stories about the unmarked villages on the map – had told her that they weren't safe. "But…" She bit her lip nervously, "Will the horses not last until we reach the next village?"

"They will." He replied, "But it's kinder on them if we stop now, then their breakfast is only half an hour later than their usual time."

So stop they did, and Hana took the opportunity to try and read some of the book that Altair had given her to practice with. She struggled, and although the Master Assassin helped her when she asked – he was quite impatient with her. Which he wasn't oblivious to the fact that she had noticed. The copper haired female decided not to ask for his help any longer, worrying that she would _really_ get on his nerves and they would argue. No, she did not wish for that to happen!

In any case, she barely got to the end of the second page before they found themselves running away from a large group of Saracens. Doors were suddenly slammed shut as they were pursued through the streets.

"Follow me closely." Altair informed her, "And whatever you do, do not engage in combat. There are many of these guards, and they come swarming like ants to replace the ones that have fallen."

She nodded her response, not wanting to waste her breath speaking when it was needed for running. She followed the Master Assassin along the streets, now understanding why Malik said this town wasn't safe for stopping in. Not only were there many guards, but the villagers were very self-preserved that every single door was shut to them. They couldn't even dart into a tavern and lose the guards by exiting from a window in one of the many rooms!

Hana panted, they had been running with the Saracens hot on their heels for what felt like hours even though it had only been a few mere minutes! But that was when the inevitable happened.

Altair shot down an alleyway – pushing a mad man out of the way and dodging women carrying clay pots - and Hana was a little too far behind him to get past them before the mad man was back on his feet. He shrieked and grumbled something audible, but completely indistinguishable before his bony arms shot out and Hana was pushed backwards and into the woman leading the tribe of pot carriers. The copper haired female heard the pot smash seconds before she and the other woman tumbled to the ground. Luckily, the woman was unharmed, but had obviously not seen how Hana had been rudely shoved into her. She raised a finger to blame her of the actions caused.

"Watch where you're going!"

Hana tried to push her way past the mad man once more, but to no avail! She was shoved once more, this time into a second clay potted woman, and then into the wall. The women then fled the scene upon noticing the guards running into the alleyway with their swords drawn.

Hana gasped and made a bid to follow, but the vagrant shoved her backwards and _into_ the oncoming Saracens! She squealed, but it was no use. The man would simply not let her pass! Having no other option but to disobey the Master Assassin, Hana drew her sword and turned to face the fifteen guards running towards her.

Her heart pounded in her ears; she was so badly outnumbered that she felt herself quaking in her boots. She swallowed what little saliva she had in her dry mouth to try and moisten it, but nothing. The copper haired female then raised her blade up against the one coming down upon her, seconds before the guard fell at her feet – a small blade protruding out of his neck. Three more dropped like flies before they could reach the female, and Hana took the opportunity that Altair had given her, to barge her way past the mad man.

The copper haired female panted for breath as she scrambled up the side of the building, spotting Altair's form standing on the edge of the rooftop throwing knives at the Saracens who tried to climb up the side of the brick. She dived inside the first roof garden she could find, to which the Master Assassin joined her not a moment sooner.

"I told you not to engage in combat." Altair scolded her in a harsh whisper from the safety of the roof garden.

"I know." She replied, feeling tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I panicked! Some idiot got in the way and I couldn't get past to follow you, then he shoved me into a woman carrying a pot and I knocked her over, and he just kept pushing me back – they were right behind me and I couldn't-"

He cut off her words by placing a gloved hand over her mouth, "Please, stop talking." He sighed and removed his hand, "I know some villagers are stupid and it's frustrating, but they are innocents. You cannot blame them for-"

"-But it _was_ their fault!" She defended herself again. Upon noticing a different expression curl at Altair's lip, the copper haired female knew that she was putting herself in the dangerous position of arguing with the known short tempered Master Assassin. She did not want her friendship with him to be ruined…nor did she want to argue, she hated arguing. "I'm sorry." She hung her head ashamedly, "It won't happen again."

"No." He agreed in a stern tone, "It won't."

 **A/N: A very Merry Christmas to you all! Wishing you a very lovely day :) xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Hana settled back into life at Masyaf quite quickly once they had returned and had their meeting with Al Mualim. She was overjoyed to find that she had arrived home with Rasil just starting to cook his famous stew, and Hana's mouth watered at the thought of more food.

The copper haired female hugged her father-figure and smiled up at him, "Is there enough for me too?" She asked, cheekily.

"Welcome home, Hana." He chuckled, "Yes of course there is! How was Jerusalem?"

"It was…" She thought about it for a second. "Interesting. Amazing to see, of course, but…you know I told you about the musician in Damascus?" Rasil nodded to let her know that he remembered, "There was no music in this city. It was quite disappointing."

"That's a shame." Rasil said, taking a wooden spoon and stirring the pot of cooking stew. "But as long as your brothers-in-arms were kind to you, that's all that matters. That and your safety."

She nodded her head quickly in confirmation, a smile on her face, "They were. I was partnered with Altair again," She started, "And Malik was the Dai, he made some maps for me so that I wouldn't get lost."

"How kind!" Rasil smiled.

"And I have a book, so I can teach myself how to read."

"You know I would help you if I could, Hana."

She bobbed her head in understanding, "You have done enough for me, Rasil. And I am grateful for everything."

He smiled before changing the subject at hand, "When will you be leaving Masyaf next?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure," Hana replied, starting to set the table when she could see the stew start to boil in the pot. "I think I have a week. Al Mualim said he'll send for me when I am needed, and I had seven days last time."

"Then we will make the most of your time at home." He grinned, "I do not have much work on in the shop, so you will be able to practice your reading."

"If you're sure, Rasil? You know I enjoy helping."

"I'm positive, Hana." He spooned the stew evenly between two bowls before bringing them over to the table, where the copper haired female had laid out the cutlery and sliced some bread. "In fact, why don't you relax this evening, and start tomorrow morning?"

She nodded in agreement, "I've tried doing it already today, Altair was a little impatient…but he did help if I asked."

"He has been helping you?"

"He's the one encouraging me to do it." She replied, wolfing down a few large spoons of stew, "He borrowed the book from Malik for me. He said he's going to test me whenever we next meet."

"I suppose you like being partnered with him?"

She nodded her head, "Of course I do. He doesn't sugar coat anything and gets straight to the point, but he gives good advice and is very encouraging and supportive."

"It's nice that you've been able to have someone settle you into your first few assignments." Rasil said, "And for him to be so skilled, I feel much more at ease knowing you are safe."

Hana knew Rasil worried about her despite the fact that she had had many years of training, but he _needn't_ be. Of course she had been bailed out a few times during battle with Saracens, but on a couple of occasions (once with Altair's Target in Damascus) she had fled.

"You needn't worry so much for me, Rasil." She reassured her father-figure, "I am able to look after myself, I assure you. Al Mualim wouldn't have asked me to join his ranks if he didn't believe me capable."

"I know, Hana." Rasil replied, his voice soft. "But you're like a daughter to me. I will always worry for you when I cannot see you."

The copper haired female appreciated and respected his words, and they finished their bread and stew in a happy silence (save for the noise of Hana's growling stomach). They washed up together, before Rasil turned for his workshop, and Hana turned for the market. She would practice her reading until the merchants started packing up their wares.

She took a seat on the bench and started on the third page, (as she had already practiced some that morning before her and Altair started the last part of their trek from Jerusalem to Masyaf.) Hana squinted down at the pages, trying to keep her voice as quiet as she could so that she wouldn't draw any attention to herself. Each word she tried on her tongue, she was unsure if it was pronounced correctly or not, but if the sentence made sense then she wasn't going to complain! She would have preferred to practice indoors, but the daylight was better for her eyes, but she was judging her time by the market. Rasil kept the blacksmiths open longer than the market, and Hana wanted to be at home before him so that she could greet him.

The copper haired female gave up as soon as the first merchant looked like he was about to start packing away. Even though he wasn't, and the market had at least another hour judging by the position of the sun in the sky, Hana was bored and frustrated. Reading was much more difficult than she had imagined it would be! How was she going to keep herself motivated to do this on her own _every_ day?

 **A/N: Oh my God, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I was going to do the whole HAPPY NEW YEAR fiasco, but well, my drink got spiked and I've literally been in bed for the past week throwing up every time I've moved. I haven't been able to eat anything (good for the new year resolution diet!) and even drinking water was a struggle!**

 **So here it is. (Please pretend it's the 1st of January). Happy New Year everyone :) xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Hana awoke feeling refreshed that morning. She had been back in Masyaf for two days, and she kept her word to Altair and tried her best to read every morning…and she kept on trying until the merchants packed away their wares – or at least she stayed out reading as late as she could manage.

So there Hana was, with a newfound determination! She took a seat on the same bench each morning and opened her book to read. It didn't escape her notice that the same old man had taken to sitting beside her for ten minutes each session, and she felt embarrassed at speaking the words aloud in case he was listening to her…but she found it easier to try and learn when she was reading aloud rather than in her head.

But today the man did not leave after his usual ten minute sitting. Today, he decided to start correcting her pronunciation, and Hana thought she would be annoyed at his intrusion – but far from it – she appreciated his helpful input! "Thank you," She began, "I know I'm not very good."

He held up his hands, "-I worked in the Jerusalem Bureau for many years, my dear. I don't mind at all, I know it is necessary for assassins to read, you are doing well to practice. In fact, I know we sit with one another every morning anyway, but why not make it a meeting? I can help you, if you'd like?"

She smiled at his kind words, "You would not mind?"

He chuckled, "I do not mind at all. So tell me, what is your name?"

"Hana, Sir." She replied.

"What a lovely name," He commented, but did not offer his own in return. "Now, would you like to start now, or in the morning?"

"Now if that's alright, Sir?" She asked, hopeful. "I'm excited to have a teacher, I do not want to wake up tomorrow feeling less motivated than I am now."

He chuckled, but nodded his head in acceptance, "Very well, Hana. We shall begin."

And begin they did. Hana found the man very patient and helpful, he was strict with her, yet encouraging all the same. He treated her with the respect a teacher should have for their pupil, and Hana liked him for that. He was a bit odd, what with him having to lean in so close to see the writing in the book for himself. This went on for the next three days, and she had yet to mention her helper to Rasil until that evening when he asked her how she was getting on with her reading.

She nodded around her mouthful of her favourite stew, "Well, I think." She replied, "I feel more confident every day, I have found myself a teacher who is very encouraging at the end of our lessons."

Rasil raised an eyebrow, "Has your Master Assassin friend found the patience for you?"

She shook her head, "As a matter of fact, I haven't had time to go and train so I have yet to see him since our assignment in Jerusalem. But it is the old Rafik who has been helping me."

"The Rafik?" He questioned, some of the stew falling from his spoon and back into the bowl beneath, "Be careful, Hana. He's obsessed with getting coin. He wouldn't do anything for anyone, unless there was something in it for himself-"

"-That's not true!" She defended the old man. "He offered me reading lessons."

Rasil frowned, "Without payment?" Hana nodded and stuffed another spoonful of stew into her mouth. "You're sure he didn't mention payment?"

Hana shrugged, "If he did, he hasn't mentioned the fact that I have yet to pay him for these three."

Rasil hesitated, before shrugging, "Then perhaps I am wrong and that he is a changed man. I do not know, but Hana, if he does request payment then-"

"-Then I will find the money to pay him back myself." She reassured him, "I know, Rasil. Thank you for your concern, but I do believe he is offering me help because he has seen how determined I am."

He nodded in defeat, "Very well, Hana. Are you finished?" He asked, his eyes on her bowl.

She used a piece of bread to scoop up the last of the stew from her bowl before she popped it into her mouth and helped Rasil with the dishes, and once they were done the copper haired female polished one lone sword for the blacksmith before he did not require any more of her help. Hana soon found herself going for a walk around the village of Masyaf. She supposed she could have gone to the sparring ring, as she had neglected her training for the past week – but upon spotting Efled present she decided against it.

But that was when she could see a messenger making his way down the hill towards her house, with a scroll in his hand. That meant one thing: Al Mualim was requesting her presence.

 **A/N: So listen to this, right, after completely forgetting about updating for ages (sorry about that), I received a review for this story which made me remember! EVERYONE THANK** _ **QueenOfTheHobbits**_ **FOR GIVING ME A VERY KIND REVIEW AND A SWIFT KICK UP THE ASS! But anyway, after receiving this amazing review which reminded me to update, I go onto my computer to publish another chapter and…** _ **the fanficiton website was closed down!**_ **I can't even begin to describe how pissed off I was.**

 **Moving onwards, the rating for this story will be changing to 'M' at a later date. Please, do keep that in mind.**

 **In any case, please review and let me know what you think : ) xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Hana was glad that the Master Assassin was present when she found her way up the stairs to the Mentor's study.

"I should have a map drawn for you, Hana." Al Mualim commented, subtly telling her that she was late.

"I'm sorry," She flushed scarlet, "I'll, um…try not to get lost again."

Although Al Mualim did not laugh, she did not miss the amused glint shining in his good eye. "In any case," He began, "You're both here for your next assignment. On the condition that you're both satisfied to work with one another again?" Hana did not wish to appear too eager and just nodded her head once. The Mentor continued, and Hana realised that with Altair, the Mentor was merely waiting for him to reject the idea which was why he didn't say anything. In any case, the female wasn't complaining! "Good, now that's settled. You will be travelling to Acre, there is a man there called Nazir who needs to be taken care of. The young Rafik awaits your arrival. You leave tomorrow morning."

The copper haired female, for the rest of the afternoon, sat with the old Rafik in the market to practice her reading where she informed him that she would be going to Acre on an assignment. He made her sit with him for an extra hour, and once they were finished Hana was more than happy to go home for the afternoon! She helped Rasil as much as she could and as much as he would let her, before they both returned to the house where the older man began preparing the female's favourite stew. Then after a good night's rest, Hana met Altair for their journey.

She didn't realise how excited she would be, and when Altair told her to ready the horses while he got the supplies she all but ran down the hill from the citadel and towards the stables! It took her a while to catch the mare that the Master Assassin had taken with him on the past two missions, and she realised that this was the reason why she preferred geldings. They were far less stroppy, and easier to handle!

"Now that you've finished running after my horse," Altair chuckled from the main door, moving forwards to place a bag across the pommel on the saddle of the chestnut that the female would be riding. "We can go."

The copper haired nineteen year old handed the reins over to the Master Assassin before mounting her gelding and raising an eyebrow at the unusually large bag of food that was in front of her. He knew that she loved her food, yes, but there was more there than usual! She blushed in embarrassment: Did he know she was due her monthly bleed?

But when she peered in the bag as they rode out of the stables, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She glanced up at the Master Assassin as his mare stubbornly walked in front of her own horse, "Thank you."

He glanced at her from over his shoulder, a smirk playing on his lips when he noticed she had already started eating, "I took advantage of the unattended kitchen."

Hana counted several oranges in her pack, and she pulled one out, "Would you like one?" She asked, "I have plenty."

"No," He started, "They are yours."

"Altair, I have enough for the week."

"They're yours, I know they're your favourite." He stated. Suddenly, his tone changed as he gestured to his own saddlebag, "When we stop, I'm going to test your reading. And don't think I haven't noticed your absence from the training ring. Being focused on one task doesn't give you a reason to slack off!"

 **A/N: So here's another update for you all considering the fact that I've been MIA for months. Please review and let me know what you think :) xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Your reading lessons are going well then." Altair commented when she had read the first page of the book.

She nodded her head in agreement, "I've read every day for the past week." She stated proudly.

He smirked, "I was wondering why I hadn't seen you in the sparring ring."

"Don't Master Assassins have their own training area?"

"Yes," He nodded, "But that doesn't mean I don't spar with the other Ranks of the Creed. And I haven't seen you there for a week."

"You said 'Reading is knowledge and knowledge is power'." She shook the book at him, "I'm nineteen now, so years have been spent on combat and one _week_ has been spent on reading. I have some catching up to do."

"That may be true," Altair smirked, "But your skills will suffer from the lack of attention. In fact, why don't we train for an hour?" So they did, and Hana found it more difficult than usual to pick up her blade in the heat! She really _had_ been neglecting her training!

Altair pushed her backwards, deflecting her blow and twirling his loyal sword in his skilled hand. Hana turned to the side to make herself a smaller Target, and crouched a little to give herself a spring to her step. They sparred in silence, and the copper haired female found herself having to watch the Master Assassin's footwork more than she did his blade. It wasn't that he had predictive movements when it came to dealing blows, it was the complete opposite. His footwork, he'd feign left, feign right, sometimes double bluff, and sometimes wouldn't bluff at all. He had no pattern to his movements, and she found him both mesmerising _and_ frustrating.

She did pick up on a few things though. She had worked out how to get close enough to the Master Assassin to inspect his defence, but soon found herself being pushed backwards once more. Her best bet against him was her speed, because he was certainly a lot stronger than she. In fact, the one time she had disarmed him – she was so surprised – that he used his hidden blade to disarm her when she was distracted with her shock!

They circled one another, and the female knew from the smirk on the Master Assassin's face that combat between the two of them was certainly in _his_ favour. She wouldn't give up though, and she ran at him with speed he hadn't expected. He blocked a punch with his forearm, and prevented a kick with his knee – it was then she noticed _he_ wasn't attacking her – and again, he took her distraction as an opportunity to flatten her with a simple sweep underneath her legs. Her automatic reaction, however, was to grab hold of his arm to stop herself from falling – and to get the upper hand over him. She straddled the Master Assassin, and delivered several fists to his defending forearms before finding herself underneath him – her mind wandering back to the chambers of Altair's Target, where they had found themselves wedged under the bed. She blushed, and again, the Master Assassin used her distraction to his advantage, and held his hidden blade to her throat.

Then, for some strange reason, she remembered their conversation they had had no longer than an hour ago, and something had confused her, "Hold on."

"You can't _hold on_ in the middle of a battle-"

"-No." Her frown deepened, "How did you know I was having reading lessons? I haven't told anyone except for Rasil." Her eyes widened in realisation, " _You_ asked him?"

He sat back on his heels, his hidden blade retracting back inside his bracer, "You weren't supposed to know."

"Rasil said that he is obsessed with coin. You're not paying him, are you?" She sat up as well when he did not respond, her eyes went wide, "Why would you do that for me? I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you." She stated, "I don't have any money."

"I know you don't." He stated, his tone wasn't biting, it was soft – almost as if he had sympathised her for not being able to afford lessons. "You do not need to repay me."

"But I must somehow." She stated, "This is one of the kindest things anyone has ever done for me. Why would you do this?"

He remained silent, obviously not having an answer to give to the female. Instead, he got to his feet and collected his sword. "It doesn't matter why I did-"

"-It does." She also climbed to her feet, collecting her sword too. "I don't think you realise how important this is. I must repay you for your generosity and kindness."

He shook his head, "That isn't necessary, Hana."

She was a little embarrassed in the silence that followed his statement, and she looked away as a blush made its way onto her face. She pulled on her hood, and sheathed the sword she was still holding in her palm. "I could clean your weapons for you?" She suggested, "I do so for Rasil after he has cooled the forged steel."

The beginnings of a smile appeared on his lips, as he looked down at his bracer, "He has some fine looking weapons to offer." He said, "Perhaps your small fingers will be able to clean the blood where mine cannot reach."

She nodded, and accepted the hidden blade from him as she smiled eagerly, "They will."

 **A/N: Thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed the past couple of chapters, I appreciate the support!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think/ if you have any suggestions that you would like to offer in regards to future chapters :) xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Altair stocked the fire as Hana worked on his bracer, and she smiled to herself as she cleaned and polished the exceptionally decorated steel. "Do all Master Assassin's wear such finely crafted pieces?"

He shook his head, "It was a gift I received from Al Mualim, he tutored me himself after my father passed away."

"How old were you?" She asked, pausing in her work to rethink her question. "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"I was eleven when my father passed," He replied. "My mother died during childbirth. How old were you when your mother passed away?"

"I was ten." She replied, holding the bracer up towards the sun firelight scrutinising eyes, before lowering it back to her lap to wash away the last speck of blood. "She had a fever."

"If Rasil hadn't have taken you in, where would you have gone?"

She stopped what she was doing and frowned, "I don't know." She said, "I'd never really thought about that before. I don't have any other family. I suppose I would have lived on the streets, and then probably found myself dead from starvation after a month."

The Master Assassin returned to her side, taking a seat on the ground to her left, "You could have stayed in Masyaf, did you not know the mess hall is open to children?"

She looked up at him as he had gifted her with newfound knowledge, "I believed the children I saw in the citadel to have assassin fathers, they were boys after all."

"The orphan boys are often recruited," He began. "The girls ate with the maids on the ground floor."

"Ah, I always went home to eat with Rasil. That's probably why I didn't see any other girls." She smiled at her handiwork and returned the bracer to its rightful owner, "How's that?"

He inspected the bracer, unable to keep the smile from appearing on his face, "It seems as though it needed a woman's touch." He fixed the piece back onto his forearm, "Your debt is repaid."

"So soon?" She questioned, turning to give the fire a poke.

"If it eases your mind," He began, "I will think of a few things that you can do until we return to Masyaf. However, if I cannot think of anything then you shall have no debt."

"But that's not fair. I can't just _not_ pay you back-"

"-I would rather work with you than any of my brothers." He stated, "You're talkative, but not annoying. That is one favour."

"You wish for me to stop talking?"

He chuckled, "You're _not_ annoying. I prefer working on my own, but if I do happen to be paired with a brother they're overconfident even when they lack certain skills. They boast about how great they believe they are, which brings out my competitive side. I take it upon myself to show them that they are wrong. My arrogance has led me to make careless decisions, and I have made big mistakes because of that."

She frowned, "You do not seem competitive or arrogant to me."

"I am with my brothers, you must have heard of my actions in Solomon's Temple?" She nodded, and he continued, "Because _you_ do not boast or show off, I do not feel the need to put you in place. Therefore, I find you easier to work with. I do not make mistakes when I have a clear mind."

"So if I had been a boy, we may have had a different outcome when we were at that town?"

"It has nothing to do with your gender," He began. "It is because you are relaxed, even when faced with the remarks from Efled."

"Efled is hard to deal with." She said, appreciating his words about gender. "Rasil, along with a few older assassins, suggested that I just ignore him. It is easier said than done, but they reassured me that I'd done nothing to receive his remarks. They said that if I reacted, it would give him reason to chide me."

"His comments do not irk you?"

"Of course they do." She said, "But I do not wish to give him the pleasure of a reaction."

Altair nodded his head once in understanding, "And Jabal?"

She shrugged, "That's different. The same with many others in Masyaf; he disapproves of me because I am a woman. Actions speak louder than words, so I would much rather prove myself worthy than waste my time thinking of a retort."

"Your initiation from Al Mualim should have been enough proof." Altair said as he turned around to the bags in search of some food. He handed the female an orange, and pulled an apple out for himself, using a throwing knife to slice a piece off and pop it into his mouth.

"It wasn't really an initiation," She shrugged, thanking him for the fruit as she began to peel it. "He asked me if I wanted to stop my training to find a husband."

The Master Assassin looked over at the female, "And you chose to continue, why?"

"He persuaded me. He said that it would be a waste of my talents, if I were to stop."

"So would you have chosen to get married, if it had not been for him?"

"I don't know." She replied, "I don't think I'd like to be a wife. I'd have to have children, and I've seen a woman give birth before and it's not something that I fancy going through." She popped a segment into her mouth, "And you said I talked a lot, so I don't think anyone would be able to put up with me."

The Master Assassin smirked, "You don't stop, even when you're asleep."

Her head snapped in his direction, "I talk in my sleep?"

He nodded his head as he chewed on another piece of apple, "It's quite entertaining to hear about your dreams. You even said my name once." She quickly pulled her hood back up to hide herself from embarrassment, to which he chuckled as a response, "I was joking, but from your reaction I take it you've had one of me?" She ignored him, and even rolled her eyes because she _hadn't_ dreamt of him, "What was it about?" He questioned, and Hana just knew he was grinning wickedly. She tossed her peel into the fire as she stuffed the last segment into her mouth and lay down on her mat, turning her back on the man beside her. "Were we sharing the same bedroll?"

She sat back up once again, her face completely red with a blush and she was obviously stuck between being angry and laughing, "No!" She exclaimed.

"Then why are you blushing?" He questioned factually, the teasing grin still on his face.

"Because I keep remembering when we were stuck under the bed." That was the second time she had heard him _laugh_. This only made her blush harder, if it was even possible, "It's not funny; it's embarrassing!"

"How did my mention of your dreams lead you to think of that?"

"I'm going to stop digging myself a hole." She closed her eyes then, " _This_ is the reason I ignore Efled!" Except the Master Assassin was only teasing, she knew he wasn't intending to harm her feelings like Efled did. She lay back down once more and turned her back on him, "I'm going to sleep now."

She felt her face cooling down before his final words, sparked with a severe teasing tone caused the heat to rush to her cheeks once again, "Sweet dreams."

 **A/N: Another fluffy filler for you all. I'm updating like a speed demon just to get the fillers posted so that the mission can hurry the hell up. I hope you're enjoying them though, thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and faved.**

 **Please review xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Altair awoke rather rudely as he felt the familiar fabric of a bedroll being wacked over his head, "Wake up!" He rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes, slowly opening his eyelids to adjust to the light.

"The sun is only just starting to rise, we have another hour-"

"-Yes, but after a night of _no_ sleep. I'm packed and ready. So for the first time, _I've_ decided when we're leaving. And it's now, by the way."

He raised an eyebrow at her bossiness, and he watched as she rolled up her bedroll and attached it to the back of her geldings' saddle, "Why did you not sleep?"

"I was worried that I was going to dream." She replied, "Do I seriously talk in my sleep?"

He sighed and threw an arm over his eyes, "No, you do not talk in your sleep. I apologise that my comment kept you awake all night."

She huffed, standing on her tiptoes to attach the saddlebags to the horse, "Why aren't you up yet?"

"I said we have another hour." He replied, turning onto his side once more and closing his eyes. "I suggest you _nap_ , you will regret falling asleep on a horse." He looked at her from over his shoulder, "This is one of those favours you requested I make for you to repay your debt."

"Well, I've just packed my bedroll away."

"Feel free to share mine."

"In your dreams." She scolded, causing a smirk to appear on Altair's face. "Wait…you tried to pawn your _own_ dream onto me?" His eyes snapped open at her words, and he rolled onto his back to look at her, "I suppose I'd better be careful, perhaps that was why you asked if I had considered marriage?"

He scoffed, rolling back onto his side once more, "As if I'd marry someone who wouldn't stop talking."

"But isn't that why you'd rather be partnered with me than anyone else? You said I was talkative, but not annoying." He sat up then and opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when he found her crouching beside him, "Good, you're up." She yanked the bedroll out from underneath him, and rolled it up as she turned to walk back towards the horse. "Time to go."

"My favour!"

"You'll have to think of something else; I'm in no mood to nap right now. My apologies."

She was hoping for a swift mount to end her statement, but no, luck was never in her favour. The copper haired female placed her left foot in the stirrup and was about to push off from the ground when her gelding decided to take a couple of steps forwards. She hopped after the gelding, reaching up for the reins to halt the horse – and when she did, her legs were too tired to get a good enough bounce to mount.

The Master Assassin, now up and about after his rude awakening, put out the small campfire before he walked towards his mare that the female had tacked up for him, and leaped up in one bounce. He cleared his throat impatiently before releasing the chuckle that he had been trying to supress.

"I thought you wanted to leave now?"

"I do!" She replied, pushing herself up and clinging onto the saddle as she struggled to swing her right leg over the back of the gelding, who had thankfully decided to stand still. Finally, she was on, her face buried in the mane of the horse. She sat up and pushed her unruly copper hair out of her face. "Ready?"

"It's you we're waiting for."

They clicked their tongues to encourage their horses to start moving, and once they were in at a steady walk side by side, the female thought now was as good a time as any to have some breakfast. "Are you hungry?" The female questioned, offering the Master Assassin half of her orange.

"No." He replied, then, "Thank you."

She paused chewing for a moment and subtly glanced over at the older male. He was trying not to be in a bad mood, that much she could tell. She looked ahead again as she continued to eat her fruit, "How long will it take us to get to Acre?"

"We should arrive at sundown." Came the simple response.

She nodded her head in understanding, "If we have time," She began, "I'd like to visit the Middle District. It'd be nice to see where my mother lived before she became a slave. If you don't mind, that is."

"You do not need to ask." He replied.

They continued riding for two hours before the air became rather still. The horses ears pricked up in anticipation as they could feel slight vibrations with their hooves.

"Halt." Altair ordered, raising a hand towards the female.

Hana heard the seriousness in his voice and obeyed him, her chestnut gelding stopping just beside his white mare. Something wasn't quite right. Hana pulled her hood further over her eyes as she turned to look at the Master Assassin, her ears straining to hear whatever it was that he could hear. Then she heard it, there were faint footsteps, someone was obviously trying to be quiet. Then another pair, and another…then all of a sudden, the footfalls were picking up the pace seconds before pain ripped through her shoulder and she fell from the gelding.

The horse, panicked by his rider being unseated, took off into the desert and the female cried out in pain when she landed on her back – pushing the bolt further into her flesh, and through the other side.

The Master Assassin leapt off of the mare before taking hold of the reins, in order to restrain the beast from taking off after her companion. Altair grabbed Hana by her upper arm and hoisted her onto her feet, "Bandits." He quickly inspected her wound while she looked around for their attackers, spotting a group of twelve running from tree to bush, closer towards the two, making quick work of the ground and getting closer and closer by the minute.

Altair gave the mare a smack on her rump to send her away from the battle that was to ensue before he drew his favourite weapon – his short sword – and walked threateningly towards the bandits to meet their oncoming ambush; deflecting bolts fired at him in the process. Hana hung back, picking the archers off with her throwing knives before she drew her own sword to meet an approaching attacker. Luckily, the bolt had gone through her left shoulder and she was right handed, and it was even luckier that her opponents weren't as strong as they thought they were. She was surprised by their lack of strength, but Malik's words of warning returned to her: _Do not mistake anything for being easy._ And sure enough, before she could draw another breath she felt the sole of a boot connect with her back. Hana sprawled onto the ground, the bolt in her shoulder being pushed all the way through! She cried out in pain, but quickly had to shuffle to the side to dodge a sword; the dusty ground being sliced beside her – along with a lock of copper hair.

Her eyes widened in fright, and she even peed herself a little bit! That was far too close for comfort! But he had cut her hair, and she was now incensed. Hana could not ignore the pain in her shoulder as she grabbed her sword once more and pushed herself to her feet. She swung wildly at the bandit, catching him with the tip of her sword across his throat. There was no time to move backwards, as a spray of crimson showered over her.

The bandit fell to his knees, in a pool of blood just as Altair buried his sword in the chest of their final enemy.

"If we'd have left an hour later, as I had wanted, this wouldn't have happened." Altair remarked as he sheathed his sword.

 **A/N: Please review xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The two found the horses rather quickly for they had stopped around the corner at a patch of long grass, and were happily munching beside one another. The reins of Hana's gelding had fallen over his head and he had one leg through them, which had obviously been the reason why he had stopped (then made his way towards something to eat.) Altair's mare had obviously only wanted to go as far as her companion had.

They were currently sitting before the fire. Hana in her undershirt with Altair tending to the female's wound.

"Ouch!"

"Hold still."

She grit her teeth, trying not to release any tears, "Altair, that really hurts!"

He said nothing, merely continued to stitch up the wound she had sustained from the bolt. He had also been injured, but did you see him complaining like this? That needle he had had to sterilise in the fire was burning the skin on his fingers! Once he had finished stitching her wound, he cut the thread he had been using before grabbing a roll of gauze and some healing paste.

Again, she wondered why it was more painful to tend to a wound than to receive one and she couldn't control her urge to glare at the Master Assassin.

"Would you like to finish off yourself?" He asked in return to the look that she had given him.

"You're doing a fine job." She replied, looking away when she realised that she had been caught. "But a little less pressure would be greatly appreciated."

He couldn't help the small grin that lifted the corners of his mouth, "Then there would be no point in doing this. The wound needs to be wrapped securely to prevent any dirt from interfering with it." He tied the ends of the bandage together before sitting back on his heels and looking at his work before Hana could slip her arm back into the sleeve of her large shirt. "We will stop at the next town." He said, "We've been to this one before, twice I believe."

She nodded her head in understanding and smiled when he handed her an orange from the pack at his side. She thanked him for both the fruit and for helping her with her injury, before she peeled and ate the fruit in silence. The copper haired female could not raise her arm without causing herself pain, but it was worth it just so that she could eat the delicious orange.

"Will I be better tomorrow?"

"I doubt it." Altair scoffed, "You'd be lucky if you could move it freely after this week."

"A week?"

"You believe me to be impatient?" He chuckled, "You wished to be a Master of reading in a day, and now you wish to be completely healed by the morning?"

"My headaches only last for an hour at the most?"

"You have no concept of time in relation to how serious an injury is." He said, "In any case, you will not be doing much physical work on this mission."

"Then what will I be doing?"

"I'll have you gathering intel. Although you were lucky enough not to have injured your sword arm, it would be best if you're not put in a position where you have to fight too many men."

She was annoyed, and she began playing with the orange peel in the sand. She did not want to voice her disappointment to the Master Assassin, for she did not wish to cause an argument, but she didn't want to be shoved into the incapable section of the mission. If word got out that Altair did all of the work and she was just there to ride along, then she would be a laughing stock of the citadel and she wouldn't hear the end of it! Efled would be completely unbearable, and she would spend another night in tears seeking comfort from Rasil like an infant.

"There's no need to worry, Hana." Altair said, causing the female to look up at him questioningly. "The Rafik will not care what part you are given in the mission, as long as you try your best."

Hana wasn't worried about the Rafik though. She was now! "He won't be like Jabal, will he? I'm injured before we've even begun-"

"-When we arrive at the Bureau he will redress your wounds, I can assure you." He replied, "And he will not say anything to anyone but Al Mualim."

They stayed at the very same inn that they had on their trip into Jerusalem, Malik's maps had shown that the dirt road forked from this very town and although Hana was glad that there was a safe place to reside to and from _both_ cities, Hana's nerves were not that much better about the situation of being trapped inside a building. She knew the innkeeper was an ally, and Altair trusted him, but she had yet to adjust herself to the situation of sleeping in a strange and secluded space when she was in her assassins' garb.

If she had been travelling on her own, then she would have chanced the dogs. But because the Master Assassin was with her, she felt safer. She knew he wouldn't leave her to fend for herself if anything were to happen (especially as she was wounded), and if anything _did_ happen she knew he had skills that would protect both himself and her if need be.

She settled under the covers of the bed and frowned when Altair pulled out a bedroll. She hadn't seen him take it off of his horse, but she wondered why he would choose to sleep on that rather than have a night of comfort.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He paused and looked up at her, "Going to sleep."

"I meant, with the bedroll."

"You would have me sleep on the floorboards?"

"But there is a bed."

"I wouldn't have thought you would want me to share."

"So you weren't even going to put up a fight?" She asked, "You were just going to sleep on the floor?"

He crouched down to continue laying out the thin futon, "Yes." He replied, "Despite what you may have heard, I respect women. Even when we stopped here a week ago, I was planning on taking the floor."

"I won't bite, if that's what you're worried about?"

"I don't know about that," He began with a small smirk on his face. "I've seen how you devour oranges."

She blushed a little, she really couldn't help being a pig when it came to food. "Just get in the bed, Altair. You'll make me feel bad if I step on you in the morning."

"Hana, why are so you desperate to get me into bed?" He grinned, "We've already been under one, is that not enough? Has your dream about our rendevouz on the bedroll enticed you too much?"

"Fine." She rolled onto her side to face away from the Master Assassin, and shuffle into the centre of the bed. "Be cold and uncomfortable. I don't care."

"Oh, I didn't decline your offer."

"Well, it's no longer on the table."

 **A/N: Two updates in one day as a way of apologising for being MIA! Please review xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The copper haired female woke before the Master Assassin that morning, after a very disturbed night of sleep. The sun hadn't yet started to rise, so she knew it was too early to wake and pack. But the reason _why_ she had woken, was because her shoulder was in so much pain. She reached up with her hand to gently touch it, and winced when it stung and she gasped when it was wet.

"Altair!" She exclaimed, sitting up quickly in horror. "Altair, please wake up!"

He was awake instantly, his hand curling around the dagger that was by his side. He looked uncomfortable on the bedroll, she noticed, either that or he was pissed off at the fact that she had woken him when there were no intruders in their room.

She winced when she moved too quickly, and he was quick to push himself to his feet and come to her side, "I think it's bleeding, what shall I do?"

He examined her wound after lighting a candle, and it did not escape her attention that he was even more pissed off now than when she had woken him up, "You're not bleeding." He commented, "You put your finger in healing paste."

She flushed awkwardly, "That's embarrassing. I'm sorry."

He was silent for a moment, obviously _thinking_ before he spoke. "You were worried, I understand. The wound will need to be cleaned and redressed in the morning." He stood up and stretched, "I'm going back to sleep."

The female got up, "Have the bed." She said, "I can't sleep anyway, I'll just-" She was cut off by the back of the Master Assassin's hand resting against her forehead.

"-It's ok." He said, his hand falling to his side once more. "Try to get some sleep, I'm fine on the bedroll."

He returned to the mat he had rolled out on the floor, and lowered himself onto it. He lay flat on his back, his arms crossed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I like having you in my company." He said all of a sudden.

She sat back down on the bed and slowly looked over at him, confusion evident on her features, "Why?"

"Since Jabal sent me to look for you and I found you listening to the musician," He began. "I thought you were interesting. I could see how disappointed you were when you returned late and Jabal scolded you, and I admired that you were able to hold your tongue against Efled's comments. Like I said before, I find you easier company than my brothers because I can restrain myself from becoming competitive. I make good decisions when I am with you, because I have a clear head and I do not wish for you to be harmed."

She was glad that the room was still dark, and that the Master Assassin was looking up and not in her direction for a small blush crept onto her cheeks, "Thank you. Although I am sure I annoy you…like waking you up in the middle of the night for no reason at all."

"You were right to have done so. You could have been bleeding, and I am glad that your instinct was to ask for help. My help."

It was silent between them, but it was a comfortable one. The copper haired female got out of the bed and made her way towards the fire, "The sheets are irritating my wound." She said, "Please, have the bed. At least one of us should rest well."

The female did not know whether the Master Assassin took her up on the offer or not, for she did not hear him get up and it was almost as though she had blinked and it was morning.

The Master Assassin redressed her wound whilst she ate a piece of bread, and they quickly got ready with their belongings and tacked their horses before taking off along the road towards Acre. It wouldn't take them long to get there, and they were travelling at a slow enough pace for the female to get out her book and practice her reading for an hour or two before they arrived at the main gates.

They hitched their horses to a small stable and left a young boy to untack and tend to the animals needs as they ascended to the rafters, entering the city from over the heads of the guards manning the front gates.

Hana's eyes widened when she looked around. It was eerily quiet in the Poor District.

"Is it always like this?" She questioned in a whisper, hoping that she wouldn't draw them any attention by speaking.

"Yes." He replied, "It'll be quiet where there are guards. The market will be loud though, you may even find it exciting."

"Exciting?"

"Occasionally, there's a man playing a pipe. He's a stall owner, he plays to attract people to his wares. Do not be fooled though, his prices are extortionate."

"Well, what does he sell?"

"Things that would entice women to make a purchase." He glanced at her, "Things that you would _want_ and not necessarily _need_."

"Like a hairbrush?" She asked, hopeful.

"I do not see anything wrong with the one you have."

"It takes a long time to use it." She replied, "The needles are too small to pass through my hair, so they break easily."

He sighed, "We will go once we no longer have business to attend too."

 **A/N:** **So, my internet couldn't load the fanfiction website again.** **Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The Dai did tend to Hana's wounds as Altair had said, and the Bureau leader informed her that he would be writing to Al Mualim to let him know that she had been injured on the road.

"Can you make sure you say that it was my own fault?" She questioned bashfully, "I do not want Altair to get into trouble."

The young Rafik nodded, a small smile on his face, "Of course. The Master will appreciate your honesty."

She was satisfied that it would be done, and the two fell into silence once more as he continued to patch up her wound to the best of his ability. Honestly, she believed the stitches weren't as tight as Altair had done them for she wasn't in much pain, but she was certainly not going to complain! Perhaps the man had more of a tender hand than the Master Assassin, and if so, then she was going to ask him to take care of her if she were to receive any injuries in the near future.

Once he had finished stitching, he bound her wound with some clean bandages before sending her into the other room where Altair was currently residing. "Where are we going?" She asked, plonking herself down on a pillow opposite the Master Assassin, taking note that he was checking his pouches to ready himself for imminent leave.

" _We_ are going nowhere." He said, "I am going out."

"Oh." She remembered that he had said she wouldn't do much physical work on this mission due to her injury. "Do you want me to go and snoop in the market for information?"

"You will not go to the market without me." He said, standing up and double checking his bracer. "Just stay here and practice your reading for now."

As the Master Assassin left the cover of the Bureau, the Dai rounded the corner with a pigeon clasped in his hands. He released the bird once he was standing under the opening, and then he turned to face the copper haired female. "I understand from the other Dai's that you and the other initiate, Efled, do not see eye to eye?"

Dread filled her being and she nodded her head slowly, hoping that what was about to come out of his mouth was not what she thought it was going to be.

"He is due to arrive here in Acre, tonight."

She could not help the disheartened expression from crossing her features, but she bowed her head to the Dai anyway, "Thank you for not letting it be a surprise." She said, "I appreciate that you've told me."

"Your business is your business." He said, "I am not going to get involved with your bickering. However, I do believe in giving my guests a heads up when they are to be expecting company. At least I know it will not be Altair involved this time."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." She murmured as the older man left the room.

Hana was about to give in to Altair's request and open her book, but a very distracting sight had caught her attention. The fruit bowl was currently being stocked, and there were oranges available.

She bit her lip, not wanting to take something before he had finished. So she waited. Mouth-watering with a sudden hunger that had come out of nowhere. She _had_ missed lunch.

The Dai caught her glances and chuckled to himself, "Help yourself," He began, "I was about to fetch you some bread and water as well."

She didn't need to be told again. The female all but jumped to her feet, and took an orange and a pear from the bowl before smiling and turning for the table in the corner of the room.

"It is nice to see an assassin with an appetite," The Dai began. "Most of the men that come here are too tired to sustain themselves with food when they have been travelling for the day. At least I know the food I have stocked for the week will not go to waste."

She smiled in slight embarrassment before starting to eat her pear. "I love food," She started, "A lot of my brothers tease me for being a pig."

"When you've got to eat, you've got to eat." He nodded his head, "If you don't there's the chance that you will lose focus when you're out on an assignment, or worse, you could faint."

She thanked him for the bread and the water that he put down in front of her, before she dug in. The Dai going back to whatever it was that he had been doing before becoming her personal waiter.

The female felt comfortable in the Dai's company. He was as kind as Malik, and she was glad that Altair hadn't left her with another Jabal.

 **A/N: A second update for you all. Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter :) xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"I don't even know what you're still doing here." Efled sneered.

The younger boy had launched into a rant as soon as he had jumped in through the hatch. Hana estimated that he had been going on for about half an hour at this point, and she helped herself to another orange from the fruit bowl to pass the time and concentrate on anything other than the younger boy. "You're not supposed to be part of the Creed anyway. You weren't born into it, and you're not even a man!"

She remained silent and kept her eyes averted from the younger boy, quickly picking the white bits off of the next orange segment before popping it into her mouth without a care in the world.

"The only work you should be doing for the Creed, is spreading your legs. That's all you should be used for." She felt his eyes on her then, looking her up and down before he scoffed in disgust. "And even then, I suppose the only nice thing about that would be your face. Save for the ginger hair – I don't understand how they all find it a turn on."

Hold on, what? _They all found it a turn on?_ Who were _they all_? Was that _all_ the assassins at the citadel? Or just the ones that were nice to her, or the ones that weren't? In any case, she had no time to dilly-dally on thoughts like _that_. She was an assassin now, not an average young woman looking for a man to marry and call 'husband'.

Hana continued to eat her orange, Efled's voice being drowned out into a quiet background buzz, his moving mouth the only thing signifying the fact that the seventeen-year-old was still ranting and raving. The Dai worked quietly at the counter, ignoring what was transpiring in the front room. Perhaps he was not as nice as Malik after all.

Once she had finished her orange, the female quietly got up and placed the rind in the waste basket before turning for the other room.

"That's right," Efled sneered, following her. "Go and hand in your application and beg to work at a brothel."

She sighed in relief when the relaxing gusts of wind fully signified that Efled had not followed her. Hana pulled her maps out of her pocket before switching the one for Acre to the top of the pile, and orienting it so that it would be in the correct position before she took off across the rooftops.

Altair had told her to steer clear of the market unless he was with her, so she ruled out music for the evening. The copper haired female found herself sitting on top of a tower, her legs swinging either side of a wooden beam as she watched the ant-sized people milling around below her.

She now understood why Altair didn't spend long in the Bureau of Jerusalem. If Malik was his version of Efled, it was quite nice not to have the person who jumped down your throat in the same vicinity. And what a lovely getaway this was! It was so peaceful watching the tiny little bodies milling around below her. Not being able to hear anything, took away the secrets and lies and danger that were going on down there. She didn't have to worry when she was this high, out of the way. Although she had already come to the conclusion that Altair visited brothels during his time out of the Bureau, and he didn't sit on a roof like a loner.

She frowned upon spotting a white figure clinging onto the brick below, and she leant forwards to examine them. She didn't think she would be able to see the difference in robes for she usually looked at the belt to determine friend-ally from enemy-ally, but the peak on the hood signified Master Assassin garb. It was Altair (friend-ally) climbing the tower.

It didn't take him long to reach her, and he pulled his body over the top of the wall to stand on the rampart and leant his elbows against the wall next to her.

"I was just on my way back to the Bureau when I saw you." He began, "Didn't I leave you with the intention of reading?"

"I got distracted." She said, "There were oranges to be eaten."

"And you needed some fresh air after eating your entire body weight in food today?" He chuckled, "Are you ready to head back?"

"I'm going to stay here for a while longer. It took a lot to get up here with my shoulder, so I might as well get the most out of it."

"Fine." He replied, "But be back within the hour. I'm not climbing up here again tonight."

"Alright."

He paused, however, and glanced at her fully. "What is it?"

"What?"

"You're different from usual."

"What do you mean?"

He paused, "I thought the young Rafik would've been welcoming to you. Was I wrong?"

"No, he's very kind." She said, "There's nothing wrong, I assure you."

He worked his jaw before nodding once in acceptance and taking a stand on the second Leap of Faith beam, then he took off; descending through the air and into a hay cart far below.

Hana hadn't ever taken a Leap from this height before, so she was incredibly happy that she had found the stairs to get up there in the first place. She took another look at the bandaging on her shoulder and gently peeled it away from her flesh to have a further look at the disgusting sight beneath it. At some point in the evening, her stitching had come undone and yellow puss was seeping from the wound. If Efled hadn't have been in the Bureau, she would've asked the Dai to take another look at it…but because the younger initiate _was_ there, she didn't want to give him another reason to poke fun at her. She knew she could just ignore him, but she knew Altair's hackles would be raised by the younger assassin and she didn't want that.

In any case, when she did eventually return to the Bureau for the evening, she was pleased to see that Efled had already retired to the pillows in the corner of the room, and was snoring lightly. Although she could ask the Dai to look at her shoulder now, she did not want to run the risk of Efled waking up and coming in to see what was going on in the other room. Although saying that, her shoulder was probably fine and it only needed a single glance, right?

"No, that's not fine." The Dai sighed, "Why didn't you show me this earlier?"

She glanced towards the other room for a moment, hoping that the younger assassin could not hear her, "I thought it was part of the healing process."

"If you were worried about Efled, why didn't you show me an hour ago on the tower?" Altair supplied from his position beside the Dai, staring at her wound.

"I-" She cried out painfully, shoving her fist into her mouth when the Dai reopened her wound without warning. "Christ alive, what the hell was that for!" Her eyes then widened and she flushed scarlet, "Oh god, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, I didn't mean to-"

"-It's fine." The Dai chuckled, "I'm just reopening it to drain it. I'll stitch it up again in a few moments and apply some healing salve to it." He cleared his throat then, "It may be better, however, to leave the physical aspects of your assignment to Altair. You will be putting yourself at risk otherwise."

The female was disheartened to hear this, but she nodded her head for Altair had already said the same before they had arrived in the city.

"But don't think you'll be having it easy." Altair said then, "Tomorrow we're going to the market to gather some intel."

"Ah, good." The Dai said then, "Efled isn't due to start his assignment for another day, so he may be of use to you. Take him along. Keep him out of trouble. He usually gets to his designated cities a day earlier so that he can drink and whore."

"I will not have that child in my company." Altair said then, "Let him drink and let him whore. If he gets it out of his system now, he'll be more focused for his own assignment. If he comes on ours, however, _I_ will be the one without a clear mind."

"Very well, but it was merely a suggestion." The Dai nodded in understanding, "In any case, Hana, I'm done here. Take it easy this evening – get an early night. In the morning, I will redress your wound before you go to the market."

 **A/N: Another update for you all :)**

 **Thank you to those lovely few of you who faithfully review! xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The next morning, the Dai made to move towards the female to check on her wounds as she stepped into the main room in search of breakfast. Upon noticing Efled sitting at the table, she was quick to turn around to face the Dai and begged him under her breath.

"Please wait a moment, I do not wish him to see that I am wounded."

"Too late for that." Efled snorted, "I saw blood seeping through your shirt last night and this morning."

She hated that the younger boy had always had good hearing, and she bit her lip nervously. Altair then came into the room, and reached over the counter for a watermelon. It was quite comical to watch as he carried it towards the table and sat himself across from Efled, who by this point, had gone pale. The Master Assassin drew his short blade, and with one good swing, had sliced the hard, offending fruit into two.

Efled held his breath as the Master Assassin then cut one half into slices, and took a slow bite out of a piece. Chewing it with a purpose before he gestured to the rest with his sword, "Would you care for some?" He asked coolly, his voice incredibly calm and unthreatening.

"Altair, do not tease the boy." The Dai scolded.

The grin that had appeared on the Master Assassin's face was a sure sign that no fucks were given, "I was only being polite." He reasoned, eating another piece of fruit. "Don't want the boy going hungry. Drinking on an empty stomach won't do him any favours."

Efled narrowed his eyes at the Master Assassin, but was still wary of the fruit on the table in front of him, "Actually, I'm not drinking today." He said, "I'm going out with Hana. She's injured, so she will need babysitting."

"Oh, are you now?" Altair asked, popping another piece of watermelon into his mouth. "Saves me the trouble of taking her into the market. You know, she does like to take a long time shopping. You sure you're up for that?"

"Shopping?"

Altair nodded, "So if you're going to _babysit_ her, you'll be taking on the role of her item carrier."

"Perhaps drinking doesn't sound so bad, after all."

"Then make sure you eat something." With the sword in his hand, Altair pushed a piece of watermelon closer to the younger boy. "Don't forget to spit out those pips. We don't want you having to go through surgery in the Bureau. It'll be quite messy."

And that was all it took for the Initiate to get up from his chair and leave the confinements of the Bureau. Hana ensured that she didn't look up when the younger boy left the room, she didn't want a smile to cross her face and rile him up for an argument with her. In any case, when she brought her attention back to the room she was a bit miffed when the Dai started to defend Efled. When he hadn't defended _her_ the previous night.

"Am I really shopping today?" She asked.

"No." Altair replied, "We're listening for intel."

As boring as it was practically camping out on the rooftop for hours, Hana did enjoy the pipes that the merchant played. She tried to see what wares he was selling for Altair had made her curious, but from her position she was too far away to get a good look. She would have to get closer, but the Master Assassin had given her strict instructions not to descend into the fray of civilians.

"Please, can I go closer?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She looked over at him when he did not respond, but upon noticing that his entire body had stiffened, she suddenly found herself on alert. Oh god, if something had the Master Assassin on edge then what the hell was _she_ going to make of it? Her eyes widened with worry as she slowly turned her body to follow Altair's eye line.

There. Right in the centre of the market was a very exquisite looking crimson cape. The tall man was surrounded by other Saracens, and the female wouldn't have had a clue who he was if it hadn't have been the large bald head sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Is that…?" She tried.

"Robert De Sable." Altair replied, his tone chilling.

 **A/N: Another update for you all :) Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The female knew she had to remain silent whilst the Master Assassin processed the sight before him. She had no idea what thoughts were swirling around in his head, but when he rose to his feet and descended a stack of crates into an alleyway, she knew _exactly_ what he was thinking and she knew what she had to do.

Quickly, she followed after him and stepped in front of him before he could manoeuvre himself out of the cover of the alley.

"Altair, no."

"Excuse me?"

"You said that we were not going into the market." She was nervous, hopefully he would forgive her for speaking against him. "We have a task to do-"

"-I have to-"

"-Do nothing." She held up her hands to press against his chest when he tried to intimidate her into moving out of the way. "He's not our priority."

She watched as he tensed his jaw, his eyes still focused on the Frenchman from over her shoulder, and she swallowed nervously. "Altair…"

When he finally looked at her, she felt a mixture of emotions. For one, she felt unsure of herself: had she angered him? She felt stupid, the fact that she was an Initiate (a mere Novice!) telling a _Master_ _Assassin_ what he should and shouldn't be doing. But at the same time she felt empowered. Her words, and the fact that Altair had yet to merely push her to the side (he was certainly strong enough to do that!) made her believe that she was getting through to him. He was _listening_ to the female; considering her words and evaluating the situation. She knew that she was right, and she knew what was crossing Altiar's mind: what if this was the only chance he had?

"Bureau, now." He turned on his heel, his hands clasped into fists at his sides. She did as she was told, not wanting to send his anger spiraling into full-blown fury. She sensed more than that, however. She had wounded his pride, having basically stood up to him and questioned his movements and motives. An Initiate telling a Master Assassin what to do? A _woman_ telling a _man_ what to do?

When they dropped into the Bureau, she was already sweating with anxiety. He paced for a moment and she just stood there, waiting. He walked right up to her, his jaw clenched, his hands balled into fists so tight that his gloves had to stretch over his knuckles. Then he backed away. Proceeding to pace angrily before her once again.

Should she apologise? Or was it best to remain silent. No, she would allow him to vent on her and not say a word, as was her custom. As soon as it was out of his system, the better. She did not want to talk back to him, and have him infuriated. She had heard from many of her brothers that you do not, under _any_ circumstances, anger Altair Ibn-La'ahad.

Too late. She already felt like she was going to cry. She wasn't scared, for she knew that he wouldn't raise a hand against her, but she was upset that she had done something to rile him up like this for it was not her intention.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted before she could hold her tongue.

He stopped pacing then and glanced at her from over his shoulder, "You're sorry?" He scoffed, "Have you any idea what you've just stopped me from achieving?" He didn't wait for her to respond, "Justice. Redemption. A second chance! You had no right to stop me. No right!" He waited then. Expecting her, _tempting_ her to dare stand up to him and defend herself. But no. She said nothing. He was surprised at how little back bone she had. But it worked, he found himself having nothing else to say. The female made no retort, so he had nothing else to add.

He turned on his heel and stormed into the other room, leaving the female standing below the drop in.

As soon as Altair disappeared around the corner, the female released a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding.

She remained in the sleeping room for the evening, wanting to give Altair as much space as she could. She practiced her reading until she could no longer see the words on the pages, and she had just put the book away when she was graced by the Master Assassin's presence. She began plaiting her long red hair so as to focus on something, rather than just sit there awkwardly doing nothing.

Altair came and seated himself down on the cushions to her left and crossed his legs, resting his elbows on his knees, "Forgive me." He said, causing the female to look up at him, her eyes finding the peak of his hood. "You did the right thing, stopping me. I should not have been angry at you."

"It's ok." She replied quietly, "I understand."

He was surprised, again, "That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You will forgive me so quickly after I upset you?"

She nodded, tying the end of her hair with a small piece of cloth once she had finished, "I understood why you were angry, Altair. I'm not upset for that. I was only upset because it was me who had made you lose your temper. If not for my actions-"

"-I would have compromised us both." He interrupted, "You did the right thing. I cannot be angry at you."

She smiled at him, and was about to open her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise. She blushed as red as her hair before looking down at her stomach, "Well…I think it's time to eat."

 **A/N: Work is getting so tiring -_- I swear to god, I need a fucking holiday or something. I love horses, don't get me wrong, but there's only so much mucking out I can do! Not only that, but rather than exercise 2 horses a day, one of the girls has selfishly broken a leg so for the next eight or so weeks I'm now riding five horses. That's five hours a day, on top of labour! This girl seriously owes me big time. I'm actually eating my lunch on horseback! I dropped my sandwich the other day and cried about it.**

 **In any case, here is the next chapter :) Please review and let me know what you think. Was Hana keeping to her 'do-not-argue-back-ways'? Was Altair OOC, or did I hit the nail on the head? Please let me know what you want to happen!**

 **Have a great week people, I'm about to go and muck out my sixth stable. xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Hana was a little upset that she wouldn't be joining Altair in the serious part of the mission. Before their interruption with Robert De Sable in the market, they had overheard some vital information regarding their Target, and Altair had gone to complete the final part of their assignment. The assassination.

Hana had no doubt in the Master Assassin's abilities, although she had butterflies in the pit of her stomach the moment he had left that morning. The Dai tended to her wound whilst Altair had gone, and he was impressed by how well it was healing after the painful ordeal the other day.

"I don't think it'll be much longer," He began, wiping his hands as the female pulled her over shirt back on. "Before it'll be healed."

"Thank you," She smiled up at him, "I appreciate what you've done to help me."

"And I appreciate you keeping Altair out of trouble." He said, "I overheard you that evening, when you returned from the market. You did the right thing, Hana. I will be writing a letter to Al Mualim to inform him of the deed you have done."

She said nothing because Altair had just dropped through the ceiling and she was worried that she would scream with excitement if she dare even open her mouth. About two seconds later, the city bells began to toll overhead, and the female was happy that the Master Assassin had made it back to the Bureau safely before he was in danger of being spotted on his return.

He had blood splattered across his chest, and she was relieved when he moved with ease – signifying that the blood was not his own. The Master Assassin stepped into the room, pulling a stained plume out from the pocket on his belt, leaving it to rest upon the counter beside the Dai.

"It is done." He said, "Inform Al Mualim that Hana and I will leave Acre to return home in the morning."

The Dai nodded, "Well done, Altair."

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I am updating twice today xx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The ride back to Masyaf was a short one, although they did stop (thankfully undisturbed) for one night at an inn. As soon as they rode up to the gates and dismounted outside of the stables, their horses were taken from them by the stablehands. They swiftly made their way up the side of the hill, and through the citadel. The Master Assassin having to call the females name once or twice to stop her from taking the wrong turning.

"I am glad to see that you are both alive." Al Mualim commented, giving his Master Assassin a stern look. "I understand that you could have compromised yourselves." Altair said nothing, "But I am glad that you did not. And I am glad that you have returned successful. Altair, I will send for you this evening." Al Mualim was obviously not very happy with his favourite assassin; his words were curt and short. "Hana, if you will stay a moment, I wish to speak with you alone."

Hana was suddenly nervous, and she watched as Altair gave a small bow of his head before he turned and left her there, alone with the Mentor. "Sir?" She questioned, when he merely stood there in contemplation.

"Do you know why I paired the two of you together?" Al Mualim asked suddenly.

"Why, Sir?" She asked, "Altair told me that he worked better with me because I do not make him competitive?"

"That's right." Al Mualim nodded his head once, "You are good for him, and even the Dai's in the cities you have been to, state how he has changed for the better."

She nodded awkwardly, "I've never found him arrogant as people have said, Sir." She stated honestly, "He has always been kind and helpful and not once has he put me down or pointed out a flaw; he has trained with me to help me improve myself. He has been teaching me well, and I feel a lot more confident because of that."

"He has encouraged your skills, as you have dissuaded him from making foolish decisions. Like with De Sable, for example." Al Mualim allowed a small smile to appear on his face, "Perhaps he has a soft spot for you: you are a young woman after all, and very fair of face."

"I'm sure that is not the case, Sir." Hana said, a light blush sweeping across her cheeks, "I believe he has always been this way, and other people have pushed him for a long time, and keep pushing him."

"You think it is how you are around him that has him so relaxed and calm? And dare I even say _behaving_ himself!"

She nodded, "He told me so himself." She replied, "He said that because I am not cocky or competitive, he doesn't feel the need to put me in my place like others. He said that he admires the way I can hold my tongue and ignore my brothers when I'm being provoked, and he thinks that that makes me a strong person."

Al Mualim smiled, "Does he test your patience?"

"Sometimes." She replied honestly, "I know he does it on purpose too, but I know that he isn't trying to cause me any offence."

Al Mualim chuckled, "I must say, your travels with Altair are rather refreshing. I enjoy hearing about how he is around you, he's turning out to be just like his father. Umar was my best assassin, and a wonderful man too." He cleared his throat and leant back in his chair, "In any case, I do believe it is time you took on your own Targets."

She nodded her head in understanding, a little saddened to hear that Altair would not be her partner any longer, "Of course, Sir."

"I will send for you both tomorrow."

"We will still be travelling together?" She asked, confused as to why Al Mualim would still send for them both at the same time if they would not be sharing missions.

"Yes," He replied, "As I have said before, you are good for him. Although you will have separate targets, the men I have for you work together – like your first target was the brother of Altair's." He waved a hand, "But this is for Jerusalem child, be patient."

She bowed her head, happy now that not only would she not be travelling alone, but she would be visiting Malik once more. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

 **A/N: Ok, so I didn't realise that this chapter would be another short one, so I will update _three_ times today. Please review xx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37  
**

The two assassins set off for Jerusalem that very next morning. Hana was a little saddened that she did not get to spend the time at home with Rasil as she had wished, and the father figure was upset at this too.

But he _was_ busy at the blacksmiths, so time spent with Hana would have been little anyway.

"We shall stop here for the night." Altair stated, halting his mare and swiftly dismounting.

Hana looked around them and frowned, "Aren't we going to the inn?"

"Word reached Masyaf yesterday," He began. "That the innkeeper compromised an assassin, resulting in our brothers death." He looked at her then, "We cannot stay there anymore. Get off the horse."

She was taken back slightly by his tone, but did as he said without any questions. She set to work at untacking the horses as the Master Assassin silently began making a small fire for the two of them to camp around.

Hana had no idea if he had a bee in his bonnet or not, but their evening was spent mostly silent. The copper haired female passed the awkwardness by studying the map that Malik had drawn for her of Kingdom, eating, and plaiting and unplaiting her hair.

They set off the next morning with Altair in the same mood as that night and previous day. Hana tried to eat quietly, hoping that her piggyness wasn't going to turn into an issue with him. They rode for several hours, (with a small break for the horses to rest), before finally, the gates leading into Jerusalem came into view.

As Hana hitched her horse to a post, she turned to face the Master Assassin…but found that he had already gone and entered the city without her. Taking the Scholars with him.

The female grumbled to herself, knowing that she was now going to have to make the effort _on a full stomach_ and climb over the gate. She did so quickly and carefully, setting herself down on a bench beside a water fountain to pull her map out from her pack.

But for some reason, the map had gotten wet. And she couldn't make out where she was supposed to go. Not properly anyways. She turned left where she was supposed to turn right, and right where she was supposed to turn left, and when she ended up standing in front of the gates leading into the Rich District, she knew that she merely needed to run around and look for white robes and hope that they were an assassin (who would be willing to help her out).

Hana knew she should've stayed on the rooftops a split second after she had run headfirst into a patrol of guards.

"Assassin!" They roared, drawing their blades.

The copper haired females eyes widened, and she turned on her heel and sped off without warning. She sprinted up a stack of crates and leapt up to grasp at the edge of a building, catching it oddly but still managing to hoist herself up.

But a couple of archers stood in her way so the roof garden was no option for cover. The female ran, and leapt across the alley and onto a second rooftop before crossing a beam and descending into the throng of villagers below her.

Hana feared that the villagers would point her out, shut their doors and leave her to fend for herself. But thankfully none did. As soon as the line of sight between her and her chainmail fanclub had been broken, Hana ran into the first open doorway that she could see.

Her lungs burned and she took in greedy, copious amounts of oxygen and…what was that smell? The red, foggy hue in the room had the female squinting to try and get a clearer view of the situation around her. She was _not_ in a brothel, no.

She edged further into the room, and past people laying in beds. This was _not_ a hospital, no.

It was incredibly smoky now, and the female had to wave her hand in front of her face to try and clear the air. She had no idea what she was inhaling, but she _had_ to breathe! She frowned when there were strange looking purple shapes floating in the fog, to which she clumsily reached up a hand to grab at one. It moved just out of her reach, and she laughed at it.

She turned around when blue shapes arrived to greet her next, and the female kept spinning so that she could see _all_ of them. She fell backwards onto one of the unoccupied beds when she could no longer keep her balance, and she released a long, relaxed sigh, before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Hana had no idea how long she had been laying there, but she felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She didn't want to leave this place, she _loved_ it!

But after a while, she began to feel awful. Relaxed and peaceful, but incredibly nauseous.

Through the grey fog in the room, a white figure appeared and she raised a hand to wave at her assassin friend.

"Hana."

She released a peaceful sigh, and mumbled something completely incoherent as her body closed her eyes once more as another wave of euphoria washed over her.

"Hana." Altair spoke in a tone that was not one to be messed with.

"Hana, Hana…" She whispered her name, frowning when she felt a hand on her arm – shaking her awake and out of her dreamlike state.

"You never came to the Bureau…it's been two days." Altair informed her, slipping an arm behind her shoulders and easing her into a sitting position. "You're in an opium den."

"Oh…"

"Oh? Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her, "You're angry with me." She then coughed, her body unused to being so vocal after an apparent _two day_ drug binge. She groaned in refusal as she felt the bed disappear from beneath her.

"You have yet to build up a tolerance, I see."

"I..." She felt her head spinning, and she clutched onto the Master Assassin as he carried her out of the drug den. "I think that might be a good idea." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "No, no, it won't do. I can't. It felt too good. Take me back."

"Under no circumstances."

She realised that it was dark outside, and the prospect of sleep had her head lulling around on the Master Assassin's shoulder for a moment. But sleep did not grace her. If anything, she believed to have just passed out for a second or two.

"My, my." Malik's voice suddenly appeared, and she guessed that they had finally arrived to the Bureau.

"Sorry I'm late." She managed a grumble as Altair knelt down to place her onto a pile of pillows in the corner of the room.

The Dai raised an eyebrow, "That's all you have to say for yourself? Is she drunk?" He turned to the Master Assassin then.

"No, she's high." He responded, "I found her in an Opium den in the middle District."

Her muscles refused to move for her to shift herself into a more comfortable position, or even to wipe the cold sweat from her brow. She was so relaxed that she could sleep, yet she was wide awake. She was then vaguely aware of the two men, discussing or arguing, she wasn't entirely sure although it was probably the latter.

"Don't look at me like that, Malik." Altair said, "It's going to take hours to get this out of her system, and we're leaving for Masyaf in the morning." Silence. "This isn't funny."

"Well, I certainly think it is." The Dai responded.

Hana had started to feel awful. She had started to shake a little now, having broken out into a light, cold sweat. She wanted more of the stuff, but at the same time she felt so nauseous and _dead_ that she was decidedly against the idea. But she did like the euphoric effect of the drug, "Can I feel like this forever?"

"That forever will be two hours, tops." Altair commented, coming to her side and aiding her into a sitting position as Malik pushed a cup of water to her lips.

"Drink up." The Dai ordered, "You may not notice, but you will be seriously dehydrated."

She was thirsty, yes, but she felt immensely green. After they had helped her drink, they lay her back down on her side and left her alone. They obviously knew what was going to happen next, for the female was violently ill about ten minutes into her nap.

"Two hours?" She heard Malik question then. "Two days in an opium den would be enough to knock out a mule."

 **A/N: I couldn't resist doing this. I thought Hana needed to chill out, seeing as she has been working very hard, and what better way to do that than by finding some opium?!**

 _ **Don't do drugs, stay in school.**_

 **Please review xx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Al Mualim gave the female a long once over, "You're unusually silent, Hana. And you look awful." _How graciously kind._

She felt sick, and her head was pounding. Awkwardly, she cleared her throat, "I, err…" She tried to think up an excuse, but when her brain wouldn't let her do _anything_ , she sighed, "I got lost, Sir, and found myself stuck in an opium den."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, unamused, "After your assignment was finished, I hope?"

She opened her mouth to respond honestly, but the Master Assassin replied for her. "Yes, Master." Altair said, "We had finished earlier than planned, so I suggested that Hana familiarised herself with the city ready for her next visit. I had forgotten to mention where she should steer clear, however. We shall both learn from this. Hana not to enter drug houses, and myself not to let her wander alone until she knows where she's going."

"Right you are, Altair, as always." Al Mualim praised with a nod of his head before he turned back to the copper haired female, "To convey how unsympathetic I am, Hana, you will be leaving this evening for your next assignment. Altair," He then turned to his favourite, "For your mistake, I will be sending for you tomorrow morning. Now both of you, go and rest."

They bowed their heads towards their Mentor before they turned on their heels and walked beside one another along the corridor towards the stairs, once they had descended the staircase and stepped into the training grounds, the female turned to the grumpy man beside her, "Why did you say that?" She asked, "Why did you cover for me?"

Altair was silent for a moment, but turned to look at her when he replied, "Because you would not have gotten lost, if I had waited for you at the city gates." She made a bid to respond, but he held up a hand to silence her, "Go home and sleep, Hana. You still need to recover."

Oh yes, and she was certainly not going to mention her drug experiment to Rasil. In fact, he looked at the dark bags beneath her eyes and believed her to be suffering from exhaustion.

Hana ate her dinner with her father-figure a few hours later before she made her way up the stairs of the citadel to meet Al Mualim, and be given the details for her next assignment.

The copper haired female cried as she sat atop the horse. She was to be riding to Damascus, and would be in the _care_ of Jabal for the next few days. He would probably have been told about her two day binge in the opium den, and she knew he would not let it go. To make things worse? She was certainly crying because of her hormones; she was due to receive her regular monthly bleed within the next couple of days. She just hoped it was when she returned home to Masyaf, and not on the road or in Damas.

She camped without interruption, and Malik's maps led her straight to Damascus and to the Bureau just before nightfall. Where Jabal was less than welcoming.

"You will find some information before you can sleep." He said without looking up at her.

"But the market is closed?" She tried.

"Then you can try a brothel? Perhaps a tavern."

Both places sounded dangerous to her. She did not like the idea of spying somewhere that she was contained. What if all the doors were locked and the windows were blocked if she needed to make an escape?

Hana left the Bureau anyway, taking her pack with her. Rather than do as Jabal had said, and find information this late into the evening, she remembered what Altair had told her 'Trust your gut instinct'. If she didn't feel comfortable doing something, then she shouldn't do it. So she didn't.

The copper haired female found herself climbing into the nearest roof garden, and taking a seat (pulling an orange out of her pack to eat, of course). Once she had eaten her fruit, she squished herself down so that she was laying as comfortably as possible (which was quite hard to do considering the fact that there was an extreme lack of space available), and she slept.

 **A/N: So sorry for my lack of updating! Work just continues to pile up and by the time I get home in the evening, I'm so tired!**

 **Anyways, thank you to those who have reviewed my last three chapters :) and I hope you all enjoy the update.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

When Hana awoke that very next morning, she had the most awful cramp in her legs and the worst neck ache she had ever had in her entire life. She sat up and stretched her arms skywards and winced as she moved her head to ease her stiff neck. Standing up wasn't so easy, and she hobbled around the rooftop like an invalid for at least fifteen minutes before she felt as close to normal as she could get.

She sighed, and wiped sleep from her eyes before grabbing an orange from her pack for breakfast, and drank what little was left in her waterskin.

Then she set to work. Being close to the market gave her the advantage of travelling very little on her unsure legs, and she delved into the throng of civilians to seat herself on a nearby bench.

She felt like she was getting nowhere with this, and just as she was about to leave she managed to catch the name of her Target being mentioned by a couple of merchants.

"Amran will be collecting coin today." The merchant said, "I do not believe I have made enough!"

"Me neither! His taxes are extortionate now! I have four hungry children at home and my wife is carrying our fifth, I haven't been able to provide enough food for the past few days."

"But Imran, my friend, you are a baker!"

"Yes, but I have to sell all I make to get the money! Besides, you have plenty of rice to feed your family, Todi."

The first merchant - Todi - sighed, "The last time I fed my family before I sold my wares, I was short eight silver coins. Amran took my eldest daughter to make up for the price. He has done so with others too. Taken children to pay off debts."

"What does he do with them? Put them to work I guess?"

"I dread to think!" Todi said, "The way he looked at her, and merely eight years old too! It disgusts me!"

"Have you been to see her?"

"I went to his house in the Middle District once, but he has two guards standing at the front gate and they would not let me pass."

It was lucky that the two merchants had stopped speaking then so that they could serve customers, for Hana came across incredibly light headed. She had no water left, and so she had to sit down for a moment. The copper haired female felt nauseous too, and her hands were shaking.

She knew she was going to get an ear full from Jabal, but she needed to go to the Bureau. She had little information, but it would have to do.

As she carefully made her way back to the Bureau (using one of Malik's maps as a guide), her nausea passed and she was able to quicken her pace so that it didn't take her long to arrive at Jabal's domain.

She dropped inside not a moment later, and headed around the corner to find the Dai standing at the counter painting a pot.

"You have information for me?" He asked, glancing up. "Out with it, girl."

"Amran is collecting taxes today from the merchants." She said, swallowing thickly. "If they cannot pay him then he will take their children instead..." She blinked a few times and shook her head when her ear began to ring and dots clouded her vision. "I, err...one of the merchants said that-"

"-Yes," Jabal waved his hand and rolled his eyes. "The man takes a fancy to children, that is obvious. What of his guard?" He asked then.

"He has two that guard the front of his house, in the Middle District."

"And that's all you have for me?"

She nodded her head, resting her back against the door frame, her empty water skin hanging limply from her slim fingers.

Jabal leant over the counter and snatched it from the girl before leaving for a second to fill it. He tossed it back to her as soon as he returned, "Go and rest." He said, "Drink more water, you're still dehydrated from your stupidity in Jerusalem."

She left without another word, and deposited herself into the pile of untouched pillows. It looked as though she was the only assassin on assignment in Damascus, and she hoped that at least someone would join her. One more assassin as company would mean that she had someone there to break the ice with Jabal.

The female found it easy to fall asleep, and when she awoke it was because Jabal kicked her booted feet.

"Wake up," He had a white feather pinched between his fingers. "Amran shall be collecting his taxes within the next hour, so you'd better get going."

"I had enough information?" She asked, sitting up groggily.

"He will not have any guards with him." Jabal said, "He's not important enough for that. If anything, he will take one of his doormen." He watched her as she got to her feet, and handed her a piece of bread. "Eat, it'll settle your stomach."

She thanked him, happy that he had finally shown her a mere minuscule of concern, before she headed out of the bureau and retraced her steps back to the market.

Hana frowned then from her position on the rooftop. How was she going to know what the guy even looked like?

"This bag is three silver short!"

There was a man standing, alone, in front of a merchants stall. His long black cape, although dirty, was still finer than the clothing on anyone else's backs. Hana decided that this man was, obviously, her Target.

"How old are your children?"

The question sent a wave of absolute disgust through her, and Hana was about to leap down to the ground below when she remembered what she needed to do first.

 _Look_.

She peered over the sides of the rooftop surrounding her, and after launching a throwing knife at a guard standing off to the side, Hana deemed it safe enough for her to perform her assassination.

And _nothing_ went wrong.

She jumped down into a pile of hay, rolled out and onto her feet in one swift (yet stiff) motion, before she edged over to her target. The merchant was crying, his hands held together as he pleaded with the Pedophile, not to take his nine year old son from him. So he took no notice of the white robed woman, not until her dagger shot through the mans neck and blood splattered across his pots.

The female quickly swiped her feather across the blood on the man, before the screams began. She took off, running into no guards as she darted up to the rooftops and dived into a roof garden. But there was no clanking of chain mail, and the copper haired female peeked out from behind the curtains before cautiously stepping out from her hiding place.

There was one archer to dispatch, before she finally dived into the Bureau. No bells tolled, not even two hours later when she was practically shooed from Damascus by the Dai.

 **A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed :) I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Altair will return to the story in the next chapter, so you will no longer be deprived of him :P**

 **Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Exhausted and tired, the female slouched on her gelding as he lazily plodded through Kingdom. She didn't even have the energy to feel happy that her assignment (although obviously tailored especially for her by Jabal) had been such a success. She turned her head to the left when she began to heave, and she halted the horse in case she was about to vomit.

But nothing. Not even the bread that Jabal had given her came up to decorate the sand at her horses hooves. Once her heaving had ceased, she drank a little from her waterskin to try and ease her stomach. Her hands shook, and she closed her eyes for a few minutes until the ringing and dizziness passed.

As soon as she felt fine once more (if a little tired) she continued on her journey, and although she had no recollection of where she was, she just hoped there weren't any wild dogs nearby as she settled down to rest for the afternoon.

The copper haired female all but fell from her horses back, exhaustion plaguing her senses and balance, and she took a moment to recover before she untacked the animal and hitched him to a branch underneath a tree (where there was a little shade).

She collapsed onto the ground before she had even fully unravelled her bedroll, and she slept as soon as her head hit the pillow and Hana did not move until the sun was at it's peak in the sky the following day. That must've been the longest she had ever slept before in her life! She grabbed her waterskin and drank greedily before she searched her pack for an orange, but merely found an apple at the bottom.

Then, Hana realised that she had slept deeply that night. Quickly, she turned to her horse and sighed with relief at finding him still present, her weapons were still there, and thankfully her leg hadn't been eaten by wild dogs during her comatose state during the night.

It was certainly a better night than the one she had spent in the roof garden. She sniffed away her tears, but was unable to stop them from fully flowing as she was upset by how Jabal's treatment had put her in that position. _Damn hormones._ Perhaps it was a good thing that she had been given a different mission from Altair this time…she couldn't imagine how uncomfortable he would've felt in the company of a tearful woman.

Her horse called out with a loud neigh, which startled the female. Looking over at her gelding to see what was wrong, she then turned her head west when a second neigh echoed across the hills in response. Her gelding snorted excitedly, obviously knowing the other. Hana squinted, and was greeted by the sight of a white robed ally riding towards her on a large grey mare. _Wasn't that Altair's horse?_

She wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes, before she acknowledged the Master Assassins arrival. And she tossed her apple core into her campfire as she watched him hitch his horse beside hers, the two animals rubbing muzzles in greeting, obviously fond friends after their time on the road together.

"I take it you were successful on your assignment." Altair greeted, "Well done."

"Thank you."

He took a seat beside her on the ground, tossing another one of her sticks into the flames, "You're quiet. Did you not enjoy your time in the city?"

"It was fine."

"Tell me the truth." He encouraged, his grumpiness from the beginning of the week had obviously been expelled onto one of the younger assassin boys, or on a few Templars during his most recent mission. "Your voice is thick with tears. You have been crying."

"What is there to say?" She sighed, "He was horrible last time."

"Jabal?" He asked for confirmation. She nodded once, to which he replied, "Do not let him discourage you, Hana. You have skills equal to that of your brothers. Just remember that."

She wiped her cheeks just to make sure that the last of her tears were fully dried before she smiled gratefully towards him, "Where have you come from?" She questioned.

"Acre." He replied, "Which is why I'm surprised to have come across you here. You're on the wrong road."

She felt her face flush with embarrassment, "Oh, well, which way am I supposed to be going?"

"If you go a few miles back east, and past the old watchtower you should've taken the left fork – not the right – and gone through a small town." He took a drink from his water skin, "We'll be going that way anyway, in the morning."

"I should've left hours ago." She admitted, "I woke minutes before you appeared."

"You're still suffering from the effects of the opium." He informed her, "It'll pass soon, just keep drinking water." He then chuckled, "Besides, if I had not come across you who would've told you to turn around?"

She pressed a hand to her head, "It's hard determining left from right when I feel like I'm being pulled in every direction!" She defended herself, blushing when her stomach growled angrily.

"I do not need to ask if you're hungry." He said, reaching into his pack for some bread and tearing it into two. "Here, eat."

"Thank you." She accepted the offering, and the two ate in a companionable silence. "Your assignment wasn't very long." She said.

"No," He agreed. "I was listening in the market for information, and overheard a few guards saying that they'd been told to take a break while my Target went whoring." He stuffed another piece of the loaf into his mouth, "It didn't take long to find him after that, and then deal with him."

"What little information I'd found, Jabal filled in the blanks for me." She said, "He'd obviously researched for me, so I didn't take too long."

He finished the last of his bread, "Well, next time you're in Damascus, deal him a swift kick to the-"

"-Altair, no!" She was horrified that he'd even suggested that, and he couldn't help the amused grin appear on his face at her reaction. "I will not do that. He'd hate me _completely_."

 **A/N: A quick update for you all. If anyone is reading in England (which is where I'm writing from), I hope you're enjoying the few rare days of extreme and overwhelming heat that we're only supposed to find in Spain! I have actually shaved my legs this week.**

 **In any case, the rating for this story will be changing to 'M' within the next few chapters. I think this is the fifth warning now?**

 **Anyway, please leave a review :) xx**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

As Altair and Hana packed up, tacked up, and left the camp it was early morning. The female stretched her muscles, feeling a lot better than she had the day before. Perhaps it was the presence of the Master Assassin that perked her up? She was certainly glad to be riding back to Masyaf in his company.

In fact, she was happy to just be riding back to Masyaf.

"Apple?" She offered him half, to which he shook his head politely.

"You need it more than I." Came the response.

She blushed and rolled her eyes, "Are you calling me a pig?" She asked.

"I must apologise, Hana," The beginnings of a smile teased the corners of his mouth, "But I do not speak oink."

He may have been a Master Assassin, but he was certainly not honed in the skills of dodging apple cores. The copper haired female's aim was impeccable, and she watched in satisfaction as the remains of her fruit bounced off the top of his white hood.

He turned to shoot her a glare, and brought up his hand to wipe at the back of his hood but said nothing on her actions. They would have to stop for one more night before they would reach Masyaf, and even though the female assumed it was going to be in that creepy small town that she loved oh-so-much, she felt like she could handle whatever was going to come her way. Not only was she rejoined with the Master Assassin, but eighteen hours of sleep had certainly helped.

Up ahead they noticed a larger gaggle of guards than the usual patrol, and Altair held up a hand for her to halt her horse.

"There are Templars at the front and back." He said, "We cannot pass them undetected."

He motioned with his hands, something that she thought she was supposed to understand so she just nodded her head in response. He then took off at a gallop, and she followed in pursuit.

"Assassins!"

Altair, in front of her, leapt from his mare and onto the ground. Hana, utterly confused, just watched him as she sped past. Is that was his hand signals were for? Glancing over her shoulder, she could see that he was not drawing his sword, but running for a steep incline.

Hana bailed out. Slipping her feet out of the stirrups and swinging her right leg over the back of the gelding, jumping to the ground and curling into a ball so that her ankles wouldn't break on her fall. She rolled a few feet in the foetal position, her head dizzy with the motion. She heard the hooves disappearing off into the distance, and armoured boots getting louder and louder the closer they came.

The copper haired female lunged to her feet and decided that it was high time she learned hand signals as she took off after the Master Assassin.

Most of the guards were too stupid to realise that the horses were no longer carrying assassins, and gave up the chase once the animals were out of their line of sight. Other guards had seen the white blurs dismount, and followed the bodies up the hill.

Again, Hana and Altair found themselves lunging for cover in the same spot, but this time it was inside a hay cart rather than under a bed. Still, the female blushed because she found herself beneath the Master Assassin once more, except this time she could _actually_ breathe.

Hana looked up, her blush deepening when she found his face looming above her own, his eyes already examining her features and a small smirk creeping onto his lips, she heard voices just as the Master Assassin opened his mouth to comment – but because both of her hands were stuck between their abdomens – she had to silence him by covering his mouth with her own.

It was over quickly, and the red head turned to look to the side to peer through the straw just in time to see the guards disappearing around the corner. "They're gone." She cleared her throat nervously, blushing. "I'm sorry, but you were about to give away our position."

"There's no need to apologise," He smirked, pushing himself off of the female and out of the hay. "You look like you've wanted to do that for a while."

She ignored him as she pulled herself out of the cart, turning to face the road where they had just run up. The copper haired female wanted to find her horse. "Shall we continue?"

"Kissing?"

" _Walking_." She flushed almost scarlet, pulling her hood further over her face.

He chuckled, starting the journey down the hill and towards the town, "If that's really what you meant."

They climbed to the top of the hill, and down the other side where their horses were waiting for them. The two mounted before continuing on their journey, Hana sighing with relief when rooftops came into view.

Then it happened.

Hana saw him the same time that Altair did. The bald man in the red cape. Robert De Sable. He was currently walking the streets in the small village they were riding into.

And because he was no longer in the midst of carrying out an assignment, nothing was holding Altair back. The Master Assassin glanced at the female from over his shoulder, before he kicked his mare into full gallop – leaving Hana no choice but to follow after him.

 **A/N: I am changing the rating for this story to 'M' so that I do not forget to do so within the next couple of chapters.**

 **Please review :) a big thank you to those that do! xx**


	42. Chapter 42

**WARNING: RAPE.**

 **Chapter 42**

"Altair!" Hana hissed, grabbing hold of his sleeve as they ran down the street, away from the stables where their horses had been abandoned at the gate.

"I didn't ask for your help, so you can go." He said, "But if you're with me on this, then you will follow _my_ lead."

At least he hadn't drawn his sword on horseback and leapt from the back of the beast onto de Sable like a madman in heat. He _had_ thought about this, obviously, he was infiltrating the inn in which de Sable was residing in. Hana trusted Altair's judgement.

She nodded her head, releasing her grip on his sleeve and following him up the side of the building and towards the balcony of the room in which the Frenchman was residing.

This couldn't be right. She knew Altair was a Master Assassin and he had plenty more experience than she did in this line of work…but something squeezed in her gut, telling her that this was wrong.

Altair glanced at her, and hesitated himself. She could see his internal battle, his pride wanting to get vengeance on the Frenchman but his other side – whatever it was called – was focused on the fact that he was with _Hana_.

But he had been waiting for an opportunity like this for years. And nothing was going to stop him now. If Hana had doubts, he didn't _ask_ her to follow him, and if she followed his lead then she would be fine.

"Do not engage with de Sable. His blood is mine."

He kicked open the window and dived inside the room – Saracens leapt into action the moment Altair had drawn his weapon and pulled his accomplice through the window. De Sable said nothing, merely clicked his fingers to order his men to draw their weapons to meet Altair's onslaught.

Two Saracens were down before de Sable had even given his order, and he knew that this assassin was the one who had been after his blood in Solomon's Temple all those years ago.

Hana decapitated a man and sliced through anothers jugular on the same swing of her sword, and even though her path to the Templar was clear – that was Altair's job to do. She was certainly _not_ going to get in his way on that one.

But she felt a sharp sting in her shoulder blade not a moment sooner. She yelped, the attack had been dealt to the same shoulder that has been wounded before by the arrow in Kingdom about two weeks previous. She brought up her sword to attack the one who had wounded her, and took a step backwards when her sword clashed with the Templars.

De Sable was strong. Incredibly strong. And her adrenaline was the only thing keeping her strong enough to withstand his attacks. She was proud of herself for that, but at the same time she knew that it wouldn't be long until her adrenaline depleted, and she would then be exhausted and vulnerable.

But de Sable was quick as well as strong, and he turned quickly to jab the hilt of his sword into her chest – knocking her backwards and onto the ground. Hana found herself smacking her head on the stone floor. Her body going limp for a few seconds so that her mind could catch up with her actions, her sight could find focus, and the ringing in her ears would cease. But de Sable took the opportunity to grab her wounded shoulder and drag her onto her feet.

"You're smaller than I expected." He sneered, "I'll see your face before you die."

As soon as her hood was removed, Hana spat out a mouthful of prepared phlegm in honour of the Frenchman. He ignored it as it trailed down his breastplate, surprised by finding the face of a _woman_ before him.

"Is this your whore, Altair?"

The Master Assassin deflected another blow from one of his attackers, suddenly taking note that Hana was no longer fighting, and that de Sable had joined his men in battle instead of standing by to watch. "I will not allow you to harm her!"

The female, seeing double vision rather than triple, managed to grab the hilt of a dagger in de Sable's belt, and raise the blade to stab him in the abdomen. He dropped her, falling to his knees himself as he roared with pain. Hana scrambled back desperately – trying not to trip over any Saracen bodies as the Frenchman grabbed the hilt of the dagger and ripped it from his torso to hold it threateningly towards the red head, his eyes burning with anger.

The blade came down, still stained with the blood of de Sable and pierced through Hana's shin. She screamed in agony, using her other leg to kick out at the Frenchman. He stumbled backwards from the power of the blow to his chest and growled angrily, using his grip on the hilt of the dagger to twist it further into the females flesh. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, and she gritted her teeth through the pain, continuing to kick out at the Templar. Her head was pounding; she could hear Altair's sword singing through the air, clashing steel on steel – his path to her blocked by the Saracens. De Sable moved again, his free hand moving towards her available leg and grabbing her calf to pull her towards him, pounding his fist into her jaw.

Hana reached out with her arms, searching for the hilt of her sword that had fallen somewhere nearby, she looked away from the bald Frenchman, swinging her arm back and catching him in the center of the face to push him away. That was when she felt one big hand find its way to her neck, and start to choke her. Her eyes widened and she gasped for a breath of air, her lungs burned, her already blurred vision became worse and she clawed at his chest and face when she found his wrist too strong to pry off.

His grip suddenly vanished on her neck, and Hana coughed and gasped for air. De Sable grinned as he ran a finger across her jawline, "I don't think I'll kill you just yet." He murmured, his eyes glinting dangerously. "I think I'll hurt you a little more first."

She screamed as he twisted the dagger in her leg once more before pulling it free and holding the blade to her throat. The red head glanced over towards Altair, still in the midst of a battle but trying to make his way to her, before her gaze was filched by de Sable, his fingers dragging her back towards him by her jaw. The look in his eyes and the way he licked his lips made his intentions all too clear, and his hand that suddenly appeared at her waistband had the female tensing and shuffling away from the Frenchman.

He put pressure on his own wound as he grabbed Hana by her injured leg, dragging her back towards him and flipping her onto her front – pinning her down with his body weight.

"Altair!" She cried out, struggling beneath the weight of the Templar as his hands started pulling at the waistband of her breeches. She suddenly felt the rush of cold air as her ass was bared to the elements, her hands flew down to pull them back up – but he slapped them away and twisted her fingers painfully.

She could feel his buckle pressing into her soft flesh, his calloused fingers brushing against her as he fumbled to unbuckle himself, her cheeks were wet with hot tears, and she clawed at the wooden floor in a feeble attempt to get away. He pulled his hard cock free from his trousers before snaking his hands around her thighs to angle her into position, and then Hana cried out in pain as he thrust into her, tearing through her hymen.

De Sable grunted and smirked as the red head's fingernails bled onto the wooden floorboards, "It appears as though I was wrong, Altair." The Frenchman sneered, "She was no whore."

There was no point fighting against him anymore. Hana didn't have the energy after the shock of his entrance chased away her adrenaline. She closed her eyes to try and stop herself from crying and grit her teeth together so that she wouldn't make any noise, she continued to claw at the floorboards – the pain in her fingertips giving herself a distraction as de Sable fucked her until she was sore. He pushed down on her shoulder blades to flatten her, giving himself some more support as he slowed his pace, pushing himself deeper into the younger girl and ensuring that her torture would not be over quickly.

"You should have had her when you had the chance." The Templar sneered, grunting.

"You will die for this!" Altair growled, dispatching another man by pushing his sword through his chest.

Hana felt him pull out completely, and it was then that she was rolled onto her back, de Sable's form leered above her, "I want to look into her eyes, as I cum inside of her." He sat back on his heels as he reached under the female's knees – dragging her back along the floor towards him as he sheathed himself inside of her once again.

His eyes were hauntingly blue, his tongue was warm on her face as he claimed her skin. She felt anger bubbling up inside of her, and he suddenly gave one hard and fast thrust before he closed his eyes and came, collapsing on top of the female as his body shuddered. She could feel his cock becoming limp, and she grew angrier and angrier for every second he unnecessarily remained inside of her. His head rested in the crook of her neck by her right shoulder and he took a deep inhale of her sweaty skin, "I love the smell of a sex on a young woman."

She reached up with bloodied hands, her thumbs claiming the sockets of his eyes as she pressed her nails fiercely into his flesh. He yelped and groaned, tearing himself out of the female as he rolled off of her and onto his back.

Hana pulled up her breeches, wincing at the pain the action caused her shoulder and whimpering when she sat up quickly – her body sore from de Sable's assault. She saw red, she had never felt so angry in her entire life and she dispatched a guard quickly – crimson blood sprayed over her robes and her face – and another guard was quickly added onto the pile of bodies covering the floor before she stood over the form of the Frenchman.

Hana raised her sword and prepared to plunge it down onto the man-

-but Altair beat her to the finishing blow. His sword tearing through the Templars spine.

 **A/N: Not what you were expecting?**

 **You will now be seeing a completely different side to Hana when she battles now.**

 **Please leave a review xx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

It was the first time between them that silence had been awkward; yet, the red head had neither intention nor motivation to fill it. The Master Assassin sat across from her, the campfire between them, as he rest his elbows on his knees and toyed with a throwing knife.

Hana knew there was the chance that she could be pregnant, and she did not wish to bring the child of a Templar into the world, let alone a child conceived through rape. Her mother had suffered from the same fate and Hana wondered if her mother had ever laid resentful eyes upon her, as the red head would do if she were to bare the child of Robert de Sable.

She wouldn't let it happen, Hana had decided. She had come too far in life to have everything she had earned and worked for be taken away from her by an unwanted child. "Altair," She murmured, loud enough for the Master Assassin to hear her from across the fire. "What will I do if I'm pregnant?"

He didn't answer her straight away, and he looked back down at the throwing knife in his hand as he began to toy with it once more, "Do not think on it." He replied eventually, his tone quiet. "I doubt that you are-"

"-But I _could_ be." Hana snapped, cutting the Master Assassin off and leaving him in silence. Probably in shock that she had both cut him off, and snapped at him. It was the first time he had heard her use that tone! "I know how it works, I was due to bleed." She grit her teeth to fight back the tears that threatened to fall, her hands balling into fists in her lap. "I was conceived through rape, but I was lucky enough to have a mother who wanted to keep me. She was too old to be married, and I was probably her last opportunity to have a child." She shook her head, "I may have chosen the Creed over marriage, but I am still young enough to change my mind. I do not want a sprog of de Sable to ruin my life."

"Think of the many other women De Sable has had," The Master Assassin began carefully, "Yet he has no bastard children. What does that tell you?" She shrugged, prodding at the sand in front of her with a stick. "It means that he has a problem." They remained in silence for a few more moments before Altair cleared his throat and opened his mouth once more, "Are you going to eat now?"

"I'm not hungry." _For once._

He sighed in frustration, "Have you at least changed your bandages?"

"No." She should've done so over an hour ago, there was blood seeping through the white material on her shin.

"Well do so," He said, "Otherwise you'll get an infection. And get some rest, if we leave early enough in the morning we should get back to Masyaf by nightfall."

Hana tried to get some rest, truly she did, but every time she closed her eyes Robert's blue orbs haunted her. She tossed and turned all night, prying her eyes open almost every time they shut, until she finally slept.

The two did not speak as they packed up their belongings and tacked their horses in preparation to leave, and even then the ride was quiet. She was miserable, tired, haunted, embarrassed, violated and mortified, and although grateful that the man was no longer alive, she hated the fact that Altair had dealt the killing blow and not her.

The red head felt the need to be on her own, she wanted to cry, scream, vent out her anger in some way and she couldn't have anyone around her for that. She had never felt this way before, and she was worried about the consequences of her actions if she were to inflict them on a specific person. Before now, she had taken deep breaths to calm herself and ignore the problem, but de Sable had somehow opened a new side to the female. She felt like, if Efled were there right now and shot a snide comment in her direction, she would cut off his head!

The ride seemed to go on forever, and the wind began to pick up, the two assassins knew they should stop for a while – there wasn't a storm coming or anything like that, but horses didn't ride particularly well in strong winds, so it was dangerous for the riders. Wordlessly, the two rode towards the side of a mountain and hitched the horses to one of the sparse trees with a small patch of grass at their hooves. The assassins used the shade of the tree to shelter themselves from the heat of the sun, and the female realised that she must have been radiating with anger for Altair was certainly giving her a wide berth.

After the horses were untacked, the Master Assassin eyed Hana's bloodied bandage and sighed, "You did not change it."

"I couldn't be bothered." She shrugged to show that she just did not care.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Would you like me to do it for you?"

"If you feel like must."

He collected the bandages and healing salve from one of the saddlebags before making his way towards the female, crouching before her as she removed her boot and pulled up the leg of her breeches. "Your laziness is irritating."

"Your _presence_ is somewhat of a nuisance."

He grit his teeth, his eyes raging. But he managed to ignore her, closing his eyes for a second to take a deep breath, and once he had opened them he glanced a look up at her when she did not continue. She had taken to keeping her hood on now, but he did not miss the drop of water appearing from underneath her hood and land on the back of her hand. He froze, suddenly feeling even more awkward than he had been. She hadn't meant what she had said, he knew, and he realised that she _had_ said it because she needed some time to herself.

He finished bandaging her shin before standing back up to his full height, as he carried the supplies back to the saddlebags, "I'm going to look for firewood; we may as well set up a camp. There's no point continuing until the morning, we will not get to Masyaf today."

She nodded once in understanding, but did not look up. The red head cried for a while and she felt a little better once she had. She knew Altair to have only gone in search of firewood, to give her the space she needed; which she was very grateful for. She had dried her eyes by the time he had returned, and once the fire was built he sat a few feet to her right, holding out his hand with a water skin.

"I came across a small river." She took it from him and drank a little, thanking him quietly. "I know you are angry at me," He began, "But I do not understand what _I_ have done."

"You killed him."

She felt his gaze on her, his eyes burning the side of her head, "And that's a problem?"

"I wanted to do it."

"We both had personal motives to do so." He replied after a moment, "I can only apologise for taking your satisfaction away from you, but not for taking his life."

 **A/N: Thank you for the amazing response I had for the last chapter!**

 **Please review :) xx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Hana did not eat breakfast or lunch, nor did she speak with the Master Assassin until they reached the gates of Masyaf.

She hoped that he did not notice her trembling as she dismounted, and even if he did, he did not mention a thing. But it was because the red head was worried about seeing Rasil. What if she burst into tears upon seeing him? What would he say? Would he know?

If she did not require Altair's help in making her way up the hill and to the infirmary, she would have continued on without him. The female found herself almost recoiling from his touch on her. She didn't conciously do it, and the Master Assassin patiently paused with his arms held out towards her; waiting for her to comply when she was ready.

What if she acted the same way with Rasil?

After a second or two had passed in (yet again) another awkward silence between them, the copper haired female hopped back towards him and threw a reluctant arm around his shoulders, as he gingerly positioned an arm around her waist.

"Are you ready?" He asked, quietly.

She merely nodded her confirmation, and by the time they had reached the citadel, the female was gritting her teeth to stop herself from crying. Once she had been settled down onto one of the futons, Altair left her company to go and speak to Al Mualim. They exchanged a glance before he left, a silent agreement passing between them to not mention anything to anyone.

Hana cried when he left. The doctor, luckily, took her tears as a sign that she was in pain - and tended to her injury quickly. He had given her a crutch to use for the next week to help her support her weight, and Hana left the citadel to return home to Rasil. She struggled with the new task of finding balance as she hopped down the hill.

Her father figure was absent from the house when she arrived home, and rather than rush excitedly down to his workshop to bombard him with a hug; a tale of her travels with the infamous Master Assassin; and a demand for stew, the female hobbled into her bedroom and perched on the edge of her bed where she launched her crutch across the room in frustration and anger as she screamed bloody murder into her pillow. She believed another breakdown of tears were going to come her way, but the copper haired female realised that she had no more left to shed.

Hana felt awful. She felt weak...and she absolutely despised that above anything. And after being on her own for the first time since it had happened, she was violently ill. She didn't think she had eaten anything worth bringing back up, but she did until she was completely empty. Then she bathed, scrubbing her skin until it was raw - trying to cleanse her entire body. She scrubbed and scrubbed at her face, more tears leaping forth when she remembered how he had slowly dragged his tongue across her cheek. She repeated her cycle in the bath, scrubbing every inch of herself until she was so raw that she broke the skin on her already tender thighs.

Although she attended her reading lessons, the female only did so to take her mind off of De Sable's haunting face. The old Rafik did make her uncomfortable with his close proximity, however, but the female managed to put up with it for the hour. Then when her reading lesson had finished for the day, she would take another bath, still unsatisfied with how dirty she felt.

Rasil had noticed a difference in the female. She was quiet. She had yet to talk about her most recent mission to Damascus, but he reassured himself that if she was in any worse pain with her shin then she would've spoken up about it. She made no mention of the Master Assassin, however, and Rasil believed her silence was due to a dispute that the two had had over something or other on their return to Masyaf.

"Yes, that's right." Hana said, moving a spoonful of stew around in her bowl.

Rasil sighed, "I'm sure it can be resolved," He tried to reassure her, "There's no need to starve yourself over the man, Hana. Come, eat your food. Do not play with it like a scorned child!"

She put down her spoon and pushed the bowl of untouched food away from her, "I've had enough."

"You haven't touched it! This is not like you at all, Hana." He turned around in his seat to fully face her, a concerned frown marring his ageing features. "Unless, of course, you are upset about your argument because...you have developed warm feelings for the man?"

"Rasil..." She sighed and pushed her chair back from the table so that she could stand. "Just forget about it. I'm going to take a bath and go to bed."

While she waited for her monthly bleed, the female did not eat and she rarely slept because she suffered from nightmares. Hana had thought about visiting the doctor, but did not wish for word to get around the citadel about her having being there! Even if she wasn't pregnant, the entirety of the brotherhood would know that she had thought that she was. They would know that she was no longer a virgin, her name would be shamed, and Rasil...

Hana did not even wish to think about the effect this would have on him.

But when her period came not a day later, she cried with pure joy.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**

 **My laptop has literally just come back from being repaired and I've been working so hard to pay my grandfather back for lending me the money! But the debt has been paid. My shifts will be returning to usual, I should have more time to write now, hopefully. The only problem? Where my laptop has been wiped, de-fragged, etc...I HAVE NO MICROSOFT WORD. I'm using notepad :'(**

 **In any case, thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this story, and who has been patient! Thank you to those extra special people who have reviewed and fav'd.**

 **Please review xx**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Hana's shin was healing well, so much so, after being on crutches for a week and 'resting' for a month, Hana took it upon herself to head into the training grounds before she was due for a reading lesson in the morning. Most of her brothers were surprised to see her - although happy that she would be joining them to spar once more.

Despite them saying that they would not go easy on her because of her injury, they did, and Hana was grateful for that. She had noticed that she was a lot weaker than she normally was (minus her injury) and she knew that it was her lack of sleep and her minimal intake of food to blame.

She did not practice hand-to-hand combat, because she was unsure how she would react in that situation as she had done with Altair when they had arrived back in Masyaf. So she only practiced her skills with the blade.

Her training had given her the focus she needed to get the Frenchman out of her head. But not out of her unconscious. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her back did she turn around sharply and strike the assassin who had touched her. The brothers she had been speaking with fell silent, and she was then aware that she had punched Altair in the face. Perhaps it was he who was in need of hand-to-hand practice.

He grabbed her by her upper arm and hauled her after him as he stormed over to the wall, out of earshot from their brothers. He said nothing on the fact that she had struck him, if anything, he looked guilty for touching her when she was unaware of his presence. "Have you been to see the doctor?" He questioned quietly, looking over his shoulder to double check that no one was in earshot. "Or have you...bled?"

"I bled."

His eyes looked her over carefully, "You look exhausted."

"I can't sleep." She admitted quietly, unable to look up at him as her voice began to break.

The Master Assassin hesitated, "I was going to ask if you would ride to Jerusalem with me, but if you're this fatigued then it is not safe for you-"

"-I will, please!" She grabbed him by his sleeve, "I need to keep my mind occupied."

He turned to face her once more, "Yes, I have noticed your presence in the ring quite often this past month. You spend more time there than you do at home, and you have not stopped for lunch."

"You needn't watch me." She scolded, narrowing her eyes at him. "I've been doing what I can to forget about what happened." And what had he done? Just swanned over to her after six weeks and asked her out when he knew that she wasn't pregnant with another man's child.

"Yes." He said, "And your training has benefited from the attention."

She scoffed at him.

"Al Mualim wanted me to take Draum. I asked if you could come with me instead." He said, ignoring her, "He's watched you training too, he thinks you're well enough to go."

She was silent. Of course, she had been waiting for an assignment since she had been advised not to work until her leg had recovered, and she was going almost stir-crazy. Her relationship with Rasil had been strained because of this, and her changed demeanour since her last mission. But her nightmares...at least when she was at home she could shut herself away and be on her own so that no one could hear her cry.

But she needed to do this, she reasoned with herself. Less Templars meant more women would be safe from what she had been through. "I'll go." She said, "When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow-"

"-We can go now." She said, turning away and plaiting her hair over her shoulder, "I'll go and grab a pack."

"Do you not wish to say goodbye to Rasil?" He asked carefully, knowing full well that the copper haired female enjoyed a goodbye stew with the blacksmith before she left on an assignment.

"He has a lot of work on at the moment." She said, "I do not want to pull him away from his duty for too long. I'll visit him now."

"You're sure?" He asked. When she did not reply he nodded his head in understanding, "Very well, I'll collect some things and meet you down at the stables in half an hour."

She waited for him to leave first, but when he did not she turned to face him. "Thank you, Altair."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"Rasil?" Hana knocked on the door to the blacksmith's shop as she entered and looked around for the older man, before setting eyes upon him as he hung up a few tools in order to greet his visitor.

"Hana." He greeted her with a smile, she had not come into the shop since she had last been on assignment. "Good afternoon, how was training today?"

"Well, thank you. My brothers say that I have improved." She smiled, "Rasil, I've just spoken with Altair-"

"-You sorted things out between you, I hope?"

"He has asked me to go to Jerusalem with him on assignment, Al Mualim said that I am ready."

He smiled softly, "Would you like some stew this evening? I'm assuming you will be leaving in the morning?"

She bit her lip then, feeling awful, "No, I am to be at the stables in half an hour. I've come to say goodbye."

His smile dropped a little, and she felt even worse then. Her nose felt tingly and her chest began to tighten; especially when he held his arms out towards her, "Then goodbye it is." She swallowed before stepping into his embrace, feeling comfort wash over her as a couple of tears escaped, "When will you return?"

"I'm not sure." She did not wish for their embrace to end. She realised that this was what she had needed for a long time, "But I hope I will be home soon."

He pulled away first, chuckling as he wiped her eyes. "Go, Hana. You do not want to be late. Don't forget to take some food - there are a few oranges in the fruit bowl I picked up for you the other day, that you have yet to eat."

"Thank you, Rasil. I shall be home soon, I promise."

The copper haired female, once she had packed her saddlebag, flew out of the door and down the hill towards the stables where she could see the Master Assassin tacking two horses. He looked up as she exited the gates of Masyaf, and as she went to pet the muzzle of her gelding – only to be given the cold shoulder by the beast – Altair released a low chuckle.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, watching her carefully.

She feigned nonchalance, but he obviously knew that she had just been crying, "Yes."

As they mounted their horses, the female noticed that Altair didn't let his mare get the upper hand and march out in front - but remained companionably by her side. "We will be stopping for the night at an inn-"

"-I do not want to stop at an inn." She did not even offer an apology for cutting him off, and she knew that she needn't explain her reasoning.

Altair cleared his throat, "Of course, we will set up a camp." He looked over towards her, "How is your leg?"

"It's fine." She replied, "Are you going to wait for me when we arrive to Jerusalem, or shall I arrange in advance for you to pick me up in a drug house after two days?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

She shrugged, "I look back and laugh upon it now. Malik thought it was funny too."

He rolled his eyes, "I will wait for you."

They settled into silence for a long while, and Hana took the time to appreciate the sun on her face and the breeze in her hair. She certainly needed this too. "I've never really thought about it until now, but it's beautiful out here." He hummed in agreement, and Hana reached into one of her bags to look for some food. Perhaps trying to get back into her usual routine would help her mentally and emotionally recover? She came up trumps with something she had forgotten to unpack from her last mission, and she grimaced at the fluffy blue plum before she donned it onto the ground by throwing it unceremoniously over her shoulder. Her hand then quickly dived in once more before she finally, felt an orange between her fingertips.

"Would you like some?" She asked, offering him half.

A smile threatened to tug at the corners of his lips, "No, thank you." He said, "How has your reading been coming along?"

She nodded around the juicy segment in her mouth, "Well, I think." She swallowed her mouthful, "It doesn't take me half a century to read a single sentence now."

"Good." He praised, "And from rumours I hear from the mess hall in the citadel, your sword arm has benefited well. Did I hear that you bested Sunil?"

"I did." She said, unable to hide the grin from appearing on her face, "Although, I think I may have cheated."

"Why?"

"Well, Efled said something on our last assignment about some of our brothers being attracted to me because of my hair colour," She began, "And I believe Sunil to be one of them, as he appeared to be quite distracted."

"Efled does not lie to you, I have heard some things being said in the mess hall."

She frowned and glanced over at him, "Like what?"

He smirked, "Things that I will not repeat to you. I believe some of the words used may cause a lady to faint."

She blushed, obviously catching onto his meaning. "Anyway, I used his distraction to my advantage."

"Beating someone who is distracted is not cheating, Hana. It shows them that they have a hole in their defence. You did Sunil a favour by finding it before his enemies did."

"I don't think Sunil will be running into female guards anytime soon."

"You may be surprised." Altair murmured faintly. Hana swallowed nervously, for she had heard of the Master Assassin being sent to kill Robert de Sable and finding a woman in his place…a beautiful woman with great skill, who met an unfortunate end from Altair before he realised that he had been facing an impostor.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! I couldn't be dealing with notepad as all the punctuation gets deleted when trying to update it onto the fanfiction website so I've been trying (and obviously failing) to get my Microsoft Word sorted out. I'll tell you, it's so hard! I had it, but my product key wouldn't work, then I had to buy it online and download it and log in and then create a new log in because the old one wouldn't work because it's all a new higgy piggy kind of thing. Aliens, I tell you. I doubt anybody reads this so I'll blame it on aliens.**

 **Anyways, I'm back! But I won't be updating for a few weeks as we have four new horses and I need to take my trailer to where they are now (which is over an hours drive) and then bring them back to the yard and unload them. You'd be surprised as to how difficult loading and unloading horses into trailers are. But I doubt people read this, so again, aliens.**

 **Please review! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! xx**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

As Altair set to work at lighting a camp fire, Hana untacked the horses. She felt nervous all of a sudden, and it wasn't until she placed a hand on her bedroll to take it off of her saddle, did she realise why she was nervous.

She would no longer have the solitude of her room to sleep in at night. She was bared to Altair. And when she was in Jerusalem, she would be in the Bureau with Altair and Malik...and anyone else who would potentially be on assignment there.

"What's wrong?" Altair asked, looking up when he noticed that the red head was no longer moving – just standing there, staring down at the bedroll in her hand as if there was an insect crawling across it.

"Nothing." She replied, cutting herself off from him once more. She felt nauseated.

She handed the Master Assassin his bedroll and his own pack as she passed him, before setting her things down on the other side of the campfire. Altair said nothing, allowing her to distance herself if she wanted too as he carried on making their fire.

Again, he said nothing as she grabbed her water skin and disappeared up the hill. She was glad he did not follow her, because she knew she was about to vomit.

It was disgusting. Orange bile was the product that spewed from her mouth to decorate the sand in front of her. Hana took a seat on a rock as she rinsed out her mouth, and had a drink. She wiped sweat off of the back of her neck and her forehead, splashed some cold water on her face, and waited until she had calmed down for a moment before she finally felt ready to return to camp.

"Do you want any food?" Altair asked, popping a piece of bread into his mouth.

"I'm not hungry." She said, "Thank you, but I'm just going to go to sleep."

Or at least try. Every night, her routine was the same. She would think of various different scenarios in her head; either riding a horse through Kingdom, sparring, etc...but as soon as she closed her eyes - she would be pulled off of her horse, or her sword would clash with another. The criminal was always the same man, de Sable.

"Do you suffer from nightmares?" The Master Assassin questioned softly, watching her eyes snap open every time they closed.

"It's not nightmares that haunt me." She murmured, turning her back to him, "I wish it was."

"Then what is it that you fear?" He asked, just as gently as before.

The red head sat up then, glancing towards him before turning her gaze to the fire, "Closing my eyes." She revealed after a moment of silence, she began to play with the leather strap on her wrist nervously - something she hadn't done since she had first been partnered with Altair. "Every time I do, I'm haunted by his face."

"Would it help," He began, clearing his throat awkwardly. "If you moved closer to me? You know I will not touch you, and that I will protect you. You may feel more secure by my presence."

She thought about it for a short moment. She had believed that she would reject Rasil - but his embrace had been so warm and comforting that she felt so safe! Altair, she trusted with her life...but twice she had jumped from contact with him, and with that in mind, she finally delivered her response: "No."

She did not realise how much that single word had upset him.

She had denied his offer, at first. But it was later that night, a state between consciousness and sleep did Altair register Hana shuffling closer towards him. He was laying on his back, and he was aware of her setting up her bedroll beside him, moving close enough to share his warmth - to feel his presence beside her - but far enough away so that their bodies would not meet. Even that next morning, when Altair awoke for his morning stretch, he was aware that he had close company. He turned to look at the her - whose subtlety of moving closer during the night was almost as loud as a thief wearing bells - and realised that she actually looked peaceful. At first, he was unsure of what to do. Yes, they needed to wake up and continue their journey to Jerusalem, but he knew that she had not been sleeping well (the dark circles under her eyes were enough confirmation of that). This must have been the first good nights sleep that Hana had had in days - perhaps weeks! So for that reason alone, he lay still and allowed the red head the service of his presence for a while longer.

He said nothing when she woke, he did not comment on the fact that she had taken up his offer and he did not ask her how she had slept - for the peaceful look on her face made it clear enough.

"We overslept?" She asked, confused and still sleepy.

"It does not matter." He said, sitting up when she did. "Malik will be glad that I have deprived him of my presence for another hour or two."

She was surprised that he had used himself as the excuse, and she smiled to herself when she realised that he would not comment on the fact that she had taken up on his offer the night before. But what was she to do in Jerusalem? He did not sleep in the Bureau.

"Altair..." She began, when they had packed up, tacked, and mounted their horses. "In Jerusalem...will you stay in the Bureau? I know it's selfish of me to ask but-"

"-If it eases your mind enough for you to sleep well." He replied, "Besides, we will not be the only ones using the Jerusalem Bureau this week."

"No?" She asked, her nerves rising - hoping that one name in particular was not going to come up.

"No." He said in agreement, "Another brother - Faren, I believe - is a days ride behind us."

Hana smiled, Faren was one of the older assassins who had trained with her throughout her newly initiated years. He was kind, very sure of himself, but honourable and Hana liked him for that. She felt relieved at knowing Efled was not the name that had been on the tip of the Master Assassin's tongue. For she did not know what she would do if he were to be on assignment when she was.

 **A/N: Hi everyone, really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Things have been really hard for me for a few good months now. Long story short, after being back from uni for well over a year, I've been put on medication for anxiety and depression. So let's just break down everything that's happened in the last four months: I failed to get into the Police Force for 2 reasons: I'm on medication and my dad is in prison. I then lost my current job. Got a new job and quit that because I couldn't deal with people when I've been mentally wobbly. Then my car blew up. My dog had to be put to sleep. My mum and step-dad split up. My granddad has been given 3 months to live all thanks to the Big fucking C. And I drank myself into such a state that I basically nearly killed myself. DO NOT MIX ALCOHOL WITH MEDICATION. I never read the leaflet, but now in future I will.**

 **Anyway, drama over, I'm back on the rails. On the mend. I have finally written some more chapters for this story! Can I get a Woop Woop?**

 **Thank you for everyone who has supported this story while I have been away. Thank you for the reviews and the follows/favs etc, much love xx**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Again, Altair left Hana at the top of the Bureau and disappeared - leaving her alone with Malik whilst he did whatever he wanted to do in preparation for his meeting with the Dai.

In any case, she greeted Malik with a small smile to which he returned kindly. "Safety and peace, Hana."

"Safety and peace." She replied with a nod of her head. "How are you, Malik?"

"Well, thank you. How is your leg? I had heard that you had been injured upon your last mission with Altair."

If she wasn't already feeling awkward when he asked her about her injury, she was certainly feeling awkward now. Her eyes cast themselves down to her boots and she swallowed thickly, "It is much better, thank you for asking." She was quick to try to think of something else to talk about, but wasn't sure what to say. His thoughtful question of asking her about her well-being had her on edge about speaking of the Master Assassin with the Dai, and it had also brought up a memory she had been trying so desperately to forget about. "Do you have any oranges?" She asked, offering a shy chuckle.

"Of course," He put down his quill to reach below the counter and place a bowl of fruit upon the counter. "There are plenty there...you're not planning on getting your fill before taking a trip to the opium den, are you?" His eyes shone with mirth.

She blushed as she picked up one piece of fruit, "Would that be a problem?" She jested.

"No." He laughed, "Just make sure you complete your assignment first. Keep watch on Altair and his predictability." He obviously felt comfortable in the silence that followed his statement, but Hana did not. "Before you head into the next room..." He began, as she turned away from the counter. "I just thought I'd warn you that Efled is due tomorrow. He wasn't supposed to be arriving, but he is coming in place of a Brother who was injured last week. Faren who is due to arrive, and Altair - I am sure - will keep the boy in his place around you. I will not put up with his comments either. So you needn't feel self-conscious with him here. Sybar is coming too; you were initiated with him, were you not?"

She felt immediately relieved by his reassuring words, "We were." She confirmed, offering him a friendly smile, "Thank you, Malik. You have eased my mind."

Altair had yet to arrive in the bureau, even when the sun was setting and Faren and Sybar dropped in to begin their mission. They enjoyed a catch up, de Sable being put right to the back of the females mind as she caught up with her friends…but then, of course, Efled had arrived early, like usual.

"Ah, Faren! Sybar!" Efled made his presence known as he dropped into the Bureau. Hana and Malik looked up at one another, dread filled the red head, and Malik sighed. It had begun. "Malik, safety and peace."

"Safety and peace, Efled. How were your travels?"

"Quiet." He replied, glancing over his shoulder at the female sitting at the table behind him. But he said nothing. Obviously, he knew that Malik was the Dai who liked his Bureau to be quiet, he knew Faren was an ally of Hana's, and that she was most likely to be travelling with Altair. Sybar on the other hand, Efled knew would be impartial to all that would cause mayhem between assassins. "Didn't see a single soul. The wind is just starting to pick up, however. I believe we may have rain within the next couple of days."

"That's a bad omen." Faren grumbled. "Every mission I've been on and it rains, I'm always delayed on my trip back home. Whether it be a comrade is injured, or I've ridden the wrong damn horse and it hates the rain."

 **A/N: A short update for you all :) Please review!**

 **Thank you to everyone for your support x**


End file.
